Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend: Special Edition
by Anri Ryou
Summary: A more uncut version of my original story, Naruto: Ascendancy of a legend. Enjoy! On hold!
1. Twist of Fate

**Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend- Special Edition**

This is a re-write/revision of the original Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend under an M rating. Hence allowing me to go beyond my normal limit. Unlike the original, this can have much more content in terms of deeper detail of violence, romance, and language. Like the original, you will be greeted with surprises every now and then.

Now, I gladly present chapter 1 of Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend.

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Twist of Fate.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a day of sadness for one villager of Konoha. Said village happens to be a boy with blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, and appearing the age of five wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

Coincidentally, this would be a turning point in the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki's live. Although the presence of murderous intent pervaded within the hearts of a mob that had cornered the boy in an alley that had a dead end. Due to damage done to the boy by use of glass bottles and by the beating upon his body with sticks, young Naruto would pass out due to the pain of his cuts and because one of the hits from the stick wielding mobsters gave him a concussion. As the boy slipped into unconsciuosness due to all of the pain put upon his form, he could not hear the shouts of the villagers.

"Today is the day you die, you fucking demon!"

Before anyone else could voice their opinion of hatred toward the boy who was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune- the nine-tailed fox, an ANBU with a wolf mask intervened by blocking any advancement toward the boy. However, the villagers would make a big mistake when they misunderstood the presence of this particular ANBU

"It seems the Hokage has sent us aid in ridding us of the demon bastard!"

Much cheering from other villagers in this mob would occur out of a false feeling of triump they all would feel. However, they would be frozen in fear by the amount of killer intent emitted from the wolf-masked ANBU.

"Not only do you scum try to kill an innocent child, but also neglect the dying wish of my sensei and broken the law of our own Sandaime hokage. I now will reward you with your deaths, the punishment for your violation of this law" Kakashi, the masked ANBU would say coldly out of anger, his sensei, the Yondaime hokage, 4th ruler of the village of Konoha had wished for his son, Naruto, to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but apparently strife and anger rule over majority of the villagers of Konoha.

Without another word, Kakashi would slaughter ever member of the mob whom stand before him. However, at the last moment before finishing off this scum of villagers, he would decide to end all of this discrimination, to have these criminals executed infront of the entire village. He would whistle softly which would summon many other ANBU of his squad.

"Take these bastards to Ibiki to be ready to die in execution by the hokage himself... I must look after the child." He said in a calm tone that had great authority within in so he would not be questioned against.

"Hai!" All of the other ANBU would say as they disappear with the unconscious bodies of the mob of villagers that tried to kill young Naruto

"Hm... so it seems the fox heals the boy's wounds, regardless however he is still unconscious. I will speak to Lord Hokage about adopting Naruto" Kakashi would say apparently talking to himself, but he didn't care for it was a way to keep himself from spilling the blood of those scum that tried to kill his sensei's son. In a swirl of leaves with the use of the _Shunshin no Jutsu_, Kakashi would leave to the Hokage tower to talk with Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage. Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto would benefit greatly from this from the Kyuubi himself

Naruto's Subconscious and mindscape

_Naruto would slowly awaken to find himself in what appears to be a sewer, a dark sewer at that. As his eyes adjust, Naruto would follow a light at the end of one of the sewer's corridors. This light appeared to be a faint red-orange glow of light, unknown to Naruto that this was the chakra source of his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Regardless of this lack of knowledge, Naruto would follow the light until he reaches a cage door with the kanji of 'seal' on it. He was too occupied with the kanji and what the cage was for to notice the Kyuubi staring at him with his blood red glowing eyes. Even within the darkness, Kyuubi seemed to glow allow his face to be visible to the boy._

"_**Ah, Kit, so you have come at last..." **__The Kyuubi would say in a deep, yet surprisingly calm for a demon that went on a rampage on Konoha 5 years ago._

"_Wh-who are you?" Naruto would reply with fear and uncertainty, he would see the face of Kyuubi that looks of that of a gigantic fox, but the only thing visible were Kyuubi's glowing eyes._

"_**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, your tenant due to the act of your father, the Yondaime Hokage five years ago. You could even say that I am the reason that those cowardly assholes treat you like they do."**_

"_But... if I contain you, that doesn't make me a demon, does it?"_

"_**Heh, I like you Kit, you prove to be much smarter than most of those imbeciles. Yes, you are not at all a demon by any means. Oh, and your mother died after giving birth to you, so that is why you have no parents."**_

_Naruto would surprise Kyuubi with his next question. "If you are what you are, why haven't you killed me yet, and also, why is all of this as it is?"_

"_**I will answer both questions in order; first, I if were to kill you here, this accursed seal would take me with you. In short, if I die, you die, and vice versa. I feel that you are use to me in getting revenge on a certain man who caused me to attack your village."**_

"_So you were tricked into attacking Konoha?"_

"_**As much as I hate to admit it, yes. It was by a man of this village that smelt of snakes. After he destroyed my home within the forests outside of Konoha, I went berserk and sought him out by tracking his scent. The rest is pretty much history. I am sorry you have had to suffer to all of this Kit... I knew that once your father sealed me by use of the Shiki Fuijin by the cost of his own life, I knew he would have wanted you to be revered as a hero. However, I say he should have let me have my way personally."**_

"_So that is why those people hate me, why most people hate me?"_

"_**Indeed, my apologizes, but there is good news to all of this for you" **__Naruto could not see that the Kyuubi was smirking._

"_What is this 'good news'?"_

"_**At least your questions are wise, otherwise I would think you annoying with all of your questions Kit. Anyway, you will be under the care of one of your father's students when you 'wake' from your unconsciousness. Second, we can talk to each other mentally at will now, so don't think no one is watching your back while your new guardian is on missions. Third, I will grant you use to my chakra and even help in training you. One last thing, a gift from me to fully show my apology to you."**_ _The Kyuubi's eyes flare for a moment giving Naruto a quick glimpse into the future, having a friend with a boy who lost all of his past, even the memories of family in his past. "__**In seven years, you will be destined to befriend a boy by the name of Anri. He can also teach you some things, but be advised, his life has been pretty bad; to have his clan killed without being permitted to try to help them and having his memories of said clan erased due to a barrier preventing him for going to his death. You may get more friends before meeting Anri, but I assure you that Anri is going to be a friend to you to the end, unlike some other people. You need not worry of that though. Now Kit, our discussion has ended, you need to 'wake up'"**_

_Just before Naruto could question the prospect of needing to 'wake up' Everything in view whites out._

About five minutes before Naruto would awaken from unconsciousness. The Hokage had already agreed to allow Kakashi to adopt Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi appears within the chambers of the Sandaime Hokage with Naruto asleep/unconscious in his arms. "Hokage-sama, the villagers have made the final straw against this boy. I will stand no more... I wish to fulfill my sensei's wish and my promise to raise his son."_

_Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sat in silence for a moment, then would chuckle and smile warmly. "I won't object to that Kakashi. The boy is safe in your capable hands."_

"_I will have my wife, Rin, watch over him in any event that I am needed for a mission" Kakashi replies as he finishes the papers of adoption. "Hokage-sama, I also request that I have him go by his name of Naruto Uzumaki, since sensei did use his wife's maiden name to protect his son from his enemies."_

"_That is fine, Kakashi." Sarutobi replied with a smile. The smile would widen as Naruto would awaken. "You've finally awoken Naruto-kun, you will be living with Kakashi-kun and Rin-chan from this day onward." Although smiling, Sarutobi's face and eyes showed shame for being unable to protect young Naruto from what had transpired earlier, but would make sure all will be fine onward. Of course, Naruto was only half awake and would drift back to sleep again. "Go on and take him home to rest Kakashi"_

So after Kakashi finished the necessary paperwork for adopting Naruto, he would bow to the Hokage respectively in thanks as he then uses _Shunshin no Jutsu _once more to travel from the Hokage tower to his apartment. He would appear from out of a swirl of leaves in front of his apartment door and enter quietly as not to disturb Naruto's sleep.

As Kakashi entered, he would set Naruto in Rin's arms and motion to her he would talk more of this after taking off his ANBU cloak and mask. He failed to listen to the Hokage saying he'd have no missions today, but that would be his surprise. He takes off the black cloak with hood and wolf mask hanging them on a post. Now his Silver hair was visible in the appearance of a messy spike in one direction diagonally up, but a short lengthed spike nonetheless, he still wore a mask which covers his mouth and left eye. His left eye being that of the Sharingan from his deceased temamate Obito Uchiha received during a mission.

That mission was when he learned his way of the ninja of teamwork, hence why never a jounin instructor to any genin teams because they never displayed teamwork. His emphasis on teamwork was due to nearly losing both Rin and Obito. Much regret still bothers Kakashi, but Rin has helped him cope with it as well as both pay respects at the monument of fallen heroes of Konoha to honor Obito.

Kakashi sits down on the couch by his wife. Rin had black hair similar to that of another medic nin within training currently and wore a nurses attire since she had gotten off work about thirty minutes ago. She patted the sleeping boy's head softly and looked at Kakashi.

"He looks like a mini version of sensei..." Rin spoke softly in awe of Naruto's resemblance to their sensei.

"He is sensei's son, and I have adopted him." Kakashi said softly

_Flashback_

_During the epic battle between Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage, against the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-tailed fox, lord of hell, Kakashi Hatake and Rin would be in a medical ward, caring for injured shinobi and civilians. Soon, to the two student's surprise, their Sensei appeared in front of them by use of Hiraishin, they were unaware that he was a Kage Bunshin however._

"_Rin, Kakashi... I have a final request of you both..." Arashi said in a calm voice_

"_Sensei! How goes the battle..." His two students reply simultaneously_

"_...I have no choice for what I am about to do... I just hope baby Naruto will be seen as a hero..." Arashi continued._

"_You mean...?" Kakashi gasped, aware of what was being planned._

"_It is the only way... It may cost my life, but Shiki-Fuujin will stop thae Kyuubi, seal him within baby Naruto, thus making my son the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi... It is natural for the container to be a hero since he is a jailer for the tranced demon..." Arashi continued.. "Yes, Kyuubi did not attack at his own accord, but nonetheless, he must be stopped..."_

_Both Kakashi and Rin nod sadly_

"_Now, if all goes right, Naruto should be raised as a hero in the village, but in the event that doesn't happen... which is very likely... than I ask you both, Rin and Kakashi, to raise my son after you two get situated." Arashi gave a soft smile to his students. "..I am sorry that I won't be around for your wedding..."_

_Rin broke into tears and nodded weakly._

"_You have our word, sensei..." Kakashi spoke in a sad tone while trying to calm his fiancee_

"_Thank you..." Arashi bows before poofing out of existence_

_'Kage Bunshin' Both Kakashi and Rin thought simultaneously, 'Be okay Naruto, for we won't be situated until about a good five years...' Kakashi would think in sadness, knowing that with his ANBU status and Rin's medic-nin status, it would take five years surely to bring Konoha to its feet economically._

_Flashback Kai!_

Surprise and confusion silenced Rin for several moments, then she kissed Kakashi on the lips softly. "I would be honored to help you raise sensei's son Kakashi-kun"

"I will be training him also, don't worry, I will teach him the basics and important the principles of teamwork." After adding the teamwork in his statement. Rin gave him another kiss and smiled

"A wise choice. Who knows, he may have to protect his future wife on a mission." Rin would say as her cheeks showed a soft blush of pink. Though not to be seen by Rin's eyes under his mask, Kakashi was blushing happily as well

_Seven years later_

Under Kakashi and Rin's guardianship, Naruto had grown into a fine twelve year-old. Naruto happens to be well mannered in all aspects except when it comes to his favorite food; ramen. Whether if it is instant ramen or Ichiraku's cooking of ramen, Naruto eats ramen as if he were a savage beast, and the ramen his prey.

Other than learning traits of a citizen. Naruto has also been trained in the way of the shinobi. Kakashi has taught him how to control chakra with the tree walking exercise, the _Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawirimi no Jutsu, _lessons to release the effects of Genjutsu, and had an unwilling part in Naruto learning two certain jutsus

Both were developed upon finding out his adoptive father's bad habit of reading his Icha Icha Paradise book in public. So, Naruto sneaked many peaks at the book when Kakashi wasn't awake and developed two jutsus to overwhelm any opponent that happened to be a pervert. Of course, Kakashi easily could ignore Naruto's _Sexy no Jutsu,_ but even after those three weeks of training himself to resist his perverted nature, Kakashi would fall victim on many occasions to Naruto's second jutsu; _Harem no Jutsu. Harem no Jutsu, _unlike _Sexy no Jutsu's _simple _Henge no Jutsu _into a female version of Naruto in the nude and attractive to said perverts, consists of a _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _then a multiple _Henge no Jutsu _to intensify the effect of _Sexy no Jutsu _on its target. Rin would scold Kakashi for his perverted habits somehow affecting Naruto, but did not mind since in reality she was nearly as perverted as Kakashi, unknown to many but Kakashi of course. Rin also taught Naruto the basics of medical jutsu; how to cure some poisons, nurse wounds, and first-aid.

It was also the time of Kyuubi's prophecy. Sure enough, an ANBU squad was heard bringing an unconcious boy from what appeared to be a far off village suffering a powerful case of amnesia and dehydration. The amnesia only affected his view on his past with a family, hence to him now he had no family. He probably wouldn't be able to specify much more on that subject if ask such. Of course, said boy was still unconscious. After being treated in the hospital, Kakashi was told to meet the boy and to bring Naruto along.

_Konoha Hospital_

The boy whom had been brought into the village by ANBU had recovered from his dehydration, although still somewhat lightheaded. All that he know was the teachings of Katamaundo, but that was the only hint to his past as well as Kenjutsu knowledge. On the counter by the bed rest within its sheath the boy's sword. The sheath was midnight black and the exposed hilt was a shining silver as well as being bejeweled with seven colored jewels; Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz, Diamond, and Onyx.

As for the boy, by the name of Anri, sat up slightly in his hospital bed. His short dark brown hair still as messy as ever with its short spikes dominant to see, his cold hazel eyes showed much confusion, as the feeling off lightheadedness still affected him. Where was he before this? A thought and questioned often asked by his mind. Under the sheets would be his attire consisting of a black vest, a dark blue undershirt, black pants, and ninja shoes. By the weights within the thigh and ankle portions of the pants as well as the weights within the vest could tell that Anri has some sort of shinobi training in a way, of course no one could question whether he was taught a style other than that of a shinobi despite his clothing.

From a swirl of leaves at the door's entrance of Anri's hospital room, Kakashi would appear with Naruto beside him. Anri would be a bit surprised to have visitors, more importantly those that he didn't know.

"Hi there... Welcome to Konoha. My name is Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi would say in a friendly voice, still in his usual attire plus his Jounin vest (He thinks this will be the year he will be a jounin instructor of a team officially instead of working under his rank of ANBU.)

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name, friend?" Naruto would say kindly, a strange feeling within that this would indeed be a friend.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, I am Anri." Anri would speak calmly as well, but it could be tell his voice was weak with tiredness, since he hadn't fully recovered.

After that moment, Naruto understood what Kyuubi said seven years ago about this boy named Anri, that they would be destined to be the best of friends. After convincing Kakashi to adopt Anri (Since at this point, Anri has nowhere to go to or no one to seek out to live with) which wasn't all that hard, Kakashi could tell that Anri had no place to go from here. After getting this sorted out with the Hokage and Anri was asked questions like his age, his dreams, and if he'd be interested to be enrolled in the ninja academy. He agreed unknowingly that he would only have to attend this one year to be a possible genin.

Later that afternoon, Anri was taught everything Naruto knew by Naruto himself. He even learned _Sexy no Jutsu_ and _Harem no Jutsu, _along with _Kawimiri no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, _Tree walking with chakra, and Rin's medic teachings. Strangely though, Anri's chakra would at first appear a deep dark blue, but would get to that of normal chakra appearing light blue. It would be declared that he, like Naruto, had two types of chakra, in Anri's case, two energy sources; chakra, and kata. Anri did explain that he learned an art known as Katamaundo since the age of 5, but he couldn't remember who taught him, because he knew he couldn't have taught himself all he knew. That subject would be left alone however

"We are so going to be the best in Ninja Academy Anri!" Naruto would say happily, he had similar attire to Anri, minus the weights for now.

"Indeed Naruto-san" Anri spoke calmly, looking forward to being in Ninja academy with Naruto, his Otouto from being adopted by Kakashi

"Hey, just call me Naruto, you needn't be formal with me all the time bro." Naruto said as he playfully punched Anri in the shoulder. Anri would only nod and smile. He would then lift Naruto on his shoulders and walk back to the Hatake residence. This was something Anri always did for Naruto, since Naruto was technically a little brother to him, and Anri, an older brother to Naruto.

After eating supper, friendly evening spars amongst Kakashi, Anri, and Naruto, an hour to relax in the hot springs without Kakashi being a pervert, rather, he, Rin, Anri, and Naruto enjoying a family moment together. Afterwards then they'd go home and go to sleep. Before going to sleep, Anri and Naruto talked with one another.

"Hey aniki, can you teach me how to use a sword?" Naruto would say pleadingly

"Sure otouto, I can teach you what swordsmanship I know every afternoon after school at the academy and whenever we can on the weekends. Then after we graduate from the academy, we can ask Kakashi-tousan if he knows anyone that can train us further in swordsmanship."

Naruto and Anri exchange smiles before closing their eyes for sleep

"Good night Anri-aniki"

"Goodnight Naruto-otouto"

_Kakashi and Rin's room_

If not for a sound barrier made to suppress the noise, the romantic lover antics of Kakashi and Rin Hatake would have easily awoken all of the residents within the apartment complex. Rin was in a silver laced attire of bra and panties whereas Kakashi was in his black silk boxers, and also unmasked

"KAKASHI-KUN!!!" Rin screams in a passionate moan upon reaching her peak

"RIN-CHAN!!!" Kakashi screams within a ver loud grunt. He also reaching his peak as his body tenses with Rin's, more specifically, the two becoming a union before their pleasure erupts like an unstable volcano just waiting to blow its contents.

After both parties of sex cummed, both would go into a blissful sleep. As they fall asleep, their little barrier would fade. Though Rin hated to admit it, but it is because of Kakashi's habit to read Icha Icha Paradise provides such a great sex life for them. However, she also understands he reads in public to shove away fangirls. (Which has worked surprisingly, otherwise Rin would have special means of torment for Kakashi.)

It is often said that a ninja strikes in the dead of night, when the enemy has no weapon and lies vulnerable to attack, that being the moment to strike. As for sex however, night or day, the Hatakes fulfill their urges within privacy, feeling no regrets. Of course being sure to have themselves clean up themselves before anyone could question the smell of cum (and giving Naruto and Anri very, very naughty thoughts early in their adolescent lives)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am going to love writing this special edition a whole lot. Heh heh heh... There is a few surprises to start you off my loyal readers.

Until chapter 2

Later


	2. Ninja Academy and the Academy Genin Test

Close to 100 hits, w00t!

Now I give you chapter 2... Enjoy!

**Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend- Chapter 2: Ninja Academy and the Academy Genin Tests**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hatake Residence, 7:00 A.M_

Anri and Naruto happen to be awake readying themselves for school at the Ninja Academy. Both had been since 5:30 A.M., working on the _Shunshin no Jutsu. _Both however, have yet to fully master this jutsu with the fact of it being chuunin rank. This would be the first of six jutsus both would learn during the year. It would be quicker for Kakashi to tell them the secret of _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, but decided on waiting until after their first Chuunin Exams so that their skills would not seem all out of the ordinary. This is because of the prodigy known as Itachi Uchiha.

Though nowhere like Itachi in motives, Naruto and Anri both told Kakashi they did not won't to be too advanced. It didn't seem right to them. Since both technically don't have a Gekkei Genkai, (but gifts of having a second energy source; Naruto with the Kyuubi's chakra and Anri with his Kata energy) it was fair to have given each the amount of training they have to be treated by the academy as children trained by a clan. By such, clan children could bypass Ninja Academy's early years and jump straight to the graduating year.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Anri-aniki and I are off to the Academy now!" Naruto shouted cheerfully before walking at the door. However, Rin would not let him get away without giving her a hug

"Not so fast there you baka" Rin said in a playfully manner, "Forgetting to give your Kaa-san a hug?"

Naruto grins sheepishly as he hugs Rin goodbye, Anri would just stay quiet and let Rin hug him goodbye after she hugged Naruto. Before both would leave, Rin would call out to Anri

"Anri-kun, if you experience pain due to memories of your past by any chance, tell the teacher to excuse you to the hospital."

Anri nods to his Kaa-san, smiling warmly yet softly. Even after living with the Hatakes and Naruto for two weeks, much of his past remained a blur. Each time he tries to piece things together after getting hint of his past, he would collapse in a heap due to a painful headache. After waving a final goodbye, Anri and Naruto head out on their way.

"I have a feeling that Anri and Naruto will be this year's top rookies" Kakashi said while smiling, Rin could notice happiness due to his voice instead of seeing the smile itself, which lie shielded by Kakashi's mask.

"Anri-kun seems shy though, he may not display his abilities to the fullest." Rin replies with a hint of motherly worry.

"It is fine, I am sure Naruto will do the same. Both are well beyond Genin level." Kakashi spoke calmly to ease his wife's worry

"That is true no matter what." Rin would say with a smile, her worry diminishing.

_With Naruto and Anri_

Since the Ninja Academy classes didn't start until 8:15 A.M., Anri and Naruto head to Ichiraku's Ramen stand out of suggestion by Naruto. Anri would agree with a silent nod simple because he and Naruto didn't eat breakfast today. Anri made note in his mind that they should get up at 4:30 A.M. So that after an hour and a half morning session of training, they could ready themselves for school as well as eat breakfast at home. This would be a great idea since both boys would be broke after many days of eating ramen. Naruto ate more ramen more often than Anri, so his money wouldn't deplete faster.

The morning was a beautiful one, somewhat cloudy, but mostly sunny. Unlike the dreadful day of Naruto's life seven years ago, the villagers no longer look at Naruto with hate or scorn, rather, they showed much respect now. They would hear comments from the villages, all being good.

"There walks a hero of our village, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Good morning to you, Naruto-san"

"Have a good day, Naruto-san"

"May you grow up to be a fine shinobi Naruto-san"

Naruto nodded and smiled brightly in thanks to the kind words of the villagers

"_**It seems that Kakashi's promise was made shortly after that day five years ago. Even more so, I am surprised it had this effect." **__Kyuubi said with a mild chuckle for once, sensing the apologetic and shame behind the words of the villagers. The kindness of their words very true as they sought a feeling of forgiviness from the day seven years ago as well as the five since Naruto's birth._

"_Yeah, thank kami for that, if not for Kakashi-tousan I'd be dead, or worse..."_

"_**Worse being that you would have led a life of hate toward the village, plotting revenge when you became strong enough."**_

"_Yeah, hey! You sound kinda glad about that."_

"_**My punishment is being sealed in you for the remainder of your life. Leading you down that path would bring me more punishment than pleasure. Besides, kit, the day will come when you will seek a mate"**_

"_..." Naruto wouldn't reply to this, a bit shocked at such a future task._

"_**Oh come on, you read Icha Icha Paradise!"**_

"_Correction pervert baka fox, I studied the pictures for my Sexy no Jutsu and Harem no Jutsu to have an edge against perverts"_

"_**You are a pervert too, not yet, wait until you hit puberty kit." **__Kyuubi would chuckle as the mind link behind Kyuubi and Naruto closes for now_

Naruto would remain quiet for a bit to gather his mind about he and Kyuubi's conversation. _Kakashi-tousan and Rin-kaasan did say something about having a possible crush on a girl once I got into the academy. Heh, I think Anri-aniki would have a crush on a girl also after today._

Meanwhile, Anri was getting some compliments as well, some making the 14 year-old blush shyly. His cheeks would be a shade of light pink thus the blush unnoticeable.

"My daughter will just love to meet Anri-san"

"I pity Anri-san, I hope a fangirl club for him doesn't start off anytime soon. It may put him in the ranks with Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, and Kakashi-san"

"Naruto-san and Anri-san are going to be Konohagakure's two newest heart throbs in the next few years for certain"

Anri would shake off the blush silently by stretching his arms out a bit. Soon after this, both would have themselves set to reach their destination: Ichiraku Ramen.

The villagers would be acting so kindly somehow out of guilt, but mostly by force mentally to what happened seven years ago

Flashback

_A tall man with a black trenchcoat stood in front of the shit known as the mob that tried to kill young Naruto. Even with the scars on his face, Ibiki Morino simply was the scariest man in all of Konoha; he was after all, in charge of execution and interrogation of criminals_

"_Alright you worthless pieces of shit, your punishment is death, but your torture shall be the same that you put little Naruto through" Ibiki said coldly, the people swore he had an evil smirk on his face. None spoke in retaliation due to the fear they felt towards this man._

_Within moments, many ANBU with sake bottles, sticks, and other means of torture that the mob used against Naruto would be used on them. Screams of pain were heard, but they would not be killed, not like this. However, many wished they were dead, being very bloody and battered now._

"_People of Konoha, this is what happens when you ignore the wise of our fourth hokage to treat his son, Naruto Uzumaki, as a hero. Instead, you've let your spite corrupt you all... You make me sick. Let this be a warning to you, that you will suffer death and as torture you will suffice what you do upon young Naruto by tenfold." Ibiki would smirk again as he would have the shitfaces that made up the mob from earlier beheaded by one of the ANBU's katanas. Blood littered the executioning area. The Hokage himself was also present in watchng this._

"_If Arashi knew the treatment his village would give his son, he wouldn't have bothered saving it by using the Shiki Fuujin to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in baby Naruto. Any of you that has tortured the boy in the past has been forgiven, let this be a warning to any that further ignores the wish of our late fourth Hokage" Sarutobi spoke in a serious tone of voice._

_From that day forward. The villagers felt guilt and fear. Hence obliging to this warning. They would never shun young Naruto again..._

_-end flashback-_

_Ichiraku Ramen_

"Hey Oji-san! Your two top customers have arrived and seeking a hearty breakfast!" Naruto would shout cheerfully as he sat on one of the empty stools of the stand, Anri would do the same, but silently.

"Ah, Naruto, Anri, what can I get you?" The old cook, Teuchi would ask. Said cook was in his late forties, but had few signs of being really old.

"I'll take three miso ramen!" Naruto said excited, keeping himself from drooling. He loved ramen a lot, who could blame him?

"Two chicken ramen shall suffice for myself..." Anri said in a calm voice.

"Ok, be back shortly, come Ayame!" Teuchi would say then call his daughter to aid in cooking.

"Ok Tou-san," Ayame would reply back. She stood near the counter facing Naruto and Anri. She had auburn brown hair of medium length, hence the ponytail for safety precautions as a cook. She would wink at both Naruto and Anri with a smile and go into the kitchen to help her father. Anri was too silent within thought to notice the wink, and Naruto was in thought about his soon to be meal. Nonetheless, both boys were aware enough to nod and smile softly back to Ayame for her service as well as her father's.

Ten minutes later, the ramen was presented to both boys. Naruto started to wolf his food down whereas Anri ate at a medium pace. Between bites, Teuchi and Ayame would converse with Naruto and Anri.

"This must be a special day for a big breakfast eh boys?" Teuchi asked with a smile and out of curiousity.

"You bet Oji-san! Anri and I start in the Ninja academy with the graduating class." Naruto said happily still having his chopsticks in formation for eating ramen.

"Many girls may like you, be careful now you two. I wouldn't want to lose you two to any of them" Ayame would say winking and smiling, hence making Anri blush a bit nervously.

"...True... Kakashi-tousan and Rin-kaasan told us about that... Its possibility is great, that I am certain..." Anri replied calmly after regaining composure and his light blush fading.

"Well, with the possible crushes put to the side, do you think you will both graduate at the top of the class?" Teuchi would ask, since Iruka, the instructor at the Ninja Academy, told him of how the graduation class was noted. Neji Hyuuga being last year's top genin, Iruka also was one of Teuchi's frequent customers, tied with Anri in rank of second top customer.

"Naruto may, but such attention is something I prefer not to attain. I will seek out an average rank and nothing more..." Anri said calmly

"Why is that Aniki?" Naruto would ask

"t's just the way I am I suppose, it isn't a bad thing in a way. I just don't want to be noticed that's all" Anri would reply after finishing his bowls of chicken ramen, Naruto had also finished his three bowls of miso ramen.

"Oh well, then I guess I can aim for top rank, for the both of us!" Naruto said with a smile

"That will suffice Otouto, I would really like for you to achieve top rank" Anri said with a soft smile

Both boys pay for their own food with money from each's respective wallet as well as leaving a nice tip for Teuchi and Ayame. They bow in thanks to the Ichirakus before leaving for the Ninja Academy.

"Anri-kun might get fangirls as did Sasuke, but Anri is much more shy than Sasuke" Ayame said to her father whom nodded of this comparison of Anri and the village's last Uchiha in residence.

"I can't place how, but he and Sasuke may be very similar" Teuchi would say, "regardless of a few possible similarities, young Anri is just as unique, like Naruto for example." both father and daughter would chat amongst themselves until sighting another customer's entry that sought their services of serving ramen.

_Konoha Ninja Academy: Room 101_

Naruto and Anri walk into class five minutes before its start. Seeing only a few empty seats, Naruto took a seat between Choji, a boy of the Akimichi clan due to his build and symbol on his jacket. The other person Naruto sat by was a girl by the name of Kin Tsuchi, a girl that wore a grey tank_-_top and a dark grey skirt extending to a point exposing two inches of skin above her kneecap and also revealing her legs, she also had long black hair currently not held back and cold black eyes. Naruto would be greeted by Choji but not Kin due to Kin drowning out the sound of Choji's munching on chips.

Anri would sit on the other side of the class in the back in between two people. One being Shikamaru of the Nara clan, Shikamaru currently was dozing off in boredom. People could say he looked like a sleeping pineapple due to the way his black hair was tied up. On the other side of side of Anri sat a girl with a shade of red hair that was bright and dark in balance in terms of appearance. Her attire was similar to that of Kin, except by color, she wore a white tank-top and a red skirt. She was known as Tayuya. Anri would just close his eyes and meditate until class started. He was shy, after all, so he would have only greeted Tayuya or Shikamaru, but they seemed not in the mood currently to talk, or so he thinks.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the center of the back row of the room in between Choji and Shikamaru. He sat back here so that his so called 'Sasuke Uchiha fan club' crazed fangirls would possibly take no notice of him. For once in his life he just wanted to not have to put up with their antics, in short, he wanted a day of peace where they would leave him alone. A plausible goal, since only a day may be able to suffice. His black hair shined some due to the light of the sun and some lights in the classroom hence giving the appearance of having a dark shade of blue in dominance, in reality of course, his hair was a borderline to charcoal black or dark blue. It all depended on the lighting of the area to distinquish the difference. His eyes were a deep black as his attire consisted of a navy blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back, white shorts reaching slightly above the center of his kneecaps, and black straps along each thigh, shuriken holsters. He would be interested about the arrival of the blonde-haired boy and black-haired boy whom wore identical attire.

_Strange clothing for a Hyuuga, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, or an Akimichi. Are they from a new clan that just moved in... No, they would have been annouced and within the gossip of the town... _Sasuke thought, but was also surprised when he unexpectedly met the cold hazel eyes of Anri and saw something surprising similar they both shared. _That new boy with the black hair... His eyes show mostly confusion, but I can barely detect the effects of the pain of loss within them... The same pain I had when my clan was killed five years ago... _Sasuke would let his thoughts rest, feeling more questions will be answered in time.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were two other kunoichi to be within the class that proved to be of interest. Ino had long platinum blond hair, much being held into a ponytail. She wore a purple outfit consisting of a purple shirt and skirt. Her blue eyes averted on the attention of the girl she exchanged gossip with; Sakura Haruno. She had long pink hair that was worn unheld, emerald green eyes, and her forehead had to be her most depicting feature. It was a insult seeker, or compliment seeker depending on whom she knew and said person's personality and view of her. Sakura's attire consisted of a crimson short-sleeve shirt, a white short-sleeved undershirt, and a skirt of an even darker shade of crimson. The two girls were whispering amonst one another.

"Hey Ino-pig, you see those two new cuties that arrived in class just now." Sakura whispered, using her affectionate label of 'Ino pig' to her rival.

"Indeed I have billboard brow" Ino whispered back countering with her own nickname for Sakura.

"I wonder what their names are..." Sakura said softly

"Maybe then you will give up on Sasuke." Ino would point out, catching the softness of the tone Sakura used in her previous statement.

"Don't hold your breath, besides, you've been checking them out too." Sakura countered.

Ino sighed ending the conversation, Sakura nods in agreement of this decision so they wouldn't cause any unnecessary embarassment upon themselves. Both would return to facing the board and the empty seat behind the teacher's desk, three minutes remained until his arrival and for the start of class. Not to mention the first day of the new academy year.

Another of the 'silent' social status people was Shino Aburame. His dark brown hair short in length, his eyes hidden behind the lens of the black sunglasses he worn. He wore a big light grey jacket and dark brown pants would conclude the attire of the clothing he wore. The jacket had his Kikaichu bugs underneath so as not to be directly noticed. These bugs have been know to get many opinions directed to Shino, most however being "gross" or "weird" unless in the presence of people of the Aburame clan while socializing amongst each other. He too was interested in the two new boys, sensing them to be potential strong allies due to an instinct of sorts.

Kiba Inuzuka, a boy wearing a gray fur jacket, black pants, red markings on his face on each of the sides within distance of his eyes depending on what angle one met their gaze of his face. His puppy, Akamaru, no bigger than a beanie hat in mass, seemed to serve a purpose like a beanie, except he was just sleeping on his masters head. Kiba was slightly interested by the arrival of the two new boys, but was bored by it mostly.

A shy girl by the name Hinata Hyuuga felt the effects of love at first sight. Although she had spotted Naruto before many times through the years, said times were brief. So having a good look at him now clearly confirmed this to be love at first sight. She blushed thinking about Naruto. Hinata's attire consisted of a tan jacket with white borders outlining its edges. Her violet colored her was short in style, but all in all making her attractive in her own way. Hinata debated on talking to Naruto, or atleast saying hi, but her shyness had the best of her. It could be said she could be a match of Anri, but said boy was not as shy to Hinata's extremities. She of course, like the rest of the class, no very little about Anri.

Choji Akimichi was chatting away with Naruto Uzumaki to pass the time. Choji was big for his age, but due needed measures as an Akimichi. Choji had brown hair styled as if he would a cat with brown cat ears. He wore his clan jacket that was the color green on the arms of the jacket and some of the sides covering his torso, in the center was white with a symbol in red. Naruto and Choji were mainly sharing the chips to snack on.

Lastly, Shikamaru would finally get up. He turned to Anri, noticing the boy was in a meditative state of thought. Shikamaru yawned softly and stretched. _This guy may be a good Shogi opponent, who knows..._ Shikamaru would sigh boredly and put his head back down until class starts.

At the bell rings to signal the start of academy classes, A chuunin would appear behind his desk courtesy of the _Shunshin no Jutsu._ He wore a bright green chuunin vest, a navy blue undershirt with dark blue pants, and around his head he wore a blue silk headband with a metal plate covering the forehead. Said metal plate had the kanji of leaf. Though his hair was somewhat similar to Shikamaru in some ways, the chuunin's hair was a dark brown, his complexion also complimented his appearance due to the appearance of a bronze tan. After giving a smiles and glance around the room, he spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the Ninja Academy of Konoha, this will be the year where you may graduate into Genin. Since there are two new faces in here, I am obliged to introduce myself," he chuckled when he said that, "I am Iruka Umino, your teacher. Now, would the two boys with identical clothing please stand and introduce yourselves to the class?" Iruka directing this of course to Anri and Naruto, both boys stood simultaneously, but Naruto went first in introductions.

"Hello everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto would say in a cheerful, but moderate tone of voice.

"Greetings... I am known as Anri Ryou..." Anri would say calmly. After the introductions, both boys took their seats respectively. Unknown to them, some of the girls were making two new clubs, 'the Naruto Uzumaki fan club' and 'the Anri Ryou fan club' Iruka would sweatdrop and sigh noticing this. _They beat Itachi Uchiha's record in getting a fan club _Iruka thought to himself.

And so lessons were given consisting of tests of knowledge, logic, and even teachings of academy ninjutsus. After about two hours, lunch period would commence for thirty minutes, then afterwards two more hours of academy lessons before dismissal, this would be a normal routine after many days as well as Naruto and Anri's afternoon routine of training, sparring with Kakashi-tousan, relaxing in the hot springs after training and sparring, and then going to sleep. Days when class wasn't held just had longer intervals of training and sparring, but also socializing with other villagers in the free time.

_Ten months later, the day of the Genin Exams- Hatake Residence_

Naruto and Anri woke tiredly at their usual time, both nervous the previous night out of excitement. Anri hid his excitement of course due to his stoic nature, but on occasion Naruto would get him to show his excitement. Nonetheless both have planned for this day. They had decided not on learning the other five jutsus Kakashi offered due to them being elemental ones, they felt they'd be too far ahead if they learned more than the _Shunshin no Jutsu. _Although it didn't take but weeks to master, both boys had been training in taijutsu with weighted clothing. Naruto started from 50lbs total extra weight on his clothes and got up to 400lbs total weight that weighed down their clothes, these weights being seals of course. Same scenario with Anri, except his starting total for his weighted clothing of 150 made its to a total of 600lbs up to this point. Both boys were noticebly more leaner and muscular for their age for speed and agility purposes.

After eating breakfast with their adoptive parents. Anri and Naruto left home for the Ninja Academy after giving Rin and Kakashi a hug, family affection. As the boys get out of view, Kakashi speaks to Rin.

"Let's go get everything ready."

Rin nods as she and Kakashi shunshin onto their days plans for the afternoon more than likely concerning Anri and Naruto. In other words a big surprise for them.

_Konoha Ninja Academy_

"Alright class, this is the big day. Your test will consist of a written test for part one, a academy ninjutsu test on _Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Kawimiri no Jutsu _for part two." After explaining the test. Iruka has the students work on the written test.

After thirty minutes, everyone's test had been handed in. To some, it was tough, to Naruto, it was easy, Anri found it easy as well. As for the ninjutsu test, all passed. Before being presented Hitai-ates, they would have lunch, before going to lunch, Anri gives Iruka a note before walking off with Naruto to eat lunch. Iruka looked at the note given to him by Anri curiously

_Iruka-sensei_

_I formally ask of you to not post me as a top rank, despite my scores possibly earning such. I don't desire that kind of attention,_

_Anri_

Iruka scratched his head for a moment. _I don't know, but then again, the top rookie won't be determined later today so I can talk to Lord Hokage for some advice on Anri's request... Strange though for him not to wish for attention even after doing his best, that boy is modest at heart._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 finished! I will have the rewrite for chapter 3 in about a day also. Since these are the introductory chapters, I have only added a few slight differences and surprises. That is only natural in building my readers' interests.

Until next time

Later


	3. The New Rookie Twelve

The final part of the introduction is at hand.

And now, chapter 3 shall commence!!!

**Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend- Chapter 3: Birth of the New Rookie Twelve**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon returning into the classroom. Iruka presents all of the students who passed the exam their Leaf Hitai-ates. Of the many that accomplished this feat this year, only 12 would be destined to be official Genin, but that was a surprise that Iruka would allow to be reveal by the Jounin instructors upon the following day, when teams have been determined.

Although nearly everyone received a headband that was similar in color of silk as Iruka's, Three students had received black silk Hitai-ates as a personal acknowledge from the Sandaime Hokage himself of the candidates for top rookie, the students being Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Anri Ryou. All of the students would go home and celebrate with their parents with the exception of Sasuke.

Naruto, Anri, and Sasuke decided to go train together. As the trio got out of range, Iruka muttered to himself "I am sorry Anri, but it seems Lord Hokage may have already objected to your request..."

_Hokage Tower_

"Anri-kun... I sense something troubles your mind, as if having attention of accomplishments is a danger... what happened to you before you were discovered by the ANBU..." The Hokage said with a hint of sadness, he was alone in his office watching all of this from his crystal ball. "No matter what your past was, you are a blessing to this village...and to Naruto as well..."

_Uchiha Compound_

Sasuke personally invited Naruto and Anri to his home, for the compound held a training ground in the backyard. As they decide on a training routine, the boys would chat.

"Welcome to my sanctuary..." Sasuke said, "Since the fall of my clan I have had this all to myself..." he turns to Anri "I see it in your eyes Anri, your clan fell too..." Anri replied with a nod then held his head gently.

"...Hurts to remember..." Anri spoke calmly as the pain of the headache subsided. "...Memories have surfaced within my dreams... I'll manage, worry not of me... Uchiha-san, would you like to learn _Shunshin no Jutsu?_

"That is a chuunin level jutsu, how do you know it?" Sasuke asked before giving his answer

"Kakashi-tousan taught us it last year." Naruto said calmly, "Trust us, we aren't trying to trick you..."

"Thanks, I'd like that, seems unfair that you are willing to teach me this for no cost..." Sasuke said calmly

Anri nods noticing the fuuma shuriken laying in a pile by the porch. "Never wielded that kind of a shuriken before..."

"Well, it is a harder type of shuriken to master, but I'll gladly teach you both on how to use it in exchange for teaching me _Shunshin no Jutsu."_

And so the plan was made for this afternoon's training.

_Around 5 P.M, Uchiha Compound_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Anri were exhausted from about 4 hours of nonstop training, but the results were well worth it. Sasuke now could do _Shunshin no Jutsu_; whereas Naruto and Anri now know the art of the fuuma shuriken as best as Sasuke to teach. He even gave each Naruto and Anri a windmill shuriken to keep.

"Thanks for the shuriken Sasuke" Naruto said happily, although panting. Of the three, he was only short of breath, his stamina still going strong

"...Anytime, thanks for the jutsu...and for helping me awaken my Sharingan..." Sasuke replies

Anri was the reason why Sasuke's Sharigan activated. After hearing Sasuke speak of how he could attain his bloodline, Anri used enough kenjutsu to have Sasuke feel endangered greatly to benefit from all of it.

"Sorry if my actions startled you Uchiha-san" Anri said calmly

"Don't worry about it, and just call me Sasuke, you need not be formal with me, your friend." Sasuke said feeling uneasy for being referred to on a formal scale amongst friends. "Besides, if I should feel anything towards your actions from earlier, it will and is gratitude for awakening my Sharingan."

Anri nods calmly, and also received a playful punch on the shoulder by Naruto.

"We'll catch you tomorrow Sasuke, later!" Naruto spoke cheerfully as he and Anri had to go home about this time.

"Hn" Sasuke nods with a slight smile "Catch you tomorrow then, Naruto, Anri" After Naruto and Anri leave, Sasuke goes back into his home. _My goal is to kill Itachi for what he did to our clan... but I am not strong enough yet... I am sure Anri and Naruto's help by training with me will get me stronger... when the time comes, I will resolve all of this... More than likely by killing Itachi... _Before getting completely lost in thought, Sasuke noticed a note addressed to him

_Uchiha-san_

_You have been personally invited to a party honoring the graduating Genin. Commencement starts at 7:00 P.M at the Hatake Residence. Please come_

_Lord Hokage_

Sasuke smirked, _Change of plans Naruto and Anri, I'll most likely be seeing you during this party. _

_Hatake Residence 5:30 P.M_

Naruto and Anri enter the house by use of Naruto's key. No one was home for the time being so they would go to their room to study some scrolls. Little do they know that the top genin are receiving a party of honoring their feat at this very residence in about ninety minutes. Passing the time the boys would chat

"So Anri, have any admirers?" Naruto asked

"None that I am aware of, why do you ask?" Anri questioned

"Well, I found out recently that fangirls made a fan club for each of us." Naruto smirked. "Kinda funny ne?"

"Don't these girls know that emotions are futile during a mission, they lack the control over them..." Anri declared calmly

"What do you mean Aniki?" Naruto now confused by what Anri was saying

"It's rather simple, shinobi and kunoichi are paired up into three person teams under a jounin sensei. Although missions start small, they gradually get to a state of difficulty involving the lives of the team. More than likely a fangirl will just bring the team to its doom." Anri thought for a moment before continuing, "Now, I think there are some kunoichi in our graduating class that may not be of worry. For starters, I noticed that Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya did not act like the fangirls did. So I am thinking they make talk some sense to the other kunoichi of our class."

"I think I get it now, thanks Aniki!" With that, Naruto and Anri went back to silence to their studies, right now they were studying the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu's _multiple uses.

_6:59 P.M, Hatake Residence_

Kakashi and Rin, along with several other guests, ready the finishing touches for the party to be thrown for the top genin. After the finishing touches, they turn out the lights to surprise the honories of the party.

"Naruto-kun, Anri-kun, could you come to the living room?" Rin called to the boys, she and the others had sensed their chakra presence in the boys' room, so the preparations were made quietly.

"Ok Kaa-san!" Naruto called back, since he was the active one of the two boys voice wise. Anri nods as both boys put up the scrolls and head to the living room.

_With Sasuke_

Coincidentally, Sasuke was at the front door. It would also be ironic that all three boys would enter the dark living room at the same time from different entry points. All three would feel the same shock as the lights flash on...

"SURPRISE!!"

_Normal POV, living room, Hatake Residence_

Anri, Naruto, and Sasuke would be startled by this shout of 'surprise' hence getting them instinctively to take their fighting stances. After seeing all who was there, all three made a mental sigh of relief and went into the living room amongst the others, some they never saw before.

Sandaime Hokage was one of the familiar faces to all three boys, wearing his hokage robes as if on business, all involving this gathering unknown to the boys

Kakashi was the next of recognizable people that the boys knew. However, Sasuke would meet the woman that happened to be the wife of Kakashi for the first time in his life. Said woman of course Naruto and Anri's adoptive kaasan, Rin Hatake

The last of the recognizable people all three boys knew were Iruka-sensei, Ayame Ichiraku, and Teuchi Ichiraku. Each boy guessing mentally that the Ichirakus helped with the food, and Iruka-sensei being there to further congratulate his top students.

The rest of the group were all Jounin, none that the boys recognized. First of them was the most noticeable one, Maito Gai. That green outfit easily depicted who he was, even with the jounin vest present. With him was his identical twin appearing much younger, Rock Lee. Other than being the exception of being amongst the group of Jounin, Lee had no parents, so Gai to him was like a father to him. Such could be told since both wore the same outfit with weights; Gai's being 2000lbs altogether, whereas Lee was maxing 800lbs currently. Both wore Hitai-ate around their waists made of a silk faded red. The thick eyebrows were also a similarity.

Next to be noticed would be a man smoking a cigerette; Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage. He had hair of a color similar to that of Sasuke,, but shorter and more tame unlike Sasuke's hair that seemed to defy all laws of gravity. Under his jounin vest he wore a matching navy blue shirt and pants, his attire as a shinobi. He also had a beard similar to that of his father in style.

Another unrecognizable face for that of one of two female jounin; Kurenai Yuuhi, the proclaimed 'Ice Queen and Genjutsu mistress of Konoha' Her jounin vest lie hidden under her coat, which appeared to be similar to that of a kimono of the colors red, tan, and black within respective designs on the clothing. She wore with it a white skirt. Her Kunai holsters were filled, each strapped along her thigh, a warning to perverts to not to mess with her. She would be easy to find with her ruby red eyes and long charcoal black hair.

Anko Mitarashi was the other female amongst the group of jounin. She had faded purple hair about short to medium length, faded olive eyes, and wore the most strangest attire out of the females. Her attire consisted of a fishnet shirt, fishnet skirt, and a tan jacket the length of a trenchcoat.

Lastly was a man wearing a cap with medium length dark brown hair; Hayate Gekkou. Overall his attire resembled that of Asuma. However, Hayate's coughing periodically may have been connected to a life of smoking, who knows. Despite such, within his dark blue eyes he was a warrior through and through. He is one of Konoha's greatest swordsman. He is going to be a major surprise to Naruto and Anri, whom requested Kakashi to look for a swordsman to train them on their kinjutsu and swordsmanship.

"Wow..." Naruto said in awe

"This is all for you three, the top genin of the class" Iruka would say happily, his statement of course making Anri tense up

"Don't worry Anri-kun, even though I considered your request that you gave to Iruka, I had to decline..." Sarutobi spoke in a calm voice with a soft smile. "All 3 of you are candidates for Rookie of the Year." Anri would relax a bit.

"Oh, Naruto, Anri, your new teacher on swordsmanship will be Hayate Gekkou" Kakashi spoke, Hayate would step forward as his name is called.

"Kakashi has told me much of you two... You seem to be promising students, so I gladly accepted Kakashi's request." Naruto and Anri were speechless.

An so, as the hours pass, the celebration of Sasuke, Naruto, and Anri lasted for two hours filled with food, gifts of jutsu scrolls, and Naruto receiving his own sword. Naruto, Anri, and Sasuke enjoyed themselves this night. As the party concluded and everyone departed, a tired Naruto and Anri head to sleep after thanking their adoptive parents with a hug. Rin and Kakashi had another one of their sex sessions as usual. As for Anri and Naruto, each would be enjoying the warm feelings from a kiss giving to each by Ayame, her present to the boys.

Little did the two boys know, two girls entered their room silently as they were asleep.

"Time for our present to you, Anri-kun, Naruto-kun" Tayuya and Kin spoke softly in a whisper. Kin walked up to Naruto's bed, leaned over, and pressed her lips softly onto his. Tayuya would do the same with Anri. Each girl whispered good night to the boys before leaving as silently as they came.

Needless to say, Anri and Naruto slept nicely within very pleasant dreams due to the feelings felt from their second kiss in the form of a gift.

_Ninja Academy, Classroom 101, the next morning_

"Alright class, I will now announce your teams" Iruka would start with team 1 and up.

"Team 7 members consist of... Sasuke Uchiha.." Sasuke looked up upon the calling of his name, "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura squealed with delight, Sasuke slams his head on his desk, _Just my luck to be stuck with one annoying fangirl of mine... She will have to learn harsh reality real soon..., _"and... Tayuya..." Tayuya would just nod. _Looks like I have a damn Uchiha fangirl to deal with... well, no matter, I will make sure I have a little 'talk' with her about that... I refuse to work with a weakling... _"...Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka would finish the announcement of team 7 with that.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under sensei Kurenai Yuuhi." All three students nod to Iruka's announcement as he continues to announce teams.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka" Shikamaru seemed to mutter how troublesome to be paired up with Ino, whom just nods to Iruka's announcement. Choji steadily munches on chips. "Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka skipped team 9 since it already exists with last year's genin of Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuuga; Rookie of last year, under sensei Maito Gai. Iruka then announces the last team.

"Team 11 is Kin Tsuchi" said girl looked up in anticipation to who she is paired with, "Naruto Uzumaki," said student just nodded with a trademark fox grin, something he does on rare occasion, "and Anri Ryou..." Anri nods silently, knowing the team appeared balanced with Naruto appearing as the strongest, and Kin the lowest ranked of the three, which didn't really matter to her. "Your sensei will be Hayate Gekkou." Naruto and Anri would be in shock now, being trained swordsmanship and taking missions with the same person Kakashi requested for their kenjutsu and swordsmanship training.

After the teams were announced, the students would wait for their instructors after Iruka gave a farewell to them, saying he was going to miss them, (most of them, heh heh)

Everyone would be with their sensei within the hour, except for team 7. With the silence, Tayuya decided that now would be the most important chance to have her 'talk' with Sakura.

"Ok pinky, I know you have a crush on Sasuke, and I don't care about that since I am not interested in him anyway." Tayuya surpresses a blush upon thinking of whom she really likes, " However, your attitude will endanger this team. So I suggest you get out of dreamland of your self proclaimed 'Sasuke-kun' and act like a kunoichi, you are one of the smartest here, so I am sure you could easily understand what I am telling you."

Sakura was speechless within a mass of emotions consisting of confusion and anger, but Tayuya's words were true. Her fangirl attitude toward Sasuke could be a danger to the team. She nods in agreement to Tayuya and to Sasuke's surprises, apologizes and askes him to forgive her of how she acted.

"Glad you understand what we are trying to tell you, Sakura... You earned my forgiveness the moment you accepted Tayuya's talk." Sasuke said calmly to her with a soft smile, making Sakura blush some.

"Thank you Sasuke, Tayuya. I will focus on my duties as a kunoichi." Sakura said softly as a promise. Little did she know this was the first step to being acknowledged by Sasuke as a future girlfriend.

_That was easy, and I didn't have to cuss her out like a dog like I wanted to, Anri-kun, I don't know what about you is rubbing off toward me, but I like it. _Tayuya thought to herself.

To the three students surprise, Kakashi appeared in front of the classroom door, he had cloaked himself in hiding to eavesdrop on their conversation. Surprisingly, It showed teamwork by Tayuya acknowledging Sakura's weakness, Sakura realizing that weakness, and her promise to Sasuke and Tayuya to overcome that weakness and change.

"I would like you introduce yourselves, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. To be fair out of compensation for being late, I'll start," Kakashi said casually, unknown to the team he had given them their test. "I am Kakashi Hatake, I like my wife and many other things... My dislikes are arrogant brats that lack the sense of teamwork, My hobbies... well... training and other things that I will not say... My dreams is to continue to provide a happy marriage to my loving wife." Kakashi smiled under his mask and pointed to Sakura motioning her to start.

"Um... I'm Sakura Haruno, and my likes are studying and making new friends, I dislike Ino-pig at times, my hobbies... learning mostly and talking to people... My dream is to become a worthy kunoichi to Konoha." Unknown to Sakura, she had taken the first step to that dream, but said dream was to prove herself worthy of Sasuke. Kakashi nods as he motions Sasuke next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies consist of training and sparring with Anri and Naruto, My dream, no, goal is to avenge my clans massacre and begin a renewal." Sasuke had been influenced by Anri that his life as an avenger had nothing for him after his goal was complete, so the slight change occurred.

"Tayuya's the name, remember it! My likes are none of your business, my dislikes are kunoichi that are fangirls and blinded by that attitude." Tayuya nods to Sakura in approval of her recent change and continued. "My hobbies include praticing my flute, training, and hanging out with my friend Kin, My dream is to lead a great life as a kunoichi as well as have a family someday... maybe..." Tayuya knew she had tough standards for a guy, but relatively fair. All in all, perverts are something she hates with a passion. Hence the glare she gave Kakashi when he arrived with his Icha Icha Paradise book in hand reading. Of course, a certain someone had already meet her terms without actively doing so.

"My impression of you guys is... you pass..." Kakashi said smiling under his mask "I was going to make you guys take the bell test to see if you work well as a team, but from what I listened to from your conversation earlier, you proved to me that you will aid eachother to overcome weaknesses that are revealed by the person. See you tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8 A.M. Later" with that, Kakashi shunshined out of the classroom to the hokage tower to announce passing his team.

"He will show at 9 since he is always late. We'll go at 8:30 A.M" Sasuke spoke, "He goes to honor a relative of mine that was his teammae... This ritual is rumored to be why he has such clarity at mind with decisions. All in all, that is why he is always late, Anri and Naruto gave me the heads up on it before they left." Both girls nodded as each went their seperate ways for today.

_With team 11_

Kin and Naruto had already sparred with Hayate for the test he gave them. Now they were watching Anri and Hayate spar.

"Whoa, I knew Aniki was good at swordsmanship, but he's proving a match to Hayate-sensei for now, too bad Hayate sensei was using a fraction of his ability against each of us" Naruto spoke calmly, his revelation shocking Kin.

"Well, I guess with my genjutsu skills, your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills, and Anri's kenjutsu skills have us a balanced team with our own strengths balancing eachother well..." Kin spoke after getting over her shock, she smiled sweetly at Naruto, making him blush

"_**She likes you Kit"**_

"_I am only disappointed that I owe Anri money now... He was supposed to have a crush first!"_

"_**Your's revealed herself in front of you and in Anri's presence, Anri's admirers have only showed their affect from afar." **__Kyuubi chuckles in Narutos mind even as their communication mental link fades for now. Naruto mentally sighs. __**'and Kin was the one that gave you that nice little kiss when you were asleep, but I won't suprise you with that yet Kit' **__Kyuubi thought to himself, __**'Anri also got a kiss that night from Kin's friend, Tayuya.'**_

Naruto would have been mentally talking with Kyuubi as to not notice the speed Hayate and Anri were using, "_Aniki must have released the weights."_

Thirty more minutes pass as Hayate finishes the match by overwhelming Anri with half his ability of the Dance of the Crescent Moon. Anri smiled and sheathed his seven sword and bowed to Hayate

"Nice spar, Hayate-sensei, I learned a lot..." Anri said while slightly out of breath.

"Well, you all pass, all of you gave eachother advice in between spars to help your teammates. You understood the truth behind my test." Hayate smiled, coughing some, the coughing his team was used to after awhile.

"Of course, defeating you wasn't the objective because of your skill and rank" Kin pointed out, "Even with the tips we gave eachother, we used much chakra.Naruto nods. Their attention was quickly averted when they saw a flash of dark blue light emit from Anri as he collapsed holding his head, the pain knocking him unconscious. "Aniki!" Naruto screamed

Hayate examines Anri, noticing the pain was some type of mental pain. "I will take him to the hospital. He will be fine, that I promise. See you tomorrow a 10 A.M" Hayate shunshined after putting Anri over his shoulder to the hosipital.

"Kin-chan, I'll see you later, I got to go tell Kakashi-tousan and Rin-kaasan about my aniki." Naruto said calmly with slight firmness in his words. However, he didn't notice adding the 'chan' suffix to Kin's name.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I hope he gets well... see you later." Kin smiled sweetly as a means to try to cheer Naruto's worry, which did work a bit. _I'll tell Tayuya about Anri so she can go check on him_

"Thanks Kin-chan" Naruto waves goodbye and runs home to tell his kaasan and tousan. He didn't bother to notice getting into the habit of calling Kin, Kin-chan, nor did he notice her calling him Naruto-kun. Both go their seperate way for the day.

Unknown to eachother, the new rookie twelve were Ino, Sakura, Tayuya, Kin, Sasuke, Naruto, Anri, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino, each wasn't fully sure yet on who passed as official genin, but had a hunch at least.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That concludes chapter 3 and the final part of the introduction phase of the fic. Chapter 4 will focus on Anri and his past so he can be related to easier for my loyal readers. It will be somewhat more detailed than it was in the original version of this story

Until next time,

Later.


	4. Past Revealed

This chapter will explain more of Anri's past.

Review Bin

**Dimtri- **Glad you enjoy the story.

Thank you readers for baring with me. Now, I present you chapter 4 of Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4- Past revealed**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anri lie within unconsciousness still, but now in the hospital within the middle floor of the structure. His body glowing a dark blue light from time to time.

Inoichi Yamanaka, father of Ino Yamanaka and one of the best specializing in assessing mental health of a persons mind, would enter the room. Moments later the dark blonde-haired man would be joined in company by Kakashi, Rin, Naruto, and Hayate.

"His past is trying to awaken itself, but by that measure it proves very painful for the boy. I will have to enter his mind to resolve things." Inoichi said as he activated his family's jutsu, _Mind Entry no Jutsu, _This of course one of Inoichi's lesser known jutsus he is known for, since Anri's condition happened to be the first to have witnesses see Inoichi this jutsu.

_Anri's mindscape_

_Inoichi would be amazed of what he saw, dark blue shards clashing against eachother trying to become part of Anri's mind. Using a fraction of his chakra, Inoichi manages to seperate and immobilize the shards holding memories of Anri's past. Before approaching the shards, Inoichi received another shock._

"_This boy has two energy sources it would seem, Chakra, and the other dark blue energy source..." Inoichi mutters to himself as he approaches the first dark blue shard. He taps it, allowing him to gaze into Anri's past._

_First shard of Anri's past_

_A woman travelled in a storm of ice, a powerful blizzard. She would be hooded hence unrecognizable. Within her cloak she carried a basket. Upon entering a village called Twilyte, she heads to a house, knocks, and leaves the basket on the porch upon sensing someone coming to the door. The owner of the house, Teimeias, an old sage with faded cyan coled hair and blue eyes took the bundle into his care. Within the basket was seven children, though It couldn't be assessed if they all were related since none shared a resemblance as brothers of a family would._

_-Vision ends-_

_Inoichi nods and places the shard gently with others within the mind of Anri. "So the boy is an orphan for certain, but two more of those strange colored shards remain" Inoichi tapped the second shard and views the memory_

_Second shard of Anri's past_

_Anri and the six other boys have been taught much about the legendary art of Katamaundo as well as swordsmanship. The blue energy of a dark shade was known to them as Kata. Each boy would head out to different areas to train their elemental affinity. Anri's was wind, so his destination was actually further than the others. This would be the last point of happiness in the boy's life._

_-Vision ends-_

_Inoichi looked at the final shard, it was a darker blue than the other two. Nervously he taps it and views the last memory after placing the second shard within the mind of Anri safely. Instead of a few visions of events, Inoichi would see this shard's events focused upon Anri_

_Final shard of Anri's memory, Anri's POV_

_While at the Wind elemental shrine, I was ambushed by many of the Dark Aura. I would have surely died if not for the aid of a legendary blade. It emitted a blinding light to halt the enemy long enough for me to take the sword as my own. With the swordsmanship I was taught by Teimeias, I knew that I had to do what needed to be done. One by one I killed my opponent's with a technique known as Divine Kata Wind. I didn't bother to keep any alive to interrogate, for as time passes, the Dark Aura had already started a full scale invasion within Twilye_

_By instinct, I ran back to the village of Twilyte as fast as I could. I heard many explosions, which seemed to get louder overtime. What was worse was I knew that energy causing the disturbance all too well, that of our Katamaundo clan's rival; the Dark Aura. Taking with me the legendary blade I acquired near the destination of my training, I ran faster, ready to aid in this fight._

_As I got near the outskirts of the village however, I could go no further. A light barrier prevented me from doing so, I questioned why Teimeias made a barrier, but also was busy trying to breakthrough. My efforts failed, the barrier was made as if to prevent me to coming to my doom. The force of the barrier sent my body flying and hitting the ground many miles away... I would remain unconscious due to the force of impact... Before passing out, I felt lightheaded._

_-Vision end-_

_Inoichi silently placed the final shard in allignment with Anri's mind. He then deactivated his jutsu and left the mind of Anri_

Inoichi seemed to be panting after regaining control of his own body after his soul returned to it. "The boy should be fine... just make sure he tells you all of his past himself so that it doesn't hurt him later." With that, Inoichi shunshined out of the hospital room, not wishing for the others to see the extent of shock he was in after seeing Anri's mind and learning much about the boy. _That's why he doesn't seek attention of high recognition. He is worried that he may be endangerment to Konoha to this 'Dark Aura' I will inform Lord Hokage and let him know all will be fine. _Inoichi would later be in the Hokage tower to tell the Sandaime about Anri's condition and all that transpried while resolving the conflict within the boy's mind

"..." Everyone else remained silent for now, they did see the expression of shock on Inoichi's face and hope Anri may be able to let them know about it. In turn they would be able to help him more. Anri would eventually stir and wake, taking notice of his surroundings.

"Wha... what happened..." Anri spoke slightly feeling weakness in his voice, mentally he still needed some rest.

"You had a memory lapse shortly after our spar..." Hayate replied, coughing as usual.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked Anri in worry.

"I...I am not sure..." Anri said, still alert about the Dark Aura once more in his life.

"Anri..." Kakashi sat beside him, speaking calmly. "I am uncertain what Inoichi found out about your past, so if you can, please tell us what you can remember. We'll go from there."

So Anri would tell about his past, having no memory of the faces of his parents, he did tell of the woman who left him and his 'adoptive brothers' in the care of Teimeias, sage of Katamaundo. He also spoke of the training he had, learning swordsmanship at seven, and learning how to use Kata. Surprising these methods of training resembled that of how Konoha shinobi were trained. Lastly he would talk of the Dark Aura invasion and how he was spared. The rest came natural since after being found by ANBU of Konoha on patrol, all would be sumed up from there.

"Don't worry Aniki, Konoha is the strongest village of all of the shinobi nations, so we'll be ok" Naruto said in hopes of cheering Anri up, Anri smiled softly, but still felt uncertain

"An enemy that one has none or little info on is dangerous, but if we since an energy source that is opposite of your Kata energy, we can ready ourselves to take them." Hayate spoke calmly, coughing at the end of his statement. Anri nods.

"The hospital staff said all you need now is rest, but you are free to leave the hospital" Rin said, since she was one of the medics of the hospital whom usually get to hear about patients' release dates

Anri nods as he slowly got out of bed and heads home with his adoptive family. After eating a light supper, Anri went to bed early as did Naruto. Naruto would decide to wait to study the new scrolls of jutsu with Anri tomorrow.

Meanwhile as Anri and Naruto sleep, Kin and Tayuya once again make a nightlyvisit to the boys' room. Kin giving Naruto a deep kiss to relax him from the scare Anri gave them earlier, whereas Tayuya kissed Anri as well as stroke his hair softly. Her way of giving him care to heal whatever pained him. They made their actions quick, since Kakashi and Rin were not having one of their little sex sessions tonight. After whispering good night to the boys, Kin and Tayuya leave as silently as they came, to return to their apartment to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

More has been revealed for the harems of Naruto and Anri

So far it is Naruto/Kin and Anri/Tayuya. Ayame may soon be introduced into the harem also for Naruto, Anri, or even both. Who knows. The mission to the Wave will be the next two chapters in parts.

Until next time.

Later


	5. Conflict in the Wave: Part I

I will gladly announce that both **Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend and Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend- Special Edition **chapter updates will be within the same day by differences in time posted of course. I do have to add extra content to these special editon chapters after all. Both stories aid eachother in understanding. But I will point out ahead of time that the Chunnin Exams will be different for both (meaning that a new addition to the harem pairings will occur exclusively in this fic, but not the other)

Without further delay, may the commencement of the chapter occur!

**Naruto: Ascendancy of a Legend- Chapter 5: Conflict in the Wave Part I**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Weeks pass with many D rank missions for all of the teams. Despite the free time afterwards, Team Kakashi and Team Hayate's members sought something more challenging. Saying that the genin were pissed was an understatement. All but Anri were pissed of doing shit considered missions. Anri didn't care since he just had a Kage Bunshin take his place as he meditates. Despite being pissed to no end, the other five genin kept their cool until they went to get a new mission

_Hokage Tower_

Team Kakashi and Team Hayate coincidentally go to the Hokage seeking a mission for today. The silence was omniscient within the room, that is until Naruto and Tayuya broke it

"COME ON DAMN IT!, ENOUGH WITH THIS D RANK BULLSHIT, GIVE US A REAL MISSION THAT AT LEAST WON'T BE FUCKING BORING. SHIT CIVILIANS SHOULD DO THIS SHIT THEMSELVES INSTEAD OF WASTING OUR TIME WITH THESE USELESS ASS D RANK MISSIONS" Tayuya shouted feeling really annoyed of having to do ridiculous missions of civilian chores basically.

"Yeah Ojisan, there is got to be something better than civilian chores you can give as a mission." Naruto added, Tayuya had caused an awkard silence with her cursing that would make a sailor blush

"Actually, there is a low A rank mission open, and since both of you from different teams seem to seek a more promising mission, I will make this a joint-team mission for Team 7 and Team 11." Sarutobi smiled, taking a smoke from his pipe. "Your mission is to escort Tazuna to Wave and protect him as he builds a bridge to the mainland." Tazuna enters upon the sound of his name.

"Hm, I'd say a bunch of kids are a waste, but I can tell by what I heard that you are serious and are ready for action." Tazuna spoke calmly, the old man native from Wave wore a straw hat covering his gray hair.

"Enemy shinobi is a possibility, but we are more than enough to handle them" Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Agreed, let's move out!" Anri said calmly, his call a signal to gather their things, Team Kakashi and Team Hayate each goes off to prepare their equipment, packing for a week's trip

_Two hours later, Konoha South Gate_

Hayate, Tazuna, Kakashi, Kin, Tayuya, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Anri depart from Konoha to the road leading them to Wave Country. Naruto has mastered one of his new jutsu scrolls along with Anri, _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. _Sasuke also learned it by using his Sharingan. Despite knowing a complex yet powerful jutsu, the boys have only used it during training, which was still rare. In short they would keep this as a trump card at best. However, that wasn't their only trump, in fact, all six genin had their own special trump card only they specialized in

Sakura's trump card involves enhanced chakra manipulation. This allows her to infuse chakra with her body, hence heightening her instincts. Her limit currently is five minutes with this technique. Any time beyond that will harm her chakra system. As she grows stronger, she will be able to increase the time period.

Kin's trump card is a combination of _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_ and the use of her bells. This makes her bell gengutsu stonger, whereas doing psychological damage to the target's mind. The bells can affect her teammate, so she only uses this if necessary

Sasuke's trump card is the Sharigan Controlled Triple Windmill Blades and a follow-up of _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu. _By binding the opponent with wires from the Sharingan Controlled Windmill Blades, the fate of the target is sealed once hit with _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu. _Of course, a target with fire affinity chakra wouldn't be affected too much.

Tayuya also uses _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu _with her genjutsu inducement by songs played on her flute. In combination to Kin's trump card, Tayuya plays a noctune melody to drown out the effects of the bells to her allies, while also binding the target with dark spirits, hence immobilizing them. Only those skilled against genjutsu are not affected at all, one such foe being Itachi Uchiha. Despite this, both girls will not have to worry of him, nor will Konoha for the time being.

Naruto's trumpcard happens to be the most complex of the group, second to Anri. Using a combination of _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, and Shihohappo Shuriken, _Naruto can overwhelm enemies and possibly even defeat his targets depending on how much stamina his target has. Though a promising technique, Naruto's ability to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra would make it a death combo. So far though, Naruto can only call forth an amount of Kyuubi's chakra equivalent to half Naruto's maximum chakra for now. (To keep his power legit as well as not making him practically a unrivaled powerhouse.)

Lastly, Anri may as well be considered the one with the most powerful trump card and also the quickest to call forth a second attempt follow-up. First, Anri will use _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _to form only six clones of himself, making seven Anris total. With the clones overwhelming the opponent with kinjutsu, the real Anri uses _Shunshin no Jutsu _to keep on the move while doing the seals needed for _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. _If the initial attack fails, Anri follows up with a second _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ with one difference; no hand seals. This is possible since his Seven Sword can copy a technique used by Anri depending on the element used. So far only water has been easy to do. There is a cost to this however, a great deal of Anri's kata energy in equivalence to the chakra needed to do the jutsu. After the technique, Anri would practically be unable to use jutsu for hours, leaving only taijutsu to use if his target survived and still had fight left. Also, Anri has only used his Kata and Chakra in combination with this technique once; upon mastery of the move. In other words, the extent of the technique would only be used if extremely necessary

After about an hour of walking, the party of nine board a canoe and row the rest of the distance to the village of waves. Anri kept alert, it seeming weird for an A rank mission to have little enemy encounters unless... The enemy purposely stayed hidden to analyze their opponents and attack when least expected, when Tazuna resumed work on the bridge.

"I have a plan everyone," Anri spoke, breaking the silence everyone was in. Hearing Anri have a plan was a surprise, since Hayate and Kakashi already had a type of plan.

"There is no need Anri, we-" Kakashi started, but Anri interrupted.

"They are faint, but I sense four chakra signatures. Although a person suppressing their chakra hides their skill, I can pinpoint who they are." With that said, Anri closes his eyes as his body emits a glow of dark blue light, since only the Dark Aura knew of Kata, the enemy shinobi wouldn't noticed being sighted. Anri would use his mind's eye in combination with his Kata to identify the four shinobi as missing-nins of the Mist. Anri then motions for Hayate and Kakashi to each take his hand so he can allow them to see who he sensed. Kakashi and Hayate nod after seeing four potent threats to Tazuna.

"I will patrol the village in case other rogue ninja are working with them..." Anri declared calmly.

"Sakura, Kin, and Tayuya keep close to Tazuna at all times when we are not at his home." Kakashi spoke this since Tazuna offered the group housing under his home for their aid.

"Sasuke and Naruto will be a group that will take on one of the four enemy shinobi we sensed. Kakashi will take on two, and I will handle the one wielding a huge sword." Hayate coughed out

"Sasuke and Naruto, your opponent may appear young, but even behind his mask he is still something to be reckoned with. He is about your age, but has the capabilities that can match a jounin." Kakashi spoke giving limited knowledge of the enemy to them. "Also, the one known as Gato that has all of this planned to keep Tazuna from building the bridge, will have many thugs with him, over a hundred I'd guess due to his power of authority over them, so Kin, Sakura, and Tayuya, you three can fight any of the thugs that try to attack Tazuna." Everyone nods to this plan. _I'll have to go up against the two demon brothers of the Mist, which will be a decent workout. Hayate will handle Zabusa Momochi; former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, i doubt that wuss would be a challenge to Hayate seeing that hayate is known as Konoha's greatest swordsman with his Dance of the Crescent Moon style, Lastly, Sasuke and Naruto will be facing Zabusa's accomplice. That is the main front. Anri will keep patrol in the village for enemy rogue ninja and handle them accordingly. _Kakashi thought to himself, _Thanks to you Anri we won't be at a disadvantage, as our enemies had planned._

Everyone returned to silence as they continue into the village of the waves. Although a beautiful sight, the mist around the area was indeed menacing.

"Keep your guard up everyone, the enemy is close..." Kakashi spoke in a calm, serious tone.

Team Kakashi and Team Hayate, along with Tazuna, arrive safely to Tazuna's home. They are greeted by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari (though his greeting was more of a warning of get lost, you are wasting your lives going up against Gato) Inari's attitude of course got on Tayuya's nerves, hence she would give him a little 'talk'. To start, she walks up to Inari

"You whiny spoiled ass brat! Instead of crying over whatever Gato has done, you should look forward to his defeat." Tayuya spoke somewhat harshly to get her point across, in which put Tazuna and Tsunami into a shocked stupor, her allies would sweatdrop due to her irritable nature, and Inari, whom just started crying and then running off to his room. Everyone in the room sighed before Tazuna spoke.

"Forgive my grandson, he still hasn't recovered from the loss of his adoptive father whom was killed by the hands of Gato's men." As he finished saying this, everyone simply nodded.

"We have two spare rooms, so make yourselves at home" Tsunami said with a voice of hospitality.

After supper and a discussion of plans between team Kakashi, team Hayate, and Tazuna, it would be agreed that tomorrow their initial plan will occur. As for tonight, Anri, Hayate, and Kakashi would take turns keeping watch for the night in three shifts.

While Everyone else rested, Anri commenced the first watch, he would be a bit surprised to know he had company. "Something on your mind, Tayuya-san?" His calm voice not only startling her, but his detection of her was unexpected

"Just a bit pissed I have mere guard duty over that whiny ass boy's grandfather..." Tayuya spoke in a calm voice, but Anri could sense she was annoyed by the task.

"Well,you can intervene in the battle tomorrow at your wish. They plan on using a strong mist to cover the area." Anri said calmly

"What about you?" Tayuya asked

"I'll probably be there thirty minutes after you guys get to the bridge. It seems these idiots only have two rogue ninja working with them to try abducting the family of Tazuna. Dealing with them will be a good warm up. Here, I wanted to give you this..." Anri's sudden change of subject got Tayuya's attention as he gave her a flute that happened to be silver in color and bejeweled all over. "You'd have better use of it than I" Anri said calmly, but to his surprise. Tayuya repayed him with a kiss.

"Thanks Anri-kun." Tayuya said with a smile, though blushing

"Anytime, Tayuya-chan" Anri broke formalities the moment the gave him that kiss (to his knowledge though, he has yet to learn of the other two from her) "Go on and get some rest, if you want I can join you after my shift." Anri blushed as soon as he mentioned this, but Tayuya gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's fine, Kin and Naruto are already sharing Kin's bed." Tayuya spoke softly making Anri smirk

"So Otouto has a crush too." Anri smiled.

"Just so you know, you each have been kissed by us twice prior to this" Tayuya said with a smile

"Well, that explains why I suddenly had dreams of you and I on a romantic date" Anri's revelation made Tayuya blush.

Tayuya would return to her bed after about a half hour and also after wishing Anri good night, of course, she'd do it again after he joined her after his shift. Which comes to the point that Hayate would be woken to take the next watch. Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Anri would essentially have very pleasant dreams tonight as well as feel very comfortable. Naruto with Kin, Anri with Tayuya. All four would wake early as to not freak anyone else out. Unknown to them, another couple did the exact same thing.

As the watch shifts pass and the night fades, the dawn of the next day ensures a day of battle.

Anri would stay behind as Tazuna, team Kakashi, and the rest of team Hayate proceed with their plan they had discussed yesterday. After the others leave for the bridge. The house would be attacked by two rogue ninja. Too bad for them Anri was expecting them as he intercepted them before they could harm Tsunami and Inari as they return from getting groceries.

"I thought I smelt scum in the air..." Anri said coldly as he motions Tsunami and Inari inside to safety. He would not let the two rogue ninja advance no further.

"Heh, give up kid, its two against one." one of the rogue ninja spoke confidently.

"Heh, I beg to differ...imbeciles" Anri spoke calmly as he formed a ram handseal and become engulfed in a puff of ninjutsu smoke. As the smoke clears, the two rogue ninja find themselves surrounded by a total of ten Anris. "Idiots, underestimation of an opponent is the first step to defeat..." All of the Anris pop their knuckles, ready to get a little workout despite his opponents compared to him were weaklings.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The stage has been set for chapter 6.

You may have guessed, so it is apparent that the parings are revealed quicker in this version rather than the other. Which won't be until during the Chunnin Exams period between the Forest of Death, the preliminaries of the third exam, the month between the preliminaries, and the third exam itself. As I said, reading both fics will give you some foresight to what the parings will be. However, many surprises will be certain.

Well, until next time.

Later


	6. Conflict in the Wave: Part II

Alright everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for, the conclusion of the Wave. Before we begin though...

Review Bin

**Taiki- **I plan on having Chapter 7 up within a day or two for both series. I will then take a few days for Chapters 8-12 in which being the Chunnin Exam written test, survival test, preliminaries for the third exam, and the third exam. I will reveal to you and my other loyal readers that something interesting will happen during the third exam

**kyunaru- **Glad you like it, I am happy to appease my loyal readers

Hm... no flames yet, no matter, I don't plan on dropping my guard. I can tell they may come soon. I'll be ready and possibly won't care much, since I will calmly answer said flame opinion with reasons of my own. In short, everything I do is done for a reason.

1000+ hits up to this chapter. I am honored everyone. Thank you. Also, I spell Zabuza as Zabusa for kicks. Mockery purposes

Once again, I don't own Naruto or Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance(Anri will display a technique referred in Fire Emblem: PoR)

Chapter 6... Jahime!!!

**Chapter 6: Conflict of the Wave: Part II**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_At the bridge site_

Tazuna walks onward to another day of work on the bridge. It was planned he'd appear alone, however with him under a genjutsu were Kin, Tayuya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hayate, and Kakashi.

Once the group arrives at the bridge, they dispel the genjutsu just before Zabuza attempts to behead Tazuna with his sword. Kin, Tayuya, and Sakura get into formation, Naruto and Sasuke sprint off towards Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, Kakashi prepares to enter battle against the demon brothers of the mist, and Hayate blocks Zabuza's attempted strike.

"We were expecting you, Zabusa Momochi" Hayate smirked, purposely coughing when saying Zabuza's name, thus it came out in hearing as Zabusa.

Zabuza jumped back into the shadows of the mist, he of course a man with his face covered with a white mask, short dark brown hair, and wearing what appears to be camo ninja gear. As planned, Haku would intensify the mist's density, making it hard for the Sharingan to even see through.

"Keep alert everyone!" Kakashi spoke in a serious tone as many battles would soon commence.

_Back with Anri_

The two rogue ninja smirk, thinking they could match ten mere shadow clones. However, as they attempt to move, each rogue ninja would be binded by the arms and legs by four Anri clones each. Leaving the real Anri and a clone ready to finish things.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll kill you two off quick" Anri spoke calmly as his body and sword emit a bright green glow. Then, within swift movements, Anri and his clone unsheath their swords and bolt at an intense speed at the two restrained rogue ninja, hitting them each five times total, four quick powerful slashes followed up by a powerful rushing slash all at the rogue ninjas' chest area. Needless to say both fell in a heap, blood spilling from their chests. The Anri clones then disappear as the real Anri turns to Inari, whom had been watching him the whole time.

"More may be around, maybe not, but gather the villagers and tell them to arm themselves before meeting me and my allies at the bridge. I'll make sure Gato experiences death that would make the two rogue ninjas fate a godsend." Anri spoke calmly as Inari nodded, Anri then ran off to the bridge surpressing his chakra. _Only two rogue ninja to serve as an assassination squad on Tazuna's family, Gato, you are really a pathetic man. I will see to it personally that you die you pathetic bastard. _Anri would think as his Kata began to flare within him, this was the same feeling he felt during the invasion of Twilyte by the Dark Aura. Here and now though, he would not fail in ridding Wave Country of Gato once and for all. _The mist has strengthened, shit... I best hurry..._

_Back at the bridge, confrontation of Haku_

Naruto and Sasuke stand back to back, search for their opponent. They wouldn't have to look far however, for many ice mirrors start to form and surround them. After its completion, Haku appears within the mirror dome within the mirrors.

"I almost pity you... for this marks the end of your lives" Haku says with no emotion. What the boys see is a boy there age due to his build, but his face covered by his mask. He easily could be mistaken for a hunter-nin.

"Finally, a challenge..." Naruto yawns boredly.

"Indeed, so it seems you have a Gekkei Genkai, well, you're not the only one." Sasuke closed his eyes while saying this, then they would snap open, no longer cold black, but red. Each eye had a dot and one black comma each. "Alright Naruto, this guy has a slight advantage, let's make this quick."

Naruto nods as he forms a ram handseal "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _Using a good deal of chakra, Naruto forms enough clones to match the number of mirrors. He would then release his weights. "Let's go!"

To say Haku was screwed was an understatement. Sasuke easily would copy Naruto's speed and join in the fray, since his Sharingan found the real Haku already. Despite Haku's skills, all of his senbon needles missed their mark. With their combined strength. Naruto and Sasuke break Haku's ultimate ninjutsu and have little problem killing him with taijutsu. Haku would die silently, as a shinobi would after fighting a worthy opponent. In short, Naruto and Sasuke would be honorable and not decapitate Haku from limb by limb.

"Poor bastard, if only his path was different" Naruto spoke as Sasuke nodded. Their efforts tired them greatly of chakra so they would go join the girls in protecting Tazuna. As for the result of their battle. Haku was a cause of the mist, thus its thickness weakend.

_Kakashi and the demon brothers_

At first, Kakashi had trouble fighting a one on two battle, hence having to resort to dodge and evade tactics. When the mist died down due to Haku's defeat, Kakashi would smirk.

"Enough games, time for you two to die." With that calm voice, Kakashi would form his ultimate ninjutsu, _Raikiri. _Using enough chakra for two targets, Kakashi would slaughter the two demon brothers without breaking a sweat. In the process he destroyed their chain gauntlets so that no other rogue ninja team could use such a deadly weapon ever again. Also, to make their deaths more fitting, Kakashi chops off their heads, blood spewing everywhere. "Saved the executioner of you sorry scumbags some trouble."

'_This is rather easy, but then again we were expecting them. Thanks to you, Anri' _Kakashi thought to himself with a smile.

_Hayate and Zabuza_

"So much for your crew. Zubusa." Hayate said in a mocking tone. At this time, Anri would arrive to the bridge.

"So, only one remains eh sensei?" Anri would say calmly.

"Yeah, is the village safe?" Hayate questioned.

"The remainder of Gato's men are on their way here. Minus two of his elites that tried to abduct Tsunami and Inari" Anri replied calmly as he stretched a bit. "Hey, I know this is your fight, but you mind if I step in?" Anri's question makes Hayate smirk.

"Fine, just be careful. He already disappeared out of sight..." Hayate noted

True to Hayate's word, Zabuza tried a sneak attack on Anri, whom just countered with his sword with little effort.

"Your stealth is pathetic Zabuza, let me demonstrate what true stealth is..." Anri said coldly as he disappeared from sight. Then, many shadow clones would appear, 7 total with Anri being a total of 8 Anri's. All 8 Anri's commence with the _Dance of the Crescent Moon_. Their combined stealth with the minimal knowledge of Hayate's legendary style still was enough to overwhelm Zabuza, whom lost an arm, plus all 4 _Mizu Bunshin _he made.Anri then motions Hayate to finish him.

"My student has skills that will soon rival mine, but I'll give you the honor by dying to the full extent of my style." With that, Hayate unsheathed his katana and proceeded with the _Dance of the Crescent Moon. _Within mere moments Zabuza was defeated. They could then hear clapping from the other end of the bridge, by Gato himself.

"I should thank you fools for getting rid of those idiots for me. I would have done it myself to keep from paying them." Gato said with a smirk. He of course wearing his black suit and shades. He grunted in annoyance when everyone merely covered their ears, except for Kin. "You dare ignore me, boys, kill them all."

That order would never initiate however, for Kin proceeded with her genjutsu with her bells, the sound of the bells stopping the men and Gato dead in their tracks. Tayuya would then play her flute to summon spirits to bind Gato and his men, with Sakura able to pulverize every last one of them with ease due to infusing her body and chakra for a short time. Unlike Zabuza and his other team of rogue ninjas, Gato and his men were beaten to unconsciousness then shackled by the townfolk of Wave Country as they arrive. Moments later, the party would go off to rest after aiding some in cleaning up the bloody mess.

_One Week Later_

Tazuna had finally completed the bridge and named it, _The Hope Bridge. _It being named for the restoration of hope given to Wave Country by team Kakashi and team Hayate. After exchanging goodbyes, team Kakashi and team Hayate head back to Konoha.

_Konoha_

Due to the newly completed bridge, team Kakashi and team Hayate return back to Konoha later that evening.

"Kakashi and I will go tell the Hokage of our mission's success, you are all dismissed." Hayate said calmly. At this, everyone went separate ways; Naruto went for Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke went home, Sakura went over to Ino's flower shop, Kin and Tayuya went back to their apartment, and Anri remained near the West gate of Konoha that they had entered upon their return.

"Something isn't right..." Anri mutter to himself as he ventured out the gates to investigate something after telling the guards he was going for a brief walk outside the village walls. However, that being partly true, for it was a ruse to go look upon the disturbance of energy alone.

"Dark energy...Damn it... It can't be..." Anri hastened his pace towards a clearing in the forest as he saw a cloaked figure completely in black.

"I have been waiting for you, Anri of Twilyte..." The figure spoke in a dark voice as a dark aura of power flared around his body.

"You... you're of the Dark Aura." Anri takes a stance that would be unfamiliar to any Konoha shinobi (Ike's stance from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) "Leave Konoha out of this, this is between you and me... You fucking bastard!" To say Anri was pissed was an understatement. He knew that the Dark Aura was behind the death of his fellow comrades in Twilyte, and by damned if he were to settle the score by picking them apart, one by one more than likely.

"Heh, my mission only consisted of slaying you, Konoha is not of my concern." The figure replied calmly in a dark tone. "Now, prepare to die!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6 is complete.

It was brief perhaps, but the introduction of the Dark Aura is only a slight factor this chapter holds for the rest of the fic. The clash between Anri and the Dark Aura will occur throughout the fic, and it will involve Naruto and the others in a way also. I won't say how yet, for that would ruin the surprise.

Sorry for not having major changes, wanted to get this done quick since Gato and co. are technically minor villians. I will say that the Dark Aura will be a major villain serving as an alliance to Akatsuki. That will be explained later though, when that time comes.

Chapter 7 will be focusing on the revelation of the Dark Aura's attack on Twilyte.

Until next time

Later


	7. Dark Revelation

Now Anri's connection to this fic will be made more clear with this chapter. You will be revealed the events of the Dark Aura's attack as well as slight knowledge of Anri's comrades as well as the origins of Katamaundo itself.

Also, to add, Anri's swordplay will be a mix of Hayate's _Dance of the Crescent Moon _and these techniques from the Fire Emblem series.

Astra- introduced last chapter, this technique is that of the swordmaster class on Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.

Aether- will be introduced this chapter, this technique is Ike's ultimate attack as a Lord. Also courtesy of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance

Shield Breaker- will be introduced later in the story, during the Chunnin Exams. This is the ultimate technique of Marth of Fire Emblem, but the technique was introduced within Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Now adding to what I don't own: Naruto, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Super Smash Bros. Melee...

...Let's begin...

**Chapter 8: Dark Revelation**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anri and the cloaked figure would remain in silence, before suddenly clashing blades against one another. However, Anri was at a huge disadvantage...

"Each blow I make drains your stamina, soon you will fall even without me hitting you..." The cloaked figure smirked.

_'He's right...Damn it... I have no choice, this is going to hurt me a bit afterwards since I am not used to this technique... Oh well, no turning back... Here we go!' _Anri does a backflip landing gracefully away from the cloaked figure a few feet away.

"Running away?" The figure would say mockingly, however, his expression shifts to worry after seeing Anri take a very recognizable stance... _What's he up to, even if he connects with that move... He will be harming himself... _His suspicions would be correct as chains of dark blue energy surround Anri at the waist.

Upon noticing his opponent drop his guard, now was the time for Anri to use his ultimate swordplay technique. He would hurl his sword into the air, leap for it doing a series of flips, then with great speed and force hit the cloaked figure with full power connecting with two powerful blows to the chest of the cloaked man, giving the opponent a fatal wound... Anri would then jump back, panting heavily... _I was afraid of this..._

"...I commend you... Anri of Twilyte... You are extremely... lucky that I wasn't strong enough to withstand that... It seems I... underestimated you..." The cloaked man said between coughing up blood. "...But... I have one thing... I have left to... do... heh... heh..." With an explosion of dark power, the man dies, fading into darkness after the explosion. The force of the explosion was enough to send Anri flying back toward Konoha, hitting a tree near the west gate entrance as he fell into unconsciousness. Within his body were many torn chest muscles due to the strain caused by the Aether technique.

_Konoha_

Everyone stood in silent fear, feeling the explosion of immense dark power nearby before it suddenly fades.

_Hokage Tower_

"Kakashi, go investigate outside of the west gate... maybe you can find something there hinting to what was at work of that dark energy spike" Sarutobi spoke in worry. _'Was this the energy you spoke about Anri-kun?'_

"Hai, Hokage-sama" With that said, Kakashi sped off to the location indicated along with a team of ANBU

_With Naruto_

The explosion made Naruto stop eating for a few moments _'That couldn't be good..."_

_With Sasuke_

"Itachi...? No... it is far powerful... and darker..." Sasuke would muse with himself wondering who was behind such a dark power.

_With Sakura_

Many flower pots shake due to the faint shockwave of the explosion of dark energy.

"Whoa... what was that...?" Sakura and Ino both mumble to themselves

_With Kin and Tayuya_

"...I hope that wasn't what Anri spoke about..." Kin said in worry.

"...Hope gets you nothing Kin, that was what Anri-kun warned us of... It has to be the work of one of those Dark Aura fuckers" Tayuya spoke, certain it was one of the Dark Aura that Anri mention days ago

_With Hayate_

""..." Hayate left the Hokage office long before the explosion and secretly followed Anri, he masked himself in the bushes by the walls of the village's west gate in stealth. He would be the first to witness first hand Anri's ability as well as the power of one of the Dark Aura. After the explosion resolves, Hayate finds an unconscious Anri. "...He's taken much damage... but I can't carry him alone, otherwise I may tamper with his wounds further, thus harming him more..." With the decision made. Hayate throws into the air a kunai strapped with a explosion tag, making a handseal to detonate the tag when in mid air to serve as a flare calling for ANBU aid. Little did he know that such aid was already on its way.

_With the Inuzuka clan_

Most of the dogs pooped themselves, mainly Akamaru and the other pups. The Inuzukas would clean the poop silently thinking. _What the heck was that._

_With the Aburame clan_

The Kikaichu bugs of all of the clan members started to screech during the explosion. The Aburame of course noted that as a major sign of danger nearby. When it died down, they would relax some, but kept alert wanting to know more.

_With the Hyuuga clan_

The Hyuugas, upon hearing the explosion, stopped whatever activity they were occupied with, turned to the direction the explosion of dark energy was emitted, and activated their Byakugan each.

"Anri-san..." Hiashi would mutter to himself, _I heard that the Dark Aura was his enemy from his past, but to confront one of that power alone... He is indeed noble, though reckless with such haste going alone... Thankfully he's alive, just unconscious as I can tell..._

_With the Nara clan_

Shikamaru and his dad were playing a game of shogi, too into their game to notice the explosion. Yoshina Nara, Shikamaru's mom, was too busy cooking supper for her family.

_With the Akimichi clan_

All of said clan were too busy pigging out on barbeque

_Back to Anri_

Vision was blurry to Anri, constantly slipping in and out of unconsciousness (yet Hayate couldn't tell) before completely passing out.

Around this time, Kakashi and the team of ANBU arrive. With an exchange of nods, the ANBU, Kakashi, and Hayate carefully lift Anri and shunshin to the hospital.

_Konoha Hospital_

After being rushed in, the nurses only could find many torn muscles, which Rin would fix up easily. Other than that, Anri suffered from a concussion, but would be up in a few hours.

However, for the occupants of the room, consisting of a worried team Hayate, team Kakashi, Rin, the Hokage, and the recently arrived pair of Shizune and Tsunade. All would see vision emitted from the blade of the Seven Sword.

_Darkness, that was all that covered Twilyte, not even Jack, the prodigy of the element of Darkness under Katamaundo, was no match for it. To make things worse. Teimeias was unable to fight back even with his power. At this point, the others have all long since been killed. Then, within an instant, the deaths of Teimeias and Jack would occur._

That was all the vision would show, but it was enough to alert everyone about a very dangerous threat.

"...By the way the boy is convulsing, I'd say the dark blast affected him mentally..." The blonde haired woman known as Tsunade spoke. She of course being one of the three legendary Sannin of Konoha. She looked about 20, but really was under a powerful genjutsu to hide her age. Only the Hokage, Kakashi, Hayate, Rin, and Shizune knew this out of all the occupants in the room.

"He must endure... Even if you healed his mind Lady Tsunade, it would just be delaying the inevitable." Tsunade's assistant, Shizune speaks. She was in appearance Rin's double, except ten years younger. Despite the age gap, Shizune was a far more skilled medic than Rin. Of course, both knowing why, one with a Sannin's training is bound to be better than a normal person learning the medical arts normally. One exception of course being the son of the medical core head, but said son had only been sighted during the Chunnin Exams each year.

It would then be settled that Anri would have to stay the night at the hospital, to ensure his mental stability according to the doctor, but also because he needs a great deal of rest. With that, everyone would leave upon the end of visiting hours to allow Anri to get his rest. The window to his room would be open, for the night's cool air to help soothe him. Ironically, this was the same room that he had been in twice; the time he was found after the fall of Twilyte and after his memory lapse days ago... That night, Anri would have a dreamless sleep... Until later that night

_Later that night_

Tayuya sneaked into the window of Anri's hospital room and passionate kisses his lips.

"Good night Anri-kun" Tayuya said softly. She would let him have all kinds of hell to pay when he woke tomorrow. She smirked than shunshined back to her apartment for the night.

Anri would have nice dreams for awhile, until realizing the worry he must have caused the others... _Damn it to hell... I am so going to have hell to pay when I get up... _He thought to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7 down and complete, w00t!

Next chapter will be events prior to the first exam of the Chunnin Exams and the first exam also.

Oh, and if any of you see any typos in my fics. Don't worry of it. It is my way of saying I am a knucklehead and I have fun writing these fics. The mistakes are for laughs. (at least I hope they get some laughs... or knowing my luck it will be flames instead...lol)

Until next time

Later


	8. The First Exam: Ibiki's test

Time for the Chunnin Exams... but first...

Review Bin

**Taiki-** Glad to hear your approval once more my most loyal of fans.

With that, commencement of chapter 8 starts... NOW!!

**Chapter 8: Chunnin Exams- First Exam**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anri made a swift recovery, minus the grief he got from a few certain people of acting like a baka for confronting the Dark Aura assailant alone yesterday.

Flashback

_Upon waking up the next day and leaving the hosptial, a very pissed Tayuya tackles the hell out of him_

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT CRAZY SHIT! YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Tayuya yelled in anger bonking Anri on the head with her flute, after moments of doing this. Tayuya hugged Anri tightly and started sobbing, "...What if you died, ...I would have been in so much pain losing you Anri-kun..."_

_Anri would comfort Tayuya and pat her back, "It is my fight alone... It is bad enough I had lost many to the Dark Aura... I refuse to lose anymore close to me..." This statement causing Tayuya to look up at him._

"_Anri-kun..." She said softly as she helps him to his feet._

_After that meeting with Tayuya, Naruto, Rin, and Kakashi scolded him, but not at the degree Tayuya did. Regardless of it, they made Anri promise to call his teammates and sensei to back him up if ever he felt the need to go confront one of the Dark Aura._

_-End flashback-_

Anri had long since left the hospital. After a brief meeting with his team. Anri goes alone to meditate by the river. They were told that it was optional to take the Chunnin Exams and if accepted, they'd meet at room 301 of the Ninja academy tower. However, much was on Anri's mind

_'It is faint, but I sense the Dark Aura arriving here undercover. They seem like spies... Maybe through them I can learn of their leader...' _Anri thought to himself, needing to fulfill the mission his adoptive grandfather had failed.

After thinking to himself for awhile. Anri would head to the Ninja academy.

_Hokage Tower_

"Alright... So, out of you jounin present. What candidates have you for this years Chunnin Exams." Sarutobi spoke after taking a puff of his pipe.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, of team 7, consisting of Tayuya, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are ready for the Chunnin Selection Exams" Kakashi spoke calmly.

"I, Hayate Gekkou, of team 11, consisting of Anri Ryou, Kin Tsuchi, and Naruto Uzumaki are ready for the Chunnin Selection Exams" Hayate coughed out calmly.

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi of team 8, consisting of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka are ready for the Chunnin Selection Exams" Kurenai spoke confidently.

"And I, Asuma Sarutobi of team 10, consisting of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka are ready for the Chunnin Selection Exams." Asuma spoke then afterwards taking another drag of his cigarette.

After hearing this, Maito Gai went ballistic.

"They are only rookies, shouldn't you guys hold off" Gai protested

"All of the genin we recommended are more than ready for this exam Gai" Kakashi said in a board tone, while reading Icha Icha Paradise

_'Damn you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude' _Gai would muse to himself before speaking, "Well then, I will nominate my team of TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee for the Chunnin Selection Exams."With that, Gai did his trademark nice guy pose with his goofy smile and sticking his thumb into the air.

"Well then, that will make 18 leaf genin with the inclusion of the final team of nominees for the Chunnin Selection Exams of the genin team of Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi, and Kabuto Yakushi." Sarutobi takes another puff of his pipe. "Now, for the exams themselves... the following Tokubetsu Jounin will be proctors for each exam. Exam one will be done by Ibiki Morino, exam two by Anko Mitarashi, and the final exam by Genma Shiramui" With that, the chunnin exams were set

_Streets of Konoha_

"AHHH!! Let me go you damn freak!" Konohamaru screeched while being in the grip of Kankuro.

"Shut it brat" Kankuro spoke harshly. He wore a dark brown cloak and carried a strange case on his back. The purple markings on his face often mistaken for make-up.

"That's enough Kankuro!" Temari shouted, but as she did so, a rock hit the head of Kankuro, making him release Konohamaru.

"If you are here for the Chunnin Exams, I suggest you leave the kid alone" Sasuke spoke calmly while sitting in a nearby tree branch. He of course the one who threw the rock and hit Kankuro in the head.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace..." A voice of coldness spoke from within the tree.

"..." Kankuro was stopped in fear.

"Let's go Temari, Kankuro..." The one in the tree known as Gaara spoke once again in his cold tone of voice. He had ice blue eyes with black bags under them as like an insomniac would have. He carries a gourd that stored sand.

"Stop, you with the gourd... what's your name?" Sasuke spoke calmly _'He hid himself to an extent where even I couldn't sense him'_

"Sabaku no Gaara..." The boy with the gourd said without even turning around. Within moments, all three of the Sunagakure genin had left to the site of the chunnin exams.

Konohamaru would leave quickly to tell his friends what happened. As for Sasuke, he too would leave, but for the chunnin exams

_Outside room 301_

Anri stood against a wall beside the entrance to 301, examining all of the other teams here for the chunnin exams. _'Five weaklings and one elite from the Dark Aura as here also. The elite I may be able to force out the info I seek' _Anri thought to himself.

Neji Hyuuga's gaze would fall upon the from of Anri, _'He is that boy we saw yesterday...'_

Hinata Hyuuga also noted Anri's presence, "_Naruto-kun's teammate...'_

Naruto and Kin did the similar fashion as Anri as they stood beside Anri. Both also feeling ready for the exams, but also curious of their competition.

Sasuke and his team would stand alongside Naruto's team, though the two girls scoped out competiton. Sasuke's attention falls upon a boy with silver hair in a short fashion as well as wearing glasses. Sasuke would then approach said boy.

"This your first time taking these exams?" the silver haired boy would ask.

"Indeed" Sasuke replied calmly, "What is your name, and what is up with those strange cards of yours."

"Kabuto Yakushi, and I take it you are Sasuke Uchiha." upon saying this, Kabuto would receive a nod from Sasuke, 'As for my cards, they are data cards that I have gathered throughout these exams, this will be my seventh."

"So, why isn't that you are chunnin?" Sasuke would ask.

"Well, I am just curious to learn of my opponents first," Kabuto would say calmly, hiding his true intentions of course, "Any fighter you are particular interested in?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke would say instantly

"Alright," Kabuto takes from his stack of blank cards one in particular, applying chakra to it to reveal the data he has on Gaara, "He has been on many C rank missions up to A rank without receiving a scratch. His abilities are unknown though." Kabuto would say calmly.

"I see, thank you Kabuto-san," Sasuke would walk back to his team as Kabuto adjusts his glasses.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and Anri. _'So these are the threats the boss warned me about. No matter, even the toughest of opponents have weaknesses._

The slamming open of the door of room 301 broke everyone from what ever they had been doing as a man wearing a black trenchcoat spoke.

"Alright runts, I am your first instructor, Ibiki Morino, now, find a seat and don't even think of sitting with your teammates for this test." The interrogation specialist spoke in a cold tone while smirking. As everyone enterend and took a seat, Ibiki continued. "You will have an hour for this test. If any of your team gets a zero, all of that team fails, everyone gets ten points. Every wrong answer subtracts a point, also, cheating will cost 2 points if caught. Five strikes and the cheater and his team fail. Also, 45 minutes into the test, I will give the tenth question. Now, BEGIN!" Ibiki would declare after all of the tests were passed out.

Sasuke, figuring that cheating was emphasized, but not an automatic failure told him one thing; they were expected to cheat and not get caught. He would copy the movements of Neji with his Sharigan after Neji activates his Byakugan to copy the chunnin in disguise's answers.

Sakura answered all her questions with her knowledge, which Ino then uses her family jutsu to take over Sakura's mind to get the answers, she then does this on her teammates giving them the answers. Shikamaru didn't care since prior to Ino's jutsu, he was staring out the window at clouds and Choji was eating chips which was ok to the instructors.

Kin, Naruto, and Anri go by instinct, which still help in getting their answers.

Hinata got her answers from her own intellect plus the use of her Byakugan for answers she was unsure of.

TenTen and Lee received their answers from Neji by the use of Morse Code.

Kankuro went to the bathroom with the 21st instructor which was his puppet in disguise. He would return upon the time for the tenth question.

Gaara used his third eye technique to get his answers

Temari, Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi get their answers with relative ease also.

"Alright runts, time for the unveiling of the tenth question." Ibiki calls out just as Kankuro returns. "Now, be warned that if you get it wrong, you will never be able to take the Chunnin Exam ever again, so if you don't take the question, you may try again next year." Upon hearing this, many teams pull out in fear of failing, or mainly, members of teams scared of failing hence pulling their teammates with them. Afterward only 26 teams of a total of 78 genin remain.

"I can handle whatever you throw at me..." Gaara said coldly.

"Give us your best shot," Naruto added.

"Intimidation is useless against me... So your 'bluff' won't work" Anri spoke calmly

"So, what is the tenth question?" Sasuke asked boredly. "We'll take it"

"Hm..." Ibiki paused, _'This is a slick bunch' _"for you that remain... you all... pass..."

Silence filled the room for many moments...

_'You sad bastard, I knew you were bluffing' _Anri thought with a smirk

_'Heh, that was easy' _Sasuke smirked as well

_'Baka instructor, well, at least he scared off the weaklings' Naruto thought_

_'Fucking ass, I would have guess the Konoha interrogation specialist to do things this way' Tayuya cursed_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There you have it. Chapter 8 complete, next will be the Forest of Death

Until next time

Later.


	9. Second Exam: Survival Test of Anko

Now for the Forest of Death Survival Exam

Chapter 9 is to be commenced.

Review Bin

**Taiki- **glad you like the fic. I am certain that the later surprises within the fic will be to your liking. Thank you for your continued support along with my other loyal fans.

**Chapter 9- Second Exam Courtesy of Anko a.k.a, the Crazy Bitch**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Room 301_

Room 301's occupants were still silent due to Ibiki's announcement that that all passed. That silence was broken by Temari

"What the hell was the tenth question then?!" She exclaimed in a bit of shock. Temari actually thought the question to be something very difficult. But this all didn't make sense.

"_Aye, that Suna chick is one hell of a banshee, how troublesome..." _Shikamaru thought to himself

"_Someone as skilled as her yet she doesn't understand what this exam was about... I am not sure if I should pity or ridicule the poor girl..." _Anri thought

"_Fucking whore, four rows behind me yet her voice still loud enough to irritate my ears, fucking hell" _Tayuya cursed internally

"Simple, as a chunnin, you will need to gather information while at first being limited. The tenth question is do or don't. The life of a shinobi has many risks." Ibiki would say calmly as he reveals more of his scars, "These all came from missions of intellegence reconnaissance missions" Most of the genin would be irked by the sight of scars. The exception of course being team Hayate, team Gai, team Kurenai, team Kakashi, team Asuma, team Suna, and team Kabuto, whom were not phased by the scars.

After his explanation, Ibiki would take a step back as an explosion of smoke filled the front of the room. As it fades, what could be seen would be a banner hold by four kunai reading: Mistress of the second exam, Anko Mitarashi. Said woman would be in her usual attire munching on some dango. "78! Ibiki you fool, you've grown careless" She spoke harshly, "No matter, the maggot count will be less than half when I am done with them." She gives a sadistic smile.

"_Crazy bitch alert" _Sasuke, Naruto, and Anri thought simultaneously.

"You are a bit... early, Anko..." Ibiki said calmly, "We have an exceptional batch this time..." "_They will be a handful for even you Anko, you creepy sadistic bitch"_

"Ok maggots! Meet me at the gates of training ground 44." With that, Anko shunshins out of the room.

_Training ground 44- The Forest of Death_

"Alright maggots!" Anko spoke as all of the genin stood ready and present for the second chunnin exam. "You will have 120 hours to complete this exam. It will start at 3 P.M" It was 2:30 P.M. Right now, "Each team will receive a heaven or earth scroll, the objective being to get both a heaven and earth scroll, then proceed to the tower in the forest's center" Anko said calmly as she had a map in place to give the group a visual demonstration. "Don't bother opening those scrolls until you reach the tower..."

"What happens if we were..." Ino would ask curiously.

"Let's just say you will not like it..." Anko replies with a sadistic smirk. "Now. All three of you of your team must be present upon completing this exam. Failure will result in opening the scrolls before time, failing to complete this exam within the 5 day time limit, and finally, if you lose a teammate by death, the remainder fail. So my advice to you maggots... Just don't die! This is the Forest of Death, many traps and fierce beasts reside here to test your survival skills." Anko spoke all bases that this exam would cover, though it would not be revealed of the true mission behind it until each team met with a chunnin after getting to the tower with both scrolls. "Now maggots, send a member from your team to get a scroll" Anko pointed to a booth that was shielded mostly, so as not to give info on who gets what scroll. It would only be known to the team of what scroll they had...

Shikamaru's team had a heaven scroll

Naruto's team had an earth scroll

Sasuke's team had a heaven scroll

Neji's team had an earth scroll

Kabuto's team had a heaven scroll

Gaara's team had an earth scroll

Shino's team had a heaven scroll

The two teams of the waterfall village, being the Dark Aura spies under henge, had both scrolls. The elite's team had a heaven scroll, whereas the weaklings had an earth scroll

A rain village team dressed in black had a heaven scroll

The second rain village team, dressed in tannish yellow attire with black masks, had an earth scroll

And the rest of the scrolls were distributed amongst the remaining teams. Each time would be sent to wait at a gate leading into the Forest of Death until 3 P.M.

_3 P.M_

The gates of the Forest of Death quickly slide open as every team quickly enters the forest. The second exam had commenced.

"This will be fun..." Anko said to her self

_In the forest, with Shino's team_

A trap was being set for a nearby team that had the scroll they needed, an earth scroll. Hinata had spotted them by use of her Byakugan, while Kiba and Akamaru lure the enemy team into the trap made by Shino. They would now wait for it to come into place.

_With Shikamaru's team_

A similar tactic was being used by the Shika-Ino-Cho team, Shikamaru had carefully made a plan to trap an enemy team within his _Kagemane no jutsu _while Ino used her jutsu to steal the scroll from the other team. Like team Shino, this will follow through in about two hours

_With the Suna trio_

Gaara had already confronted a team from the rain village, try as they might, their attacks couldn't get through his sand. With a simple _Sabaku Kyu_ , Gaara had killed all three rain genin. (The same team from the anime by the way) They would get the scroll they need and head for the tower.

_With team Neji_

Said team split up for the day, to cover more ground and to search for more scrolls easier. They were one of the strongest teams here of course. Hence the means of their plan

_With team Naruto and team Sasuke_

Anri and Sasuke had agreed to have their teams form an united front, for they would confront the teams Anri suspected to be Dark Aura spies in disguise. It would be a six on six match...

Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, Sasuke, and Sakura would take on the low energy members of the Dark Aura, because Anri said the leader was his alone to fight. After thirty minutes, team Sasuke got the scroll they needed. However, they decided to watch Anri's fight, in case he may need help.

_Anri vs. the Dark Aura elite_

What could be seen and heard were the clashing of two swordsmen. The Dark Aura elite revealed himself to be known as Takeshi, a deadly swordsman within the ranks of the Dark Aura. However, unknown to the Dark Aura or Anri, he was a traitor amongst the Dark Aura.

"I have no idea why you seek an honorable one on one fight, but I'll be thankful for that..." Anri said calmly during his fight

"...The Dark Aura has no power over me... this is something I wanted to do... I will gladly answer your questions... that is if you defeat me... Anri-san"

Many blows would occur, for Takeshi had to make it look interesting to his so called superiors, whom were watching far away by their own means. Their location not being nowhere near of Konohagakure. After getting hit by a fierce Astra from Anri. Takeshi conceded defeat despite given a fatal wound, which he purposely allowed for his plan to work

"Anri-san... only you can stop what... they have planned..." Takeshi spoke weakly as Anri approached him.

"Why do you aid me...?" Anri asks in curiousity

"Because... I was once a student under Teimeias, your adoptive grandfather... the invasion was something I was not part of... The Dark Aura plans on sending an onslaught here in about three and a half years..." Takeshi spoke calmly. "You are indeed strong Anri-san, but at your level, you are not strong enough... Even with this..." Takeshi hands Anri both the heaven scroll and another scroll holding a forbidden technique... "Teimeias knew that you would be... the only one that... could defeat the Dark Aura... That scroll... is the contract for the dragons... however... only you possess the ability to call them forth... They would only obey one of the line of Katamaundo... After my death... you will be the last of our clan..."

Anri places his hand over Takeshi's lifeless eyes and closes them, giving him the proper respect of a fallen warrior. Anri would remain silent as he hands Naruto the heaven scroll as they leave the dead body of Takeshi, whom still was wearing his cloak. Before leaving however, Anri place his hand on Takesshi's chest before Takeshi passes into death, transferring all of his Kata power into Anri. Such of course drained Anri, and after giving Naruto the heaven scroll. He passed out...

Tayuya would scoop Anri up into her arms "He's exhausted, but this strange glow I can't really say if it is a threat or not, let's hurry to the tower." Everyone else within the group nods.

_Central Tower- the Forest of Death_

Naruto and Sasuke led the way to the tower as Tayuya carried Anri, leaving Kin and Sakura to keep watch. Upon arriving at the tower. Naruto's team would be passed immediately, for Anri's condition needed to be dealt with. A dark glow of blue light surrounded Anri's body for much time.

_With team Sasuke_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tayuya would be greeted by Iruka, and congratulated on passing the second exam on record time, second to team Naruto of course dealt to the immediate need of tending to Anri's condition. So technically, both team Hayate and team Kakashi had finished the same time. 1 hour and 40 minutes. It would be noted that the Suna team would arrive five minutes later.

Team Kurenai would arrive an hour after the Suna team.

Team Asuma would arrive a half hour after team Kurenai

Team Gai would arrive at the end of the day, evening time. 7 P.M. Making their test time a total of 4 hours

Kabuto's team would be the last team to arrive, but four days later.

All of the other teams either quit, foolishly opened up their scroll before getting the other and getting to the tower, or died. Of course. Only 9 deaths were accounted for, meaning the rest either gave up, or failed when they opened the scroll when not supposed to.

_Some room within the central tower_

Anri lay asleep in one of the many beds within the room. Standing around him were his sensei Hayate, his teammates Kin and Naruto, Kakashi-tousan, Rin-kaasan, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tayuya

"Is aniki going to be ok, kaasan" Naruto would ask Rin, since she was the main medic of the group.

"His body is changing a bit for the new power he had acquired, but he will be fine. All he requires now is rest." Rin said calmly.

Everyone nods as they either watch Anri, or go to sleep.

_Anri's mind_

_Anri stood in front of an apparition that appeared to be that of his former sensei of Katamaundo, Teimeias. The man with light cyan short hair would meet the gaze of Anri and speak_

"_I must warn you, Anri-kun, that your Kata powers can possibly corrupt into darkness, that is how Katamaundo always has been. That risk is more present since you fight with much anger toward the Dark Aura..." Teimeias spoke calmly_

"_Teimeias-sama, what else am I to do, you and my comrades were slaughtered by those curs, how can I not be enraged with them?" Anri asks in confusion._

"_Takeshi-san has given you the scroll of the dragons. I want you to sign it with your blood" After saying this, Anri would obey after opening the scroll. "I am certain you will learn the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, so remember that this contract requires six other seals to call forth the dragons." Teimeias would show the seals for fire, water, earth, wind, light, and dark. "Use these after the normal hand seals required for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Anri nods. "Now I think it is time for you to go back... May my last lesson aid you and keep you from the path of ultimate darkness..." Everything in Anri's vision would white out as he leaves his mindscape._

Anri would stir some before opening his eyes. After being told that he and his team passed along with Sasuke's team, they were all told to rest these next few days, but to also study that scroll Anri got. This scroll now spoke of how to fight the Dark Aura instead of its original contents of the Kata _Dragon _contract.

Tayuya was next to Anri, cuddled to him, "Hey Anri-kun... you feeling better..." she says softly, since he didn't recklessly get involved in that fight. So she could be pissed off at him

"...I am quite thirsty Tayuya-chan, other than that I am fine..." Anri says softly

Rin gets Anri some ice water upon hearing his need to satisfy his thirst.

Sakura and Sasuke were cuddled together, the second time since the Wave country, they would not deny what they feel for eachother

Naruto and Kin were asleep, cuddled with eachother of course.

Kakashi and Rin sat by eachother, but refrained from showing too much affection, this wasn't the place for an intimate sex session

Hayate was joined by his admirer, Yugao Uzuki, she was of the ANBU, but wasn't wearing her mask, she had long purple hair and wore a black tank top and skirt. Yugao felt asleep on Hayate's shoulder, which he didn't mind, but rather enjoyed. Hayate would stroke Yugao's hair to further comfort her as she sleeps.

_Days later at the end of the second exam._

Only 18 genin would have passed the this point...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Success, chapter 9 complete. More of Anri and the mysterious ways of Katamaundo has been revealed.

Next chapter will consist of the preliminaries before the final exam. Also, an exclusive paring added to Naruto's harem of girls will be in the next chapter.

Until next time

Later.


	10. Preliminary Bouts

The preliminaries are now at hand... First things first

Review Bin

**Taiki- **this chapter should quench a bit of action for you my friend

**kyunaru- **Naruto and Anri right now are about equal in overall strength, skill, and prowess. That will diminish in Naruto's favor after next chapter.

Matches

Sasuke vs Yoroi

Shikamaru vs TenTen

Sakura vs Ino

Hinata vs Choji

Neji vs Naruto

Rock Lee vs Kiba

Tayuya vs Kin

Gaara vs Kankuro

Misumi vs Shino

Anri vs Temari

These matches will be in said order...

**Chapter 10- Preliminary Bouts**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Inside stadium, central tower of the Forest of Death_

It would be a surprise to have a last minute team, making the count go from 18 to 21..

Within the huge room of the tower. All 21 genin stand in front of the Sandaime Hokage and many jounin and tokubetsu jounin as well as three special guests; Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

Tsunade, better known as the legendary sucker of gambling, was interested in some of the kunoichi, wanting to train some of them. The blonde haired sannin would later have a total of six students; Sakura, Ino, Kin, Tayuya, TenTen, and of course, Shizune. Such training would be needed to accomplish a new goal: to have a medic ninja per team. This would mean that teams may later be revised

Jiraiya, the toad mounted sage, was Tsunade's age, his white hair natural for his age since it was such since his youth. Despite being a world renowned super pervert and author of the Icha Icha Paradise Series, Jiraiya was the former sensei of the Fourth Hokage. Despite all views by most, Jiraiya is respected for his strength. He would plan on training Naruto in the future.

After the Hokage makes a speech about how these exams true purpose really is for all participating, a tokubetsu jounin with a blue cap covering his medium length brown hair appeared standing in front of him.

"Before the third exam, I, Genma Shiramui, will be proctor for both this preliminary tourney to narrow down the candidates for chuunin. I will also be proctor for the third exam as well..." Genma appeared to be smoking, but in his mouth was a senbon needle being held by his lips as if it were a cigeratte. "Rules are simple... one on one matches will be determined, giving up or death will end said match or if the combatants are unable to continue. Before we begin, does anybody wish to drop?" Upon hearing this, Kabuto raised his hand

"I drop..." Kabuto says calmly, knowing at this point, teamwork has no means for this final exam. Of course, his plan would be to study the other fighters for his boss.

No one would question Kabuto, since his record as a genin wasn't all to be praised anyway, according to records.

"Alright, now for the matches..." Genma claps his hands as a panel activates in the top left corner of the stadium in front of the great statue. Names of the remaining candidates would be shuffled quickly for many moments before stopping. "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado are the combatants for the first match... Everyone else please get to the stands." Everyone does so as Sasuke and Yoroi take center stage.

"The first match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado... now commence!!" Genma shouts.

Both fighters take their stance.

_Right off the bat... not complaining, was hoping to fight early' _Sasuke thought to himself

_Kabuto-sama, I will now test this boy's abilities for you and our master...' _Yoroi thought to hims as his hands start to be incased in chakra

With a high speed battle at high, Sasuke activates his Sharigan to anticipate Yoroi's moves. Within moments, Sasuke would assess that a frontal attack won't do, since Yoroi's palms of infused chakra are not to be trusted. So after a few dodges of Yoroi's attacks, Sasuke disappears from sight and suddenly high kicks Yoroi in the face.

_'very good Sasuke-kun,' _Kabuto smiled as he adjusted his glasses, _'It didn't take you long to guess of Yoroi's stamina and chakra draining abilities upon his opponents...'_

A shocked Yoroi would then feel Sasuke's presence behind him in midair with a palm on his back. _'The Shadow of the Dancing Leaf... and he is toying with me...' _

"You're abilities may have given you this match, but I found them out before you could use them... now, time to end this." Sasuke spoke calmly as he and Yoroi make a small scuffle of taijutsu. Just as Yoroi thought he had the advantage, Sasuke smashed Yoroi's head with a powerful ax kick. "Shi Shi Rendan!" Upon getting hit with Sasuke's ultimate taijutsu attack, it was safe to say Yoroi was knocked out.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha" Genma annouces as Sasuke's teammates cheer, mainly Sakura. (similar to the anime, minus the cursed seal of course.)

"I'll handle him..." Kabuto said as he took the unconscious Yoroi up to the stands with his teammate Misumi. _'You were wise not to use our master's gift of power, we can't afford to rise suspiscion, at least not now.'_

_In the stands with Sasuke_

"Great job Sasuke!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke returned to the stands.Ino was cheering also, but much louder as the fangirl she is.

"Hn..." Sasuke nods, "not much of a fight... " He would say boredly

"Who cares, a win is a win" Tayuya said harshly, "besides, if I were you, I would have made that weakling's injuries worse, but that is just me."

"Tayuya!" Sakura exclaims

"What! I am being honest... That wuss Yoroi was holding back." Tayuya replies which Sasuke nods.

"I don't know why, but something about Kabuto's team is trouble..." Sasuke spoke up, a bit alert.

Everyone then returns their attention to the panel, awaiting the next match

_Back with Genma_

The panel does a shuffle of the fighters again swiftly before determining the next match. "Shikamaru Nara and TenTen" Said two fighters go down to the arena, TenTen by leaping gracefully to the ground, while a lazy Shikamaru is given a push by his teammate, Ino.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru would say as he stands to his feet, dusting himself off and rubbing his head. Being lazy meant he'd be vulnerable to something like that. Ino knocked him off the stands for his match before he could back out and say it would be troublesome to fight a girl. Said remark made Ino's action more rash.

TenTen stood in her attire of a pink chinese style shirt and brown pants, her brown hair tied into two buns in the back of her head.

"The second match between TenTen and Shikamaru Nara, commence!" Genma starts the match

TenTen would take an early offensive, charging at Shikamaru for close combat, knowing that if he gets time to plan, he would win no doubt.

Shikamaru would expect this however and counter by using _bunshin no jutsu _and following up with _kawirimi no jutsu _to get some distance so he could use his _kagemane no jutsu. _TenTen dodges at the last moment, to Shikamaru's dismay. "Troublesome..." He mutters

TenTen would quickly call forth her trump card; _soshoryu. _Within these scrolls would be many weapons as she unleashes a barrage at Shikamaru _'I have to end this now' _she thinks in alert. Unfortunately for her, not only does Shikamaru seek for this attack, he uses it to his advantage.

Shikamaru would succeed with _kagemane no jutsu _due to the shadows on the ground created by TenTen's weaponry. Not only does he dodge, but leaps into the air, making TenTen do the same. However, at the last moment, he breaks his jutsu as TenTen hits her head hard on the cememt foundation of the stands. Thus, she knocked herself out as it appeared, but by Shikamaru's doing.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara" No cheers were given for moments, since everyone was shocked. That silence was broken by Ino

"Wooohooo!! And you wanted to drop... way to go Shikamaru" Ino cheers.

Choji would smile at his friend's victory and munch on chips.

As Shikamaru ascends to the stands and TenTen regains consciousness, the next match would be determined.

The panel goes through its ritual of determining the next match, as it stops. Sakura and Ino would smirk at one another.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka" Genma announces as said kunoichi get into the arena, ready to fight.

"The third match between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, may begin" but as soon as Genma starts the match, Sakura quickly uses her trump card of increasing her abilities tenfold by infusing her body with chakra to knock Ino out... Impressing Tsunade and shocking Ino's team.

"um... winner, Sakura Haruno" A stunned Genma would say. As Ino regains consciousness, Sakura talks with her.

"Nice try Ino-pig, but you have to train harder to beat me..." Sakura said calmly after easily kicking Ino's ass, which pisses off Ino

"Shut up billboard brow, I will win Sasuke-kun's heart before you ever will" Ino sneers

"That's funny..." Tayuya breaks into the conversation, since both girls went up to the stands after Ino regained consciousness. "Such's like Sakura here when I first met her..."

"What do you mean?" Ino retorted

"Listen blondie, a kunoichi like you won't impress Sasuke with beauty alone. A shinobi is impressed by skill, by one's ability not to be a burden. You can stay the same fangirl that you are, but you will always be weak. Acting like a slutty fangirl will forever make you weak. I suggest changing" This talk from Tayuya being a similar one she gave to Sakura when they were paired up as teammates. This would leave Ino quiet to think on what was said. She too had taken the first step to getting acknowledged by Sasuke. (looks like Sasuke is going to have a small harem too. Lol, we'll see later when that happens)

During Tayuya's little 'talk' with Ino, the next match had already been determined "Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi" Both fighters get into stance upon getting into the arena. "The fourth match between Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi will now commence" Genma called out as he adjusted the senbon in his mouth. Choji takes his fighting stance as Hinata gets into the Jyuuken fighting stance

_Body expansion no jutsu!" _Choji would morph his size making himself twice his size, but Hinata would easily dodge his attacks even when he used the _Nikudan Sensha _Hence taking the appearance of a massive rolling ball of destruction.

Upon a near close hit from Choji's _Nikudan Sensha, _Hinata jumps into the air slightly and spins, activating her _Kaiten. _Hinata would repel Choji's chakra against him sending him flying into the wall. Safe to say he was defeated.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga." Upon Genma's announcement, Naruto and the rest of Hinata's team cheered loudly

"Great job Hinata" Naruto said happily

"You have come far Hinata" Kurenai applauded

"Great display, Hinata" Shino would say calmly, Kiba and Akamaru just gave a congratulatory howl.

"Th-thank you everyone" Hinata said shyly. During battle, she could ignore her timidness, but socially, that was her weakness

Neji looks at Hinata and gave a simple nod of respect

The panel would once again start its shuffle, upon stopping. Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Hai! It is finally my turn!" Naruto said happily

"Do your best otouto" Anri said calmly, not even worried of Neji possibly winning. In fact, Neji would be in for quite the surprise.

Naruto does a flip after jumping off the stands onto the arena ground. Neji merely walked down and readied himself in his Jyuuken stance. His long brown hair let down as his Hitai-ate covered his forehead, but by personal reasons rather than shinobi way.

"The fifth match consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga shall commence!" Genma declared

The fight of course started with a taijutsu fight with both combatants evenly matched, blocking each other blow for blow, after awhile, both clash and send eachother slightly back.

"You are quite a fighter, but you have sealed your fate... you are now in range..." Neji said calmly as he prepared his _Hakke Rokujuyon sho. _After Anri and Naruto exchange nods in secret, Naruto calmly remains still as Neji made his attack "Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm, sixty-four palm" Neji connects with every hit, sealing off all of Naruto's major chakra pathways. "You now have no access to your chakra... You may as well concede." Neji said calmly

"I'll take my chances..." Naruto said with a smirk as he bolts forward. What could be seen was a faint glow slowly appearing around Naruto's body of the color of red. The Kyuubi chakra. _'Thanks Kyuubi' __**'No problem kit, I figured you wanted to show off, so be my guest.' **_Neji tries to counter Naruto's frontal assualt with a _Kaiten, _but Naruto avoids Neji and after the _Kaiten _falls, Naruto would then make a ram handseal _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _Before Neji could form another _Kaiten, _an army of Naruto's swarm him, all kicking him up into the air. Then the real Naruto appears overhead after a quick leap. "_Uzumaki Rendan" _Naruto would partly mimic Sasuke's _Shishi Rendan, _but using _Kage Bunshin _in combination, knocking Neji out, the red aura slowly fades. "Good match Neji-san" Naruto spoke calmly before knocking Neji out.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Much cheering would occur from everyone, for Naruto had beaten the top rookie of last year. After Neji regained consciousness, he joined his team in the stands. Receiving a congratulatory kiss on the cheek by Kin

"A fine effort Neji" Lee cheered.

"I didn't expect that surprise from him" Neji said calmly. "Be aware, you may have to fight him later Lee" Neji said calmly.

"Yosh!" Lee made a nice guy pose

"That's the spirit Lee!" Gai would say enthusiastically smiling with his own nice guy pose. "BURN STRONG WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH LEE!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!" Both Gai and Lee hug affectionately as teacher and student, making everyone else sweatdrop in embarassment..

"Good match Neji" TenTen would say softly while blushing

"Thanks TenTen" Neji replies calmly, blushing slightly and trying to hide it. Luckily for the two no one noticed.

_Back with Genma_

The panel would once again determine the first match of the second half of the preliminaries. "Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka" Lee would pump his fist into the air as Akamaur and Kiba cheer, happy for a fight. Both descend from the stands to the grounds of the arena

"The sixth match between Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka shall now begin" Genma spoke calmly, the first five matches all proving interesting, so he would hope similar or even better during the next five matches. Lee would stand still, after taking his Goken stance. Kiba and Akamaru ready themselves.

Kiba and Akamaru decide on working together as usual, making formation of the _Jujin Bunshin _to nullify any traces of any differences between the two. The final phase being by the use of a smoke bomb and also now having feral instincts similar to Akamaru. "_Gatsuga!_" A deadly taijutsu strike would be targeting Lee, whom just stood there.

Before the attack could hit however, Lee would counter "_Konoha Senpu!" _This poweful spin kick would hit both Akamaru and Kiba knocking them back. Kiba curses under his breath and continues the fight, Lee remains standing calmly within the Goken stance

"_Tsuga!" _Akamaru and Kiba try a double team barrage, but Lee would counter at the last moment once again

"_Konoha Raiken!" _Lee's powerful spin punch would hit both Kiba and Akamaru hard, sending them flying and this time knocking them out. "You fight well Kiba-san, but Taijutsu is my specialty... So you fell into an instant disadvantage... However, with much training, you can get stronger" Lee makes a nice guy pose

"Winner, Rock Lee" Needless to say Gai was cheering in joy for his student's victory.

After a few moments, the panel would begin to determine the next match. "Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya." Both girls would readily get from the stands to the arena floor.

"Taijutsu only?" Kin would ask Tayuya as Tayuya replies with a nod of yes. Both take fighting stances.

"The seventh match between Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya shall commence!" Upon Genma's declaration, both girls would rush eachother clashing in an immense Taijutsu fight. Both would go blow for blow equally, until they clash infusing chakra into their fists. Knocking eachother out. The fight itself takes a total of fifteen minutes. Both girls lie unconscious.

"Since both are unable to continue, this will be a draw..." Genma spoke calmly as Tayuya and Kin were taken to the stands. They awake and receive praise from their teammates.

"Great job Kin!" Naruto said happily.

"Impreesive display, Kin and Tayuya" Anri would say calmly

Sasuke would just nod in approval as Sakura congratulates the girls on such an intense match.

Kin and Tayuya smile in content. Knowing they gave their all.

The panel shuffles the last six combatants and as it determines the eight match, Kankuro shouts out.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro shouts, not wanting to fight Gaara

"Very well, due to the forfeit of Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Gaara wins by default." Genma spoke calmly as Gaara looked on boredly.

"Cowardly shithead of a brother..." Gaara mumbled, for seeing Naruto's fight intrigued him into a state of bloodlust minorly.

So with the eight match abruptly ended by Kankuro's forfeit, the panel shuffles the last four combantants. "Shino and Misumi" This would be match nine, leaving Anri and Temari last to fight. Both Shino and Misumi move to the arena floor and ready themselves for battle.

"The ninth match between Shino Aburame and Misimi Tsurugi may begin" Genma announced

"I suggest surrenderring once I go into my jutsu..." Misumi says in a cocky tone, unknown to the bugs climbing on his body.

"...I doubt that... you need chakra for that..." Shino said in a monotone voice as his kikaichu bugs suck the chakra of Misumi. Within minutes Misumi passes out in fatigue

"Winner, Shino Aburame." Genma spoke calmly with a smirk _'that Tsurugi kid's cockiness blinded his senses, otherwise he may have lasted longer against this Aburame prodigy.'_

As Shino returns to his team and Misumi is taken to his team, Temari jumps down riding on her fan.

"You're anxious" Genma said calmly

"Well, I am one of the last two left in this preliminary stuff" Temair, the desert rose spoke calmly, her golden blonde hair tied up in the back in four ponytails. She wore a faded purple kimono with fishnet undergarments, hence her visible shirt. All being meant as desert attire.

"Well, the final match of the preliminaries will be between you and Anri" AS Genma announced Anri's name, Anri shunshins onto the arena floor, standing within the Ryuuken stance. Temari takes her stance after folding her fan and holding it ready.

"Now, the tenth and final match of the preliminaries between Anri Ryou and Sabaku no Temari shall commence." Genma announced. Anri's match was the third most sought match to witness, behind Naruto and Sasuke's matches of course.

"Hey cutie! How about a friendly wager in this match?" Temari calls out to Anri in a seductive tone.

"And that is?" Anri replies boredly

"If I win, you have to agree to be my servant." Temari would blush while saying this. Tayuya would growl within the stands.

"That wager can go, However, I seek nothing if I win..." Anri replies calmly. _'She may try harder to win now, but we'll see if she can'_

Temari would kcik things off by unleashing a blast from her fan known as _Fusajin no Jutsu _In the tactic of intimidation as well as making the area where Anri is quite slippery. To her dismay, Anri never even flinched and remained standing there.

"I suggest you use your full power against me... though it won't be enough" Anri says calmly, already guessing her attacks to be wind based. Bad new for Temari because due to his Chakra and Kata having an affinity of wind, Anri is immune to wind based attacks. Since the Dark Aura isn't around, the true weakness to Anri's immunity of wind can't be exposed. At least for now.

Temari smirked as she reveals all three purple moons within her fan at Anri's request before waving her fan at him and shouting "_Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!" _A tornado of wind engulfs Anri showing immense fury and power _'It's over for you, too bad for you cutie.' _Temari thought to herself. However, she smile would change to fear as the tornado fades, Anri's clothes appear damaged, but Anri didn't flinch still, nor did the cuts of wind affect him.

"I suggest you surrender, Temari-san, unless you wish to defer from using your fan and trying another tactic" Anri spoke calmly, still in his Ryuuken stance.

_'It isn't good to know that he has me figured out. I have no choice' _"Very well Anri-kun, I concede defeat." Temari said with a seductive smile.

"Winner, Anri Ryou!" Genma would announce as Sasuke's team and Anri's teammates cheer happily. Anri would shunshin back to the stands with his team as Temari returns to her team. Plus a kiss on the cheek from Tayuya, whom received a glare from Temari

"Gaara has that look again..." Baki, the Suna team's sensei would point out. He wore a tan vest as a Jounin from Suna and a while hood, desert attire of course.

True to the words of Baki, Gaara did have a look of bloodlust in his eyes. _'I'll make sure you get his blood mother...' _He would think to himself, but mutter aloud also making it sound like gibberish to his team.

_With Genma_

"We now conclude the preliminaries for the third exam. I now ask the winners to come down to hear an important announcement from Lord Hokage." Genma spoke.

Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Anri, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Gaara all head down to the arena floor infront of the Hokage as their teammate follow along with their senseis and the other jounin and tokubetsu jounin.

"Now, I will have you all draw from a box a number, this will determine the matches for the third exam." Sarutobi spoke calmly. "Each of you one at a time meet Anko and get a number from the box"

"I'll come to you..." Anko said a bit annoyed, after everyone gets their numbers, Anko spoke, "Ok maggots, from the order of your match victories, say your number.

"Four" Sasuke spoke boredly

"Six" Shikamaru would say lazily

"One" Sakura would say contently

"Two" Hinata would say without a stutter

"Seven" Naruto spoke happily

"Three" Lee spoke with a pumped fist and nice guy pose

"Nine" Gaara would say dryly

"Five" Shino said in a monotone voice as usual.

"Eight" Anri declared calmly

"Alright, you have a month's time to train for the third exam, that gives us time to invite all of the fuedal lords of the nations to watch and also help in the Chunnin Selection." Sarutobi spoke. "Yes Shikamaru-kun, what is your question" Sarutobi asks noting Shikamaru's raised hand.

"So only one of us will become Chunnin?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Possibly, but that could be different, for each of you have the possibility of becoming Chunnin. All of you could be promoted or none of you. It all depends on your performance. The next month gives you all time to get some new tricks, since your current ones are known." Sarutobi spoke a half truth, because fighters like Gaara, Shino, Anri, and Sakura should little of their ability. Out of these four, Sakura's skill was easiest to measure by everyone watching. Shino's was to be expected, due to being an Aburame prodigy. Gaara had no match since his opponent and teammate forfeited, and Anri proved immunity to wind based attacks, nothing more since his Ryuuken taijutsu style wasn't used beyond taking its stance.

"Now, I shall announce the matches for next month, to aid in your training." Genma spoke as he held a piece of paper

Match 1: Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuuga

Match 2: Rock Lee vs Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3 Shino Aburame vs Shikamaru Nara

Match 4 Naruto Uzumaki vs Anri Ryou

Immediately after match 4, Gaara fights the winner of match 4 according to the bracrets.

Everyone within the room nodded and would depart from the tower and Forest of Death, to discuss training plans.

"Interesting batch" Jiraiya spoke

"Indeed, I think this is one Chunnin Exam worth not missing" Tsunade replies. TonTon, Tsunade's pet pig held within Shizune's arms, oinked in agreement...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phew... long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Anri's immunity to wind does have a weakness, as I mentioned that the Dark Aura can counter elemental immunities. A key reason why the invasion of the Dark Aura upon Twilyte did what it did.

Next chapter will be the month of training. You will be surprised on some of the training done.

Paring updates- Sasuke/harem of Sakura and Ino (which will happen later, but right now it has been established.) Anri/ harem of Temari and Tayuya (Same reason as the Sasuke Harem, Temari's relationship with Anri has made an establishment) Naruto/ harem of Hinata, Shizune (the exclusive girl in this fic in Naruto's harem that will not be in any harem in the original T rated version of this fic) and Kin, Kakashi/Rin, Hayate/Yugao.

Also, the match between Naruto and Anri will be very interesting for all of you.

Until next time

Later.


	11. Month of Training and Young Love

This chapter will cover the one month period of training before the final exam...

Review Bin

**Taiki- **I am certain the next chapters will really be to your liking. Though I may wind up saying this to about chapter 20-30. I will end the fic somewhere between that number, more than likely at between 25-30. This version of the fic of course will have more content. In this chapter; Lemons galore (or rather, much implied if not revealed yet.)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11- Month of Training and Young Love**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_With Sasuke_

Immediately after leaving the Forest of Death, Kakashi confronts Sasuke

"Yo, mind if I help in your training?" Kakashi said casually.

"Sure, but what about Sakura?" Sasuke would ask with concern.

"That isn't to worry of, for one of our spectators for the preliminaries said she'd personally train her." Kakashi noted, "Besides, I can further your progress with Sharingan"

Sasuke would nod as he heads off with Kakashi to the Konoha mountains to train. This ritual would be done daily until the evenings, where both Kakashi and Sasuke would return home. Sasuke for rest and Kakashi to keep Rin from getting ticked off at him for not being around.

Needless to say, both Kakashi and Sasuke would get a half day's worth of training today, since the preliminaries lasted to about 3 P.M. To about 8 P.M.

_With Shino_

Shino would merely train with his clan. Said training would be secret and unknown to anyone but Shino and his family.

_With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru sighed boredly, how he got himself into this troublesome third exam was beyond him. However, he was part of it so as such, he would receive training from his father, Shikaku Nara. This however wouldn't cross the ways of his mother, Yoshina Nara. In short, both would train hard, but not for crazy amounts of time like Kakashi and the others may wind up doing

_With Gaara_

Gaara sought no training, being the container for the Shukaku gave him an edge due to his bloodthirsty nature. He would sit atop the rooftop of the hotel he and his siblings were staying in.

_With Lee_

Lee would receive specail training from his sensei, Gai. Now with a goal of training under a total of 1500lbs of weights. Lee would also be taught some kenjutsu with a staff. His daily training went as follows

Warm up of 2000 kicks, 2000 punches, 2000 sit ups, 2000 jump rope bounces, 2000 jumping jack, and 2000 push ups. Said warm up would take about an hour then allowing a fifteen minute break.

After the break from the warm up, Lee would have a two hour session of kenjutsu training combined with his taijutsu training. After the two hours would end. Lee and Gai would have a thirty minute break for lunch.

After lunch, Lee and Gai would do one more hour of taijutsu and kenjutsu each. No break after this, because the two would spar to measure Lee's progress.

For a cool down and the finale of the day's training. Lee would run 2000 laps around Konoha before going home.

If that sounded insane, that was the shell of it all. What makes this training insane is Lee has to wear his weights no matter what. The flip side is that Gai would work with more weights to reach a goal of 4000lbs.

_With Anri_

Hayate would decide to train Anri in perfecting his technique of the Dance of the Crescent Moon style. Before the training, Hayate and Anri have an interesting conversation.

"So. Otouto is getting training from a Sannin?" Anri spoke with interest, being told about Jiraiya wanting to train Naruto. "Isn't he the same guy that writes the books Kakashi-tousan likes so much?"

"Yep" Hayate replied simply with a smirk. Within moments, both would be laughing hysterically.

_With Jiraiya_

Jiraiya was on his way to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Upon approaching, he had a loud sneeze.

"Someone must be talking about me..." Jiraiya said calmly after regaining his composure. "Perhaps Tsunade-hime wants a date...!" He giggles pervertedly for awhile before fully gaining his composure and going to met Naruto

"Hey kid, come with me" Jiraiya spoke calmly to Naruto, whom scarfed down his last bowl of ramen, making a total of ten empty bowls. _'This boy is ramen's worst nightmare...'_

"Um... okay!" Naruto paid Ichiraku for the ramen and left with Jiraiya to the river near the hot springs.

_With Tsunade_

Ironincally, she would sneeze around the time Jiraiya spoke of wanting a date with her. "Some perverted baka is fantasizing about me again..." Tsunade says with a sigh as she heads to met Sakura at training ground number 7.

_Back with Jiraiya and Naruto_

"Ok kid, I am going to teach you the basics for Yondaime's Rasengan" This statement from Jiraiya instantly got Naruto's attention. "Now, take this water balloon and pop it with only chakra and the use of your hand." Jiraiya gives a demonstration to Naruto by placing a water balloon in his right hand. Seconds later the balloon would expand abit before bursting. "I will be back to monitor you Naruto." With that, Jiraiya went off peeping in the women's hot springs.

Naruto sighs boredly, "I've heard of the Rasengan, and I plan on learning it in three hours" he spoke to himself with a smirk taking a water balloon into his left hand and applies chakra in many bouncing motion then pop! "That was easy, now where'd he go...?" Naruto would notice Jiraiya peeping at women _'Great, this guy is one of the legendary Sannin, but king of perverts.' __**'Ahem!' **__'Oh, sorry Kyu, the king of human perverts, since you are the god of perverts; demon and human,' __**'Yup' **__'Why me...?" _Naruto sneaks behind Jiraiya with another water balloon "Hey Ero-sennin!" Naruto would shout making the girls in the spring scamper away, and a disappointed Jiraiya turning towards him unaware of Naruto's accomplish. He would experience it first hand as Naruto demonstrates at point blank range of bursting the water balloon with only a steady hand and chakra from his palm. This would suprise Jiraiya greatly.

"You are definitely the son of Yondaime" Jiraiya exclaimed, getting over his shock and ignoring being called Ero-sennin "Now for phase two." Jiraiya takes out a rubber ball.

"The first part is rotation of chakra, this is power, and the last step is putting steps one and two together?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You are one slick kid Naruto, you are right. Do you need a demo?" Jiraiya spoke.

"Nah, I'm good" Naruto said calmly, "I'll come get you in an about two hours" This making Jiraiya confused, as Naruto would take the rubber ball in his left hand, focus chakra into it after rotating it within, then the ball would burst with slight force. "There's step two for ya!" Naruto exclaimed as he left into the woods, wanting to try the third step alone and also experiment.

"Yondaime, your son is a chip off the old block." Jiraiya mutters to himself with a smile as he heads off downstream to peep on the same girls from the springs. But this time the girls would be engaged in a game of water volleyball.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already started on forming a Rasengan and already slamming it into a tree. "Hm... hey Kyu!"

_**'Yeah kit?' **Kyuubi replies_

"Let me use a bit of your chakra, I want to try something" Naruto spoke aloud, since he was alone, he would normally talk to the Kyuubi aloud rather than by though.

"_**Aye Kit" **__Kyuubi replies giving Naruto a bit of his chakra. He smirked to himself. Knowing Naruto would like the use of his chakra with the Rasengan_

Naruto would form another Rasengan, but instead of being a ball of blue chakra, it would be a ball of red chakra, courtesy of Kyuubi as the poor tree gets rammed again. Naruto would aslo combine his and Kyuubi's chakra to form a purple chakra formed Rasengan and takes out three trees at once. After about an hour and a half of slamming the Rasengan on the ground (to keep from knocking too many trees down to arise Ero-sennin's curiousity) He would go off to meet Jiraiya.

Coincidentally, Jiraiya would be heading back to meet Naruto. Unaware of Naruto's progress. "Hey kid"

"Time to be amazed" Naruto said with a smirk as he forms a rasengan with his, then blows a hold through half a nearby tree. "That's isn't all..." Naruto spoke calmly as he formed a Rasengan with Kyuubi's chakra and blows an unscathed tree off. "Now for the finale." Naruto forms another Rasengan this time combining his chakra with Kyuubi's, knocking down three trees. Afterwards he falls on his rear tiredly. "I'll be fine, got anything else you can teach me."

"I could let you sign the summoning contract of the toads." Jiraiya spoke, after getting over his shock.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of toads... Do you know any more of my father's techniques Sensei?" Naruto asks respectively.

"Here..." Jiraiya hands Naruto a scroll and a three pronged kunai. "The Hokage asked me personally to give you these... It is only right you know of your legacy Naruto. I have taught you all I can." Jiraiya said calmly aas he turned to walk off. He would facefault on the ground when he hears Naruto's reply

"Thanks for the training Ero-sennin!" Naruto would say cheerfully

Jiraiya would get up and walk to the Hokage's tower, _'Just like you, Yondaime, he even uses the same name you called me by. As much as I hate it' _Jiraiya thought to himself, slightly annoyed.

Naruto would go for a session in the hot springs to relax before going home for the night. Before entering, he finds a note amongst the scroll and kunai Jiraiya gave him. He takes it out and reads...

_Naruto_

_If you are reading this, it has been long since my death of sealing the Kyuubi. I am sure it told you why its attack was done, so I sealed it in you so that the village would see you as a hero. There is always the chance they'd ignore my wish though. So I deeply apologize for any of your suffering..._

_The Sandaime or Jiraiya was order by me to give you the scroll to my most famous jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It is hard to master, but you can do it.It is in your blood to do so my son._

_I am very proud of you son, as I am sure you are a loyal shinobi of Konoha by now. Take care my son._

_Love your father_

_Arashi Kazama_

_Fouth Hokage of Konohagakure_

_P.S. Your last name is Uzumaki because it protects you from my many enemies in Iwagakure. That is your mother's maiden name. She was a very beautiful and loving person. We both agreed on sealing the Kyuubi in you, so that you'd be praised as a hero. Oh, and stay away from the influence of Ero-sennin's books, or I will have the Shinigami himself give you a message from me in spades._

Naruto would wipe away tears of joy as he puts the note and other items in his backpack before getting into the springs.

"_**He was indeed a great man, I am certain that if he found another way to stop my rage, he would have dealt with the snake bastard himself." **_Kyuubi would say within Naruto's mind as Naruto wipes away tears of joy.

"_I will kill that snake bastard for you, my father and mother, and this village,"_Naruto would reply

As so, a mental conversation would occur for half the time Naruto would be at the springs. Notto mention a mass of chuckling would occur from both Naruto and Kyuubi mentally.

_With Sakura_

Sakura would walk toward training ground seven to meet her sensei for training. She would be greeted by the slug sannin, Tsunade.

"For three weeks I will train your chakra based abilities, then I will teach you medical jutsu the last week. I will hope you increase your chakra reserves so that you can soon become as strong as me" Tsunade said calmly

For the remainder of the day. Sakura would be training with harnessing her very good chakra control.

"Sakura, I will also teach you how to reopen tenketsu points for your fight against Hinata." Tsunade declared after three hours of training. They of course would break for thirty minutes.

"Your assistant is training Hinata, right?" Sakura asked calmly

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tsunade questioned.

"I want our match to be one no one will forget." Sakura said calmly which would make Tsunade smile

_With Anri_

After getting over their laughter about Naruto's training under the Ero-sennin, Hayate and Anri spar fiercely under the Dance of the Crescent Moon style. After the spar, Hayate would speak.

"I was aware you'd master my style, so from tomorrow onward, we will spar twice, chakra usage from you shall be the emphasis with the Dance of the Crescent Moon, but you will also be putting it into a style you will be most comfortable with. Our second spar will be focusing on your kata." Hayate coughed

"Hai, Hayate-sensei" Anri would say as both he and Hayate sheath their blades for the day, finished with their training. This would be for about a week until Anri trains his abilities alone. Namely to fight without the use of his kenjutsu.

_With Hinata_

Shizune would teach Hinata medical jutsu and also incorperate Hinata into making her medical jutsu attacks flow with her Jyuuken.

"Remember Hinata, though the Jyuuken and Byakugan are great, both are weak if overly relied on" Shizune would call out after their day's session.

"Hai, Shizune-sensei!" Hinata would reply. "May I learn chakra manipulation?"

"Yes, more than likely you and Sakura may wind up clashing in a taijutsu match. So getting you stronger is a must" Shizune would say calmly. Hinata would reply with a nod.

_Two weeks later._

The eight genin of the leaf and single sand genin that were finalists for the third chunnin exam had progressed far in their respectively measures for preparing for the third exam

Anri had mastered the Dance of the Crescent Moon sword style, but would still only be up to about 50 percent of Hayate's total skill. Regardless, he would plan on balancing his abilities for the third exam for the fight against his otouto, Naruto. He had gotten his weights up to a total of 1200lbs total to help his speed. He used Kage Bunshins to speed up the process of getting used to the weights. Overall as a fighter, he only used ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu for offense, and only used his genjutsu in defense of breaking genjutsus of opponents, which against Kurenai-sensei, was costly needing much chakra to dispel. The good news for him being that his Kata energy backs him up. He had trained with Kurenai for a week upon finishing up his kenjutsu training with Hayate. After getting the training of outwitting genjutsu, Anri would honorably thank and dismiss Kurenai of her duties of training him.

"I could teach you my genjutsus" Kurenai pointed out, wanting to keep Anri interested. She wouldn't admit it, but his looks gave her many naughty thoughts.

"Thanks, but I must decline..." Anri said calmly, "Shino-san may need youas well as Hinata-san and Kiba-san. Genjutsu is something I am not partial with using offensively... I will be in the mountains training alone..." With that said, Anri would disappear in a swirl of leaves before Kurenai could object.

Unknown to them, a certain red-haired kunoichi had been watching Anri's training with Kurenai in secret. She would deal with Kurenai later about having perverted thoughts of her Anri-kun. In short, Tayuya refused on sharing Anri's affections with a woman much older than both of them. She had already agreed to sharing _her_ Anri-kun with Temari.

Flashback

_Anri would be by the river near the hot springs within meditation unaware of two female presences nearby. Both intended on pouncing on him affectionately, that is, until they noticed eachother. Both would walk off to a clearing where Anri wouldn't hear them._

"_You have some nerve wanting to try to take __**my **__Anri-kun" Tayuya spoke harshly as Temari stepped forward._

"_Look red, we both know he is one of a kind, so it wouldn't hurt for us to plan a future." Temari said calmly, her words of mating with Anri making Tayuya blush nervously_

"_Ok blondie," Tayuya countered to Temari's comment of 'red', "That can be arranged, but let's surprise him in a week"_

_Both Temari and Tayuya would shake hands, confirming their deal of surprising Anri and of sharing Anri. Needlessly to say, poor Anri is in for a big surprise_

_-End flashback-_

Tayuya would disappear in a swirl of leaves, not following Anri, but rather to go inform a fellow kunoichi of his training plans.

Anri wasn't the only stud in Konoha, for Naruto had things even more complicated. First, Kin, and just recently, Hinata. Both girls agreed on sharing Naruto, which surprised Naruto and a third lover, Ayame Ichiraku. So technically, Ayame would share Naruto with two other girls while also sharing Anri with Temari and Tayuya. Love was complicated like that. Such complications relieved the stress given to Naruto with the difficulty of figuring out how the _Hiraishin no jutsu _works. At his rate, he may figure out how to use it, but it would be many years before mastering his father's most prized and famous technique. Other than that, Naruto worked on his taijutsu and ninjutsu as well as some on his kenjutsu. He and Anri would have one hell of a match come the third exam in two weeks.

Next in line of the Konoha 'studs' was Sasuke, he had Ino and Sakura. If they hadn't proven they weren't obnoxious fangirls, he would have rejected them by now. In truth, both were strong kunoichi and very loving people. Maybe in about seven years he would start on that second dream of his; the rebirth of his clan. Love life aside, Sasuke has been training hard nonetheless. He had learned how to perform the Chidori, but still needed to increase his speed to use it effectively. That wasn't much of a problem, since he made a second version of the Chidori that proved non fatal; _Chidori Nigashi. _This technique was meant as something to stun an opponent, giving him an advantage, before going all-out with taijutsu. It was perfect for the third exam of one on one battles, but was next meant for melee confrontation. In short, Sasuke only used this technique in one on one situations, since when it is use, his backside is vulnerable, even with the Sharingan's assistance he still needed focus on only one opponent. Unlike Naruto and Anri, Sasuke had made a recent change to his attire. With the samewhite shorts he wore instead a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Right now he was working on training his speed.

Lee had gotten used to his 1500lbs of weights as he also began more training emphasis on his kenjutsu combined with his taijutsu. He now wielded a silver metal staff. He still remained within that atrocious green outfit of his sensei, Maito Gai. Regardless, it did signify both being Konoha's Green Beasts. He would train for two more weeks to get his weights up to 2000lbs altogether.

Hinata changed greatly during her training. She had a change of attire now having much black for ninja purposes of course. She had improved her chakra enhanced strength, which would be at par with Sakura, but her medical skills were not as good as Sakura's. Obviously, that was the difference of the two girls' senseis. In short, with their own ways, Sakura and Hinata were equals. Hinata was more of a taijutsu specialist now. She would train under her father to learn more of her clan's techniques over the next two weeks.

Sakura would end up training with Tsunade getting quite good with her chakra enhanced strength, after a week, she will further her medical training. Up to this point she had received a little of medical jutsu training. Sakura would however, be better skilled in the medical field compared to Hinata, since her sensei was Tsunade of the Sannin. Even with her relationship with Sasuke, Sakura trained hard, since she knew he was training hard himself.

Shino would learn much of his clan's techniques. Needless to say Shikamaru would be in trouble if he just spent the month staring at clouds.

Shikamaru however, did train surprisingly. He had learned of his own clan techniques. _'Even with my training, Shino is a troublesome opponent... why me?' _Shikamaru sighed to himself.

Lastly, Gaara would either be in meditation, talking to his 'mother', or he would watch the training of Anri, Naruto, and Sasuke silently avoiding detection. "I'll get you all three of them, so you can have their blood mother..." Gaara would mutter to himself. He of course didn't know of Temari having a relationship with Anri. At this point however, Gaara didn't care. He was too blinded by the bloodthirsty nature influenced upon him by the bijuu within him; Shukaku, one-tailed Ichibi of the sand. That seal was weak compared to Naruto's, so Gaara would only be at the whim of Shukaku. Unknown to him, that would soon change.

As for the ones not in participation of the final exam. Much still went on in their respective lives

Kakashi and Rin were brought closer together after reading the note Arashi left for his son. Needlessly to say they were very happy to be of help to their sensei, glad that their actions changed a once scornful village toward Naruto into the wish of the Yondaime; to have his son viewed the hero of the village for containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No hard feelings were held to the Kyuubi by Kakashi, Rin, or anyone very close to Naruto. After Naruto explained much of the Kyuubi attack with Kyuubi's side of the story (and a little emphasis from the Kyuubi himself) All agreed that a certain S-ranked hebi-teme would have to pay.

Kin, along with Hinata and Ayame, confessed their love for Naruto and would all agree to be his girlfriends. Naruto agreed dumbfoundedly since the shock was great for even him. The Kyuubi however, somehow predicted this beforehand, but kept it secret from Naruto. Have the kit find out himself by surprise was the idea of course. Kin trained with Tayuya during the afternoons before Tayuya left each evening to go meet Anri. Ayame would yet to tell Anri herself about the harem relationship he would have with herself, Tayuya, and Temari, but Tayuya did promise to give him the details personally. Unlike Naruto, Anri and love didn't work easily. If anything, it was confusing, very confusing.

Neji and TenTen resumed training together as well as getting closer as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Choji was Choji, eating a lot of barbeque ribs, training on occasion with Shikamaru to help out his friend for the final exam. Life was good for the Akimichi.

Kiba and Akamaru trained also, but not as much, both wanted to just relax, since this month had no missions due to the chunnin exam hype.

_That night_

Other than a sex session occuring within the Hatake residence within the master bedroom, Naruto would be on the receiving end of a make out session with three hot kunoichi his age. Ayame joined in later since she was with Anri for awhile earlier that evening. They would have sessions of safe sex, kissing, and cuddling.

"I must go home Naru-kun, good night" Ayame would say as she gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Good night Ayame-chan" Naruto would say before returning the kiss on the lips.

That would leave Hinata and Kin with Naruto alone in Kin's room. Hinata would be staying the night since she preapproval such with her father. She did however, not tell him that Naruto would be present at Kin's, but that was of no matter. Hiashi trusted his daughter and would only approve of Naruto being her boyfriend anyway. After another round of fun between Kin, Hinata, and Naruto, all three teens tiredly lay into bed.

"That was great...!" Kin exclaimed as Naruto and Hinata nod with a smile.

"Indeed, I am sure we all will have very nice dreams" Naruto said softly as Kin and Hinata cuddle to him, each claiming an arm of him.

"Good night Naru-kun" Kin and Hinata would say together softly

"Good night Kin-chan, Hinata-chan, Shizune-chan" with that. Naruto and his two beauties would have a very pleasant night of dreams as they slept.

Shizune was indeed present throughout the night. Making Naruto one hell of a player right now (lol, couldn't resist) She would be asleep on top of him, but laying up to his chest so that he could breath

"_**Yes! W00t! This is the fucking life, such paradise" **_A certain nine-tailed fox cheered happily as he had enjoyed every moment of this night. This would be the first of many, many happy nights for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As for assuming his role as god of perverts, that would be another story. His cheering wouldn't disturb Naruto mentally, or at all for the matter.

_With Anri, earlier that night_

Anri indeed had experienced make out sessions with Ayame, Tayuya, and Temari. These sessions only consisted of safe sex, kissing, and cuddling also. Let's just say that if a certain Ero-sennin known about the love lives of Naruto and Anri, he would have enough material for a brand new Icha Icha book series. Thankfully, that would not happen. Anri would be cuddled up with Temari and Tayuya in Tayuya's bed. Ayame left for Naruto's a little while ago. Regardless, Anri lay in bed with Tayuya and Temari on each side of him, claiming an arm each to cuddle into.

"Good night Anri-kun" Both Tayuya and Temari would say softly.

"Good night Tayuya-chan, Temari-chan" Anri would reply, giving each a goodnight kiss before all three heading off to dreamland. Temari of course left Kankuro in charge of Gaara, since he did owe her a favor for not revealing the true reason of his paint on his face. If anyone knew, Kankuro's reputation would be ruined for sure. Who would have guess worshipping a traitor once held in great respect to Suna would do that. It was of course, Aka Suna Sasori that inspired Kankuro to be a puppet master. After gaining this knowledge weeks ago, Temari had finally found a means to make Kankuro pay her favor; to not question her relationship with Anri.

Anri would find things very troublesome if he knew about all of this. Thankfully he didn't for his own sake.

_Hatake Residence_

Kakashi and Rin were experimenting with a different position in sex with one another. This time, Rin wore a very revealing gold pair of bra and panties made of lace in with turned Kakashi on. Needless to say if they didn't make the soundproof barrier, they would have awoken all of Konoha. After reaching their peak in orgasms, both would eventually be naked.

They would sleep like that for the entire night, as they had done so many times before when they had nightly sex

_With Sasuke_

Said shinobi would not be fortunate in such pleasures. Sakura and Ino were ill that day. With a sigh, he goes to sleep.

_Almost two weeks pass, day before the Final Exam_

Gaara couldn't resist the bloodthirst within, he would head towards the sight Naruto trained at, a very insane bloodlust in his eyes as he went..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

These chapters will get longer as I go, unless there is a change of plans.

After the final exam, I will post a humorous chapter focusing on Konohamaru and his friends. Needlessly to say that will give many laughs.

Next chapter will not focus on the final exam, the day before rather. Gaara and Naruto clash, jinchuriki to jinchuriki. There will be some differences to the anime of course. Being that this is happening before the final exam a major difference. Many surprises will be within of course.

The love scenes were brief for a reason. After the three year timeskip, they shall be very detailed without any limitations. I am still keeping all of this as surprises. Don't want to give too much goodness away, that would kill the mood. (Or maybe not, who knows.)

Until next time

Later.


	12. Clash of the Jinchurikis

This chapter will consist of the clash of Gaara and Naruto. Without further adieu...

**Chapter 12: Clash of the Jinchurikis!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto would be meditating to clear his mind. He would have thoughts of a technique Anri passed onto him

Flashback

"_Otouto... I am certain the one known as Sabaku no Gaara uses his sands for both attack and defense..." Anri spoke calmly to Naruto while that waited for their ramen orders._

"_Isn't that the guy one of us have to fight after our match?" Naruto replies._

"_Yes, right now I am certain I can easily match him, rather, break his defenses. However, if you win in our match, then you will not have the same edge I have... That is why I want to teach you a technique capable of breaking any defense." Anri spoke calmly. "We''ll train on it after we eat our ramen."_

_After their orders come, Naruto starts to wolf down his food of three orders of beef and miso ramen. Anri however, ate one bowl of chicken and was talking with Ayame._

"_So Anri-kun, what is this technique you are going to teach Naru-kun?" Ayame asked, seeking more details._

"_This technique is a powerful kenjutsu slash combining chakra into the force of one's stroke of the sword. It's power depends on how much the attack is charged. That is why it can break any defense." Anri spoke calmly as he finishes his bowl of ramen. "Thank you Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." He would say as he rises to his feet._

_Naruto would finish his bowls moments later, thanking the Ichirakus as well. After bidding eachother good night. Anri takes Naruto to training ground 11._

"_Now, watch." Anri takes a stance holding the hilt of his sword with both hands as well as the sword itself being pointed diagonally upward. Soon, Chakra would envelope Anri as after 15 seconds he unleashes a powerful slash upon a stack of logs, cutting them into bits upon impact. "Since you have the Kyuubi's power as a backup supply and me with my Kata, it is easy to say we can break any defense. But remember otouto, it is not a move we should rely on." Anri says calmly_

"_Hai Aniki!" Naruto would then mimic what Anri just did, except his target would be a new pile of wood. After taking the Shield Breaker stance and charging his attack with normal Chakra, he would attain the same result with his katana. "Thanks Aniki!" Naruto said smiling._

"_Anytime Otouto, let's get going, Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan said they had a surprise for us" Anri spoke with a faint blush. Naruto would blush too, excited about the surprise Kin had planned._

_End flashback-_

As Naruto meditates, he would be in mental contact with Kyuubi

_'Isn't this Gaara guy the container for the Shukaku?'_

_**'Indeed, he is the jinchuriki for that weak tanuki.' **Kyuubi would reply. **'Unlike you, the seal on the boy is much weaker, thus Shukaku is more dominant.'**_

_'Those circles of black around his eyes are the cause of Shukaku?' Naruto would ask, having remembered that being a key feature of Gaara's face._

_**'Yes, but for two different conditions. One being of Shukaku giving the boy similar features to itself, but the second reason is due to insomnia' **Kyuubi points outmatched_

_'Insomnia? Wait, you said the Shukaku has great control over Gaara due to the weak seal... So the side effect being...'_

_**'Indeed Kit,' **Kyuubi cuts in, **'If the boy falls asleep, he would lose himself to Shukaku. The boy has had a life similar to yours at birth, but wasn't so lucky in being excepted.'**_

_'Those Suna scum, Konoha would be the same scum if they had done that with me.'_

_**'Yes, that would be true. WE can alter this, but we must weaken the boy greatly in battle to attempt on strengthen the seal that holds Shukaku. We can modify it by making it as like the seal on you.'**_

_'So that would make him a future ally?'_

_**'It's a long shot, but it is necessary. I have heard rumor of an organization that is known to capture the bijuu for power.' **Kyuubi replies, a bit alert on the rumors of the Akatsuki. To such point, it is only rumor to them for now._

_'That is fine, beside, I understand the pain he has, I dealt with it too in my younger years.' Naruto would relate on his own past, making this task easy to go through with._

As Naruto mentally talked with the Kyuubi, the subject of their discussion was meters away. Seeking the blood of Naruto to give to his 'mother' Naruto's senses would perk up just as Gaara's sand started approaching him for the _Sabaku Kyu. _Naruto cuts the link with Kyuubi for now as he Kawarimied with a rock to avoid getting caught.

"Anxious to battle, eh Gaara, or should I say, Tanuki-teme!" Naruto would get into a fighting stance as Gaara replied with a sadistic look

"Uzumaki... 'mother' hungers for your blood..." Gaara replies as he sends a wave of sand at Naruto once more, but Naruto dodges swiftly.

_'He is crazy' _Naruto said mentally to Kyuubi

_**'Heh, Shukaku is the cause. Not to mention it is whom is being referred to as 'mother'" **_Kyuubi would reply, chuckling within his mind.

Sand started leaking from Gaara's gourd and hardening into what appeared to be a tail. Gaara's appearance also started to change into the form of Shukaku, but in a form were Gaara was in control. Gaara's form would appear from the head of the sand Shukaku. Gaara would then mutter _Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, _Causing him to go limp into sleep

"**Yeah!! I am back and in business!!" **Shukaku would say loudly as his form was in his control.

"The one-tailed biju... too bad you'll never have any more power than that of your one tail." Naruto would say darkly as the chakra of Kyuubi enpowered himself. His cerulean blue eyes now turning blood red with slits, his face becoming as defined as a fox's, his ears seemed to point like a fox's, and his fingernails grew into small claws. At his back would be an orange tail of chakra. **"One Tail Transformation!" **Kyuubi and Naruto would say with their voices infused as one as they clash with the Shukaku

_In Konoha_

Anri could easily feel the power of Kyuubi within his otouto, _'So Gaara has confronted my otouto early, he's in for one hell of a fight.' _With that, he would return to the studies of the Kata Dragon Summon. After some time however, his eyes would flare open. "He may need back up" With that, Anri started off in a sprint to Naruto and Gaara's destination.

Sasuke would also feel the power surge of Naruto while training with his Chidori. _'That Gaara guy must have a beef with Naruto, safe to say Naruto won't be beaten easily_

Shikamaru would be training with Shogee knives when he would suddenly feel the power source of Naruto and Gaara's clash, _'That Gaara guy was a troublesome sight... Not much of a surprise that he'd be crazed with bloodlust. It was apparent in the guy's eyes... What a drag...' _

Shino had also taken up kenjutsu, seeing as Shikamaru's _Kagemane no Jutsu _can affect his Kikaichu bugs as well as himself, he would be undergoing a kata with his sword when he felt the surge of power between the two Jinchuriki's, but paid it no mind since he knew one was Naruto, and Naruto was bound to be fighting off the opponent that sought to cause this disturbance. Shino sighed and returned to his kata dance

Kiba and Akamaru were so startled by the clash of demonic chakra's shockwave that he and Akamaru wetted themselves. Good thing he was in the woods training alone, for he'd be pretty embarassed if anyone knew about this little incident. He puts his clothes to dry after soaking them in the river. To pass the time, he and Akamaru would swim. _'I can't fucking believe I went and pissed myself... Lucky none of the family know.."_

Lee and Gai were too busy running 2000 laps around Konoha to even care about the chakra disturbance, but rather, it would increase their training spirits.

Kakashi would be looking at his Icha Icha Paradise book as he felt the clash of Naruto and Gaara's chakra. _'Naruto...' _His thoughts would have slight worry, but all was not to be worried, since Naruto could take care of himself.

Sakura, Ino, Kin, Tayuya, TenTen, and Hinata would be frightened by the power they felt, such killer intent that even Tayuya would flinch to. _'Please be ok, Naruto_

Neji would be watching from the Hyuuga Compound courtesy of his Byakugan. _'I hope you know what you are doing, Naruto.' _Ironically, Hiashi would be thinkng the exact same thing.

The village council would be bickering about Naruto possibly being a danger to the village since they could feel the Kyuubi chakra.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade would slam her fist on the desk she sat at to gather everyone's attention to the Sandaime.

"Thank you Tsunade-chan," Sarutobi spoke then turned his attention to the council. "Naruto-kun is using Kyuubi's power to protect the village form its threat."

"But can the boy be enough Lord Hokage, such a power as the Kyuubi can only be handled to certain limits even for the boy." The Fourth Kazekage, father of Gaara spoke.

"I sense that Anri-kun has already sped off to assist Naruto. I think they plan on weakening your son before attempting to strengthen the seal you made for him to hold the Shukaku. Lord Kazekage I only wish you told me of that so Jiraiya could have strengthen the seal." Sarutobi replied. This talk would calm the council of people having grief over the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago.

"I and my other two children will go assist them," The Fourth Kazekage said as he sped off to get Temari and Kankuro's assistance. That in which didn't take to long to do since both were near the Hokage Tower waiting for their father. The Suna party of Baki, Kankuro, Temari, and the Fourth Kazekage himself rushed to where the clash of chakra was.

_'Thank you Naruto, Anri-kun' _Temari would think to herself, happy that their intentions were of not slaying Gaara, but rather of helping.

Jiraiya of course was at the hot springs peeping, or as he claims it to be, 'research.' Until of course, he unleashed a great sneeze "ACHOO!' That alone got the occupants of the female section of the hot springs in a rage. "Nani!!" Jiraiya would soon be pummeled and trampled by many angry women. _'Damn it, someone talking about me, and at a bad time too... why me?'_

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto wouldn't proceed with an attack until he had three chakra tails visible before charging at Shukaku. Needlessly to say, even with the Suna no Yoroi for a defense boost, he still had easy access to his insane power, which was a match for even the Three tailed transformation of Naruto. This made things dire as Kyuubi pulled Naruto into the mindscape

Naruto's mindscape

"**Kit, your body cannot handle more than four tails of my power, and even that won't be enough to gain us an advantage over Shukaku-teme." **With a quick motion, a scroll appears infront of Naruto, **"This is the summoning contract for the Foxes, sign it with your blood quickly, the seals needed for the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu _are Boar, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, and Ram. Hurry Kit!' **As Naruto signs the fox summoning contract, he is ejected from his mindscape

_Back to the battle_

Naruto quickly forms the necessary handseals for the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, _As he slams his hand onto the ground, a huge cloud of smoke enveloped the area as Naruto would have successfully done the summoning. To the Shukaku's surprise. Naruto would be standing atop the head of the Lord of Demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself.

"**So, you've come to play eh Kitsune-teme?" **Shukaku would say in his insane sadistic tone, around this time, Anri would have arrived at the battlefield and already standing by Naruto.

"**Kit, I will have chakra ready in your right palm to activate the technique of strengthening the seal over Shukaku. Anri, that will leave you to wake Gaara, so this maniac doesn't gain any more of his power." **Kyuubi would declare his plan to the two.

"Hai!" Both Anri and Naruto replied as Kyuubi charged at the Shukaku, Anri charging a maximum power shield breaker, and Naruto readying for his task.

Shukaku would of course try to envelope the boys within a _Sabaku Kyu, _which would be done with ease, but as he tried to follow up with a _Sabaku Soso, _he would be horrified for the second time in his life. The sand would had no effect as if it were halted by some force. Until a dark blue light caught the Shukaku's attention.

"SHIELD BREAKER: MAXIMUM POWER" Anri would unleash a devastating slash at the form of Gaara even breaking through the Suna Tate of Shukaku. The Suna Tate took 90 percent of the hit, leaving enough to hit Gaara non fatally and disturb the effects of _Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu._

"**Ah come on, I just got here!! WHAAAAAAAH!!" **Shukaku would wail in defeat as his control over Gaara slips entirely.

"**Now Kit!" **The Kyuubi said in a shout, for the Yondaime's seal effected his presence being out of it even with _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, _but also due to the fact that Naruto had already called forth one third of Kyuubi's power prior to the summoning.

Naruto rammed his chakra infused hand upon the head of Gaara, making the Shukaku scream very loudly due to having its seal strengthened and itself, the Shukaku, losing control over Gaara.

As the Kyuubi shrinks to the ground and disappears, Naruto lands on his feet, panting heavily. As for Anri, he collapsed due to Kata and Chakra exhaustion

_**'Anri used not only his entire chakra supply for that Shield Breaker, but he also used his entire Kata supply to shield you two from that attack of Sand that could have killed you both.' **_Kyuubi spoke to Naruto mentally as to ease the worry of Anri.

"Why...didn't you... kill me... I tried... to kill...you...and the other one..." Gaara said weakly, he too having used nearly all of his chakra. Naruto had as well, but was going on stamina alone at this point.

"I know how it was, to be treated harshly for containing a demon in which you are not the demon itself." Naruto said with a weak smile. "If not for Kakashi-tousan, I may have been driven to madness possibly.. You do have people that care for you Gaara, they just feared you because you let the Shukaku control your life..."

"Thank...you...Uzumaki..." Gaara said weakly as he passed out in exhaustion. At said moment, the Suna party arrived.

"He's alive, just exhausted. That seal has...benn strengthened... So I am sure he is getting a much deserved sleep..." Naruto said with a soft smile before passing out as well due to chakra exhaustion.

Gaara's father would simple nod with a smile, _'Thank you, you two... I did all I could for Gaara, but failed as a father, maybe now I can atone for those many years of his suffering.' _Said man with a striking resemblance to Gaara lifted his son into his arms. Temari would lift Anri into hers, and Kankuro would lift Naruto.

"Off to the Konoha Hospital?" Baki spoke calmly, which was replied by three nods from Kankuro, Temari, and their father. And so, all of the Suna party were led by Baki to the hospital, to tend to any wounds the three chakra exhausted boys may have had.

_Konoha Hospital_

Anri, Gaara, and Naruto lie unconscious in a bed each. None of the boys have any serious wounds, so after they awoke they would be free to go

Standing by Anri's bed would be Tayuya and Temari, his bed was closest to the window. This is count number four for being in this accursed room for Anri (lol)

Next by Anri's left and the right of Gaara making Naruto in the center bed. Kakashi, Rin, Kin, Hinata, Teuchi and Ayame stood beside Naruto and Anri's bed between the two boys.

Lastly, Gaara was being watched by Kankuro, his sensei Baki, and his father, the Fourth Kazekage.

Standing near the door would be the remainder of the Rookie Twelve plus Team Gai. Needless to say this was a very big record for visitors for patients. The Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were also present.

"Hokage-sama, I request a change in the Third Exam to have Gaara withdraw... He is destined to be Kazekage, so becoming Chunnin rank is not necessary." Gaara's father spoke calmly, surprising all in the room that were consciouus. Sarutobi merely replied with a nod. "Temari, Kankuro, tell Gaara when he wakes in case I am not here in the morning to visit."

Sarutobi would smile to himself, deciding that tomorrow would be best to appoint a successor as Godaime Hokage.

The katana of Naruto, the Seven Sword of Anri, and the Sand Gourd of Gaara sat on a table in their hospital room. To ensure they sleep well and at ease

_Later that night_

The boys would remain alseep throughout that night even as the visitor count dwindled. Temari and Tayuya stayed with Anri, Kin and Hinata stayed with Naruto, and Ayame and Kankuro stayed with Gaara. Let's just say Gaara has an admirer from Ayame.

Tayuya and Temari stroke Anri's hair as he slept, both happy he is ok, Tayuya would fall aslep using Anri's right hand as a pillow. Temari would use Anri's left hand as her pillow. Poor Anri is going to have very numb hands when he wakes.

Kin and Hinata would do the same motions with Naruto, each sleeping on one of his hands for a pillow.

Gaara experienced a similar fate, minus one girl of course. Ayame had instead however used Gaara's chest as a pillow. This would make Kankuro snicker, seeing that his once cold hearted brother was gaining mass affection, not to mention his sand allowed Ayame to touch him.

Kankuro just fell asleep within his chair, although one could swear he appeared as if he were high. (Couldn't resist. Lol)

Within the night, Ayame would be cuddled with Gaara, Tayuya and Temari cuddled with Anri, and Kin and Hinata with Naruto. Ah, but that isn't all of the cuddling couples.

In the Master bedroom of the Hatake residence lay Kakashi and Rin, the juicy part being that they are nude. Thankfully Jiraiya couldn't penetrate the walls of the Hatake residence, for even with such information, Rin would surely kick his ass all the way around all of the elemental shinobi nations. (That sounds painful as hell. I may be writing this, but it makes me cringe at this degree of pain. Lol)

TenTen and Neji lay cuddled in TenTen's bed

Our other player, Sasuke, is cuddled up with Sakura and Ino within his room of the Uchiha compound

Lastly, Hayate and Yugao were also nude in the bed of Yugao cuddled together. It is unknown amongst the nude couples if sexual intercourse was involved, but then again, it is more than likely since a trained eye could spot the emotions of pleasure upon the nude couples' faces.

The Chunnin Exams would still occur upon the following day, but unknown to the spectators to be, there would be one less participant... A certain Kazekage has already decided a much better fate for his son, Gaara, as in time Gaara will be the Fifth Kazekage. Right now it would only be a surprise to the Shukaku Jinchuriki for when he awoke the next morning. That surprise would affect more than just Gaara though... For every spectator would be shocked to witness only 8 genin all of Konoha participate in the third Chunnin Exam.. The announce of Gaara being proclaimed successor in line for the position of Kazekage would be a huge surprise indeed, more than that of most of the matches this year's third exam has to present.

Unknown to all of Konoha, a certain grandchild and two of his friends have a day of mischief planned right after the Third Exam...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12 Complete!!

Chapter 13 may be my longest yet for sure. I will definite take awhile to post it, since it will cover the entire tournament without interruption via Sand-Sound Invasion.

Anri currently is weaker than Naruto in terms of overall chakra capacity. Even with his Kata combined with Chakra, Naruto could easily hold an edge with Four chakra tails of Kyuubi's power. Naruto will get stronger as the fic progresses, but he will not be able to ascend past five tails of Kyuubi's power. That will keep his power in check. Nonetheless, the Anri/Naruto match will be one to be impressed by.

Here is a ranking system of who is the strongest within Konoha's forces, include Suna as an ally

Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage

Jiraiya of the Sannin

Tsunade of the Sannin

Yondaime Kazekage

Hayate Gekkou

Hiasha Hyuuga

Shibi Aburame

Shikaku Nara

Chouza Akimichi

Inoichi Yamanaka

Genma Shiramui

Kakashi Hatake

Maito Gai

Asuma Sarutobi

Anko Mitarashi

Ibiki Morino

Yugao Uzuki

Kurenai Yuuhi

Baki

Naruto Uzamaki

Sabaku no Gaara

Anri Ryou

Sasuke Uchiha

Rock Lee

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Kin Tsuich

Tayuya

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankuro

Neji Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara

Ebisu

Choji Akimichi

Ino Yamanaka

Hanabi Hyuuga

Konohamaru

Udon

Moegi

This is only statistics in terms of training. You are welcome to question it and I will clarify why said person is where they are at in the rankings. Also, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon will be new genin within the three year timeskip. But that won't be until about chapter 14 or 15.

Also, I will try to include the girls from the timeskip. Also, Yugito Nii will be included. Also in that list

Matsuri

Toki

Haruna

Hokuto

Sasame

Haven't decided if any will be within the harems though, but it will be a surprise in case no suggestions are offered that is.

Until next time.

Later.


	13. Final Exam Tournament pt1

Here we go, part one of the final exam. The tournament of eight genin within the third Chunnin Exam

Matches still are as follows

Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame vs Shikamaru Nara

Rock Lee vs Sasuke Uchiha

Anri Ryou vs Naruto Uzumaki

In total, 7 epic clashes will occur within two chapters. None will be death results, rather just intense matches.

Review Bin

**Taiki- **Enjoy!

Not much was needed to change this chapter for this version of the Ascendancy of a Legendfic, I may receive complaints, but that can't be helped. I have done what I could for this.

Now without further delay. Chapter 13 Jahime!!!

**Chapter 13- Final Exam Tournament and Revealed Surprises**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_6:30 A.M Konoha Hospital_

Tayuya, Kin, Temari, Ayame, and Hinata left early that morning to go make last minute preparations for the final exam.

Before leaving, Temari and Tayuya gave Anri a kiss on the cheeks, Hinata and Kin also gave Naruto kisses on his cheeks, lastly, Gaara would receive kisses on the cheeks by Ayame.

Hinata went back to the Hyuuga compound to get dressed for the last exam that was to be held at 10 A.M today. In the past month of training, she had learn many medical jutsus as well as immense chakra control to increase the power of her strikes. This however couldn't be used in combination with Jyuuken strikes yet.

Kin and Tayuya went to their apartment to change clothes as well as freshen up. Both would just hope Naruto and Anri give their all, since after their match only one will either move on, or possible tie if lucky, but highly unlikely.

Ayame wnet home to change as well, but unfortunately, she and her father would still have a half day's work load to do before they could go to the stadium to watch the exam matches. They however din't woory, for they were certain they'd catch Naruto and Anri's match, Teuchi was anyway. Ayame, on the other hand, was pissed off at her father for insisting to work for half the day instead of taking the day off.

Lastly, Temari went back to the hotel that her sensei and younger brother, Kankuro were residing at, to change clothes and freshen up. She looked forward to seeing her Anri-kun fight an intense match with Naruto, and would be happy for the result no matter what it will be. She had a strong feeling that no match would end with the death of the opponent, since the Konoha shinobi were taught not to be heartless against their own comrades even if they were opponents. The only condition would be against defected members of Konoha, a strong possibility and someone hirely dreaded, but seemed less likely to happen.

_Thirty minutes later_

Gaara, Anri, and Naruto would be chatting amongst either, it would see that Kyuubi and Shukaku were alert on yesterday's conversation, for Gaara had a surprise to reveal

"I drop in the exam, but rather, to observe my village's allies" Gaara said calmly, surprising Naruto, Anri was half awake and wasn't shocked by such news.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in great curiousity.

"Shukaku told me while I was asleep that my father spoke about appointing me as successor to him as Kazekage. This gets Anri's attention now surprising him as Naruto was during Gaara's first statement.

"That's great to hear, glad the seal is keep Shukaku-teme in check" Naruto chuckled.

_**'Oh come on, you guys aren't going to hold my actions against me all the time' **_Shukaku whined within Gaara's thoughts and mindscape.

_'Before the seal was strengthened, all that befalled us ws your fault teme...' _Gaara would reply mentally. _' I may forgive you, but you have to agree to help me get stronger to protect Suna when I take command as Kazekage, do I make myself clear? Tanuki-teme?'_

_**'Fine!' You guys always ruin my fun. Fuck!! **_Shakuku replies in a pout.

"Our match is last of the first round Otouto" Anri spoke calmly, "Let's give them a grand show." He would say with a smile.

"You got it Aniki!" Naruto replied in turn

"Good luck to you both, and thanks again, Uzumaki." Gaara says calmly but approaches Naruto and whispers "what is your aniki's name?"

"Anri Ryou" Naruto whispered back as Gaara nods and continues.

"Thank you also, Ryou" Gaara added

"No problem" Anri said calmly

"Glad to help" Naruto says sheepishly. Gaara smiled for the first time in ages in true happiness before disappearing within a Suna style of the _Shunshin no Jutsu._

Anri and Naruto decide to get their things together, freshen up, and head for the arena. Both had done much training over the past month and would surely provide a match that no one would ever forget

Naruto still couldn't use the Hiraishin too well, but is three fourths of the way figuring out the seals on the three pronged kunai. His taijutsu and Kenjutsu have improved much as well as his ninjutus courtesy of _Rasengan _and _Kuchiiyose no Jutsu _under the contract of the foxes. Also the fact being that Naruto could tap into the Kyuubi's chakra supply and call forth up to half the Kyuubi's power without harming his body, the drawback being exhaustion of chakra nonetheless.

Anri had mainly worked on ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu also. He too could use the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu _under the contract of the Dragon of Katamaundo as well as Dragons themselves. Playing thinks safe would make it necessary for Anri not to attempt summoning the Grand Kata Dragon. Such a beast has the power of almost the Kyuubi himself, but the summoning has rumored to endanger the life of the summoner himself. In short, Anri refused to use such power unless against an enemy of the village rather than against his own otouto in the chunnin exam or anyone loyal to Konoha for the matter. He too could use a technique in appearance to the Rasengan, but it is based on Chakra and Kata fused. If used, Anri would only have three shots since that is how much power such technique takes. Also, said Rasengan-like technique must use two hands, but can be fired as a projectile instead of using it with a slamming palm strike.

Naruto and Anri weren't the only ones with a bag of new tricks however. In fat, this exam may prove to have many chances for promotion to chunnin rank.

Hinata and Sakura have advanced their chakra control and enhancement capabilities making them an even match in that department. However, Sakura has been taught how to open four chakra gates courtesy of Tsunade to stay on par with Hinata's bloodline abilities. All in all, it too would be a match with the tides fairing either way.

Sasuke has finally advanced his Sharingan to a matured state, the final state before the final stage of Sharingan known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. His concerns were not on that stage however, for he knew it a step in Itachi's footsteps if Sasuke would kill his best friend for the sake of power. Speed, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu courtesy of the fuuma windmill shuriken he wields have made him strong indeed. Of his ninjutsu, he was taught by Kakashi the Chidori, which wouldn't be used in this exam at all, and an advancement of the Chidori that would not be fatal to an opponent at will; Chidori Nigashi. However, if this were a life and death situation against an enemy, then and only then would Sasuke consider the Chidori Nigashi as a weapon of death to any of Konoha's enemies. Even with this, Sasuke knows that Itachi has ascended even farther in power more than likely, yet the reason unknown to him. It would be a horror to know that the Akatsuki and Dark Aura have been a united front for some time, but only Jiraiya knows of that and has yet to disclose the information, at least not yet.

Shino added kenjutsu to his bag of tricks, since his techniques beforehand were only his clan bloodline and inheritance. Wielding a set of twin katanas, Shino would be ready to show his new skills today at the exams.

Shikamaru would also have some new tricks at hand in terms of taking up kenjutsu. During the month he had received training from his sensei, Asuma under the art of the Shogee knives. Needlessly to say said weaponry complimented Shikamaru's fighting style as well as provide more to his strategic temperament.

Lastly, Rock Lee would also have taken up kenjutsu to add to his taijutsu. Using a staff, Lee can easily defend or attack opponents as well as combine taijutsu with kenjutsu within a nice flow. Thankfully, his kenjutsu style proves immune to Sharingan in his sake, for it was a mixture of a style Gai prefers against his rival, Kakashi. However, the immunity of the style against the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan was also be bloodline of Rock Lee. little is known of the bloodline expect that Lee can protect his taijutsu style from being copied by the eyes of Sharingan. In short, Lee would prove a good match against Sasuke.

_Three hours later, Konoha Grand Stadium_

Spectators from allied nations of Konoha as well as visitors from neutral countries fill the seats of the stadium. The participants were also present, but in the fighter waiting room to wait. For the Hokage and Kazekage had big announcements to give.

The jounin instructors stay with their remaining students in the stands to watch the exams. That of course made up of Maito Gai, Hayate Gekkou, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi, all dressed in their usual attires. Also with the jounin were Rin, whom sat with Kakashi obviously, and Yugao, whom sat by Hayate.

Tsunade and Jiraiya would be with the Sandaime whom was seated in a tower within the arena along with the Yondaime Kazekage, his children, and the children's sensei, Baki. After taking a puff of his pipe, Sarutobi silence the cheering and ruckus of the crowd to gain their attention.

"I have a very important announcement, I, Sarutobi, your Sandaime Hokage, have enjoyed caring for you all, my precious village, but it is time for the torch to be passed. What I am saying is that I have appointed a Godaime Hokage." He said in a firm, loud voice as the crowd was shocked with silence. "I have elected my student, Tsunade, for the poition of Hokage!" Tsunade was indeed shocked by this, as was Shizune, whom just arrived in the Hokage's viewing area of the final exam with TonTon in her arms.

"...A week is all I wish to wait before I take the role, Hokage-sama" Tsunade says after finally getting over her shock. As she said this, the crowd erupted in cheers.

_Fighters' waiting area_

Sakura and Hinata were cheering happily for their friend and sensei (firend for Hinata and Sakura, but sensei for Sakura only for now.)

The boys just pai it no mind, wondering who Tsunade is anyway. However, a certain nine-tailed fox within the mindscape of Naruto decided to give some info.

_**'Tsunade is a wise choice due to being a Sannin and all, but said decision would be changed if people knew of her gambling and drinking addictions.' **_Kyuubi would chuckle within Naruto's mind

_'So, some granny by the name of Tsunade is become Hokage in a week?" _Naruto asked in return mentally

_**'Her age indeed makes her a granny as you say, but she wears a powerful genjutsu over her to make her look 30 years younger. Hence the strange jewel on her forehead. Her blond hair would be mixed with gray by now without that genjutsu.' **_Kyuubi would be rolling and laughing now, if that were possible.

_'Tsunade-baachan eh, I am going to miss ojisan being Hokage..." Naruto thought before repling to Kyuubi, _"_Well, atleast he didn't choose Ero Sennin, thank Kami. "She better not be an old bitch."_

Naruto was not certain, but he would have thought that Kyuubi was laughing his ass off about his statement of wonder if Tsunade was a bitchy lady. Said fox knew the truth and would have Naruto figure it out himself.

_Back to the Hokage spectator area_

Now the Yondaime Kazekage silence the crowd for his important announcement.

"Konoha, Suna, and all other citizens of the great shinobi nations. I, the Yondaime Kazakage of Sunagakure no Sato, allied nation to Konohagakure no Sato, announce my successor for the position of Godaime Kazekage." He motions to Gaara as Gaara rises, "My son, Sabaku no Gaara"

Strangely enough, everyone cheered, why? Because word was spread that Gaara was free from the bloodlust nature of the Shukaku and was a Jinchuriki equivalent to Naruto now that the seal holding the Shukaku has been strengthened. This however, got the attention of Two spectators near the top of the stadium, but out of anyone's detection of their presence

_With the two spectators at the stadiums highest point_

Two figures heard every bit of both announcements, the second being the most shocked. To have a Jinchuriki a village leader was a surprise, had there organization been known, it seems not for the moment, but both figures knew that Jiraiya of the Sannin was aware of the existance of the Akatsuki organization

Both figures wore a straw hat shielding their faces and also wore black cloaks with red clouds. One carried a strange sword.

"Seems we should inform Leader of this, Kisame..." the unarmed figure known as Uchiha Itachi spoke, his features still hidden under his hat, minus the omnious glow of his matured Sharingan that always seemed to be active. Kisame Hoshigaki, the man with the stange sword known as Samehada as well as being a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist also nodded. His features were currently hidden too. Both disappear by means of _Shunshin no Jutsu_

_Back to the Stadium_

Genma had already Shunshined to where he'd be staning in the center of the stadium arena. At this time, the eight finalists for the exam would walk forth.

"You are the stars of this exam, you have done well to get to this point." Genma say calmly as he adjusts the senbon in his mouth. "Now, since Gaara has decided to drop, we have an even bracet tournament. This matches are as follows, Match 1: Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuuga. Match 2: Shino Aburame vs. Shikamaru Nara. Match 3: Rock Lee vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Match 4: Anri Ryou vs. Naruto Uzumaki." as the participants nod in approval, Genma spoke, "So the rest of you get back to waiting." He says with a smirk, "Only the combatants for Match 1 should be present currently." The other six Shunshin back into the waiting room as Sakura and Hinata stand a few feet from each other, each ready for the match.

Sakura wore a slightly different attire than she usually did as a kunoichi. She now and would wear a similar outfit, except it having a pink/white/red skirt at about one inch above the knee, her right leg having a kunai pouch strapped at the calf, black gloves, and grey elbow pads. Her Pink hair is medium length. She also has her hitai-ate around the top of her head, the cloth the color of red and silk in material minus the metal plate bearing the Konoha Leaf symbol. (Basically her part II look earlier than the timeskip)

Hinata was dressed in a mix of attire as a kunoichi and as the proclaimed Hyuuga Heiress. She wears her same dark blue ninja pants with her kunai pouch on her right thigh. She wears a lavender/gray long sleeve shirt. And she still wore her Hitai-ate around her neck. (Part II attire, minus the hair since it will take the timeskip to grow) Her new attire proves better than the fur coat she previously was known to wear.

"The first match of the final exam between Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga may now begin" Genma waves his arm commencing the match and also jumping back some to get out of the fighters' way

Upon the signal to begin, Sakura and Hinata clash with immense power as their punches clash with eachother. Both were using their chakra to enhance their strength and would both be near Tsunade's level of power. However, such a style is something the two girls still need work in. Nonetheless both kunoichi have caused many shockwaves of power by each blow that they clash with eachother.

Deciding to get serious, Hinata uses the full extent of her Jyuuken. As she gets a few hits on Sakura however, it seems to have little effect, for Sakura would force open her tenketsu points once sealed, then shield them consecutively.

Sakura then leaps back for a bit of distance to prepare a jutsu. _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, _at the last minute, Hinata defends with a Kaiten. Though the Kaiten would prove good against any technique, the explosive tag detonation of about ten kunai would knock Hinata into the wall. Hinata would rise, a bit shaken, but still able to fight nonetheless

Hinata would rush Sakura with immense speed unaware Sakura unleahed another _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu. _At the last possible moment however, Hinata counters with a much more powerful Kaiten, _Dai Kaiten, _which reversed the blast effects from Hinata to repel upon Sakura with twice the force. Sakura would be sent into the wall behind her, relatively knocked out.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga" Genma would announce. The crowd was shocked by the power the two kunoichi showed, hence the stupified silence. However, after a few moments, the crowd breaks into applause.

Hinata blushes to the attention, yet shakes it off as she approaches Sakura and lifts her over her shoulder. She would whisper, "...great match Sakura-san, that jutsu of yours nearly had me, not to mention you attempted a second attempt to my surprise."

_In the crowd_

_'Billboard brow got owned...' _Ino would smirk after seeing how Hinata dealt with Sakura

_'I am sure Naruto-kun is proud of you as I am, Hinata-san.' _Kin would smile to herself, giddy about Naruto's match though it was to be the last match of the first round.

_In the fighter waiting booth_

_'Hinata, you did well' _Anri thought to himself as he applauded

"Good job Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered happily.

_'Very impressive, Hinata-san' _Shino thought to himself silently as he applauds

Shikamaru was too busy staring at clouds

"Hn" Sasuke knew she was holding back, but was happy nonetheless for the match, for both Hinata and his Sakura-chan

"GOOD JOB SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITH YOUR TERRIFIC MATCH!" Lee shouted

_With the jounin._

_'impressive... Both Sakura and Hinata have grown stronger and improved _much.' Kakashi thought to himself while reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

_'Well done _Hinata' Kurenai smiled as she applauds. Happy for Hinata's growth.

Asuma applauds as he silently takes a puff of his cigarette.

Gai just made a nice guy pose, rambling about flames of youth and the match's combantants

Hayate merely applauded in silence.

Rin applauded happily, but would steal away Kakashi's book, thus their flirt war would begin throughout this final exam

Yugao smiles and applauds with Hayate. Enjoying her day off from ANBU duties

_In the Kage booth_

"Both did great!" Tsunade exclaimed with a smirk. "My training has served them both well"

This statement leaves Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki in shock and surprise

_Back to the arena_

Sakura would nod tiredly and smile. As the two girls get back into the stands, Hinata heals Sakura up. Also, both would be congratulated by the others

"Goob job Sakura-chan" Sasuke said with a soft blush, "You've definitely gotten much stronger."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura would say happily as she sat by him to watch the next match

"You did great Hinata-hime" Naruto would say happily, his princess comment making Hinata blush happily and reward him with a kiss on the cheek. She sits by Naruto to watch the following matches to come

The others either gave a nod of approval or said 'good job' however, Shikamaru mentioned something about the match appearing 'troublesome'

"Great... my match is next... troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbles to himself as he starts down the stairs to the arena, Shino of course doing the same.

Shino now wore a grey cloak that covered more of his face due to the hood, his sword lie hidden under his attire within sheath. Shino had taken the liking to swordsmanship as he also studied on surprise tactics, hiding his weapon then revealing it suddenly would shock the opponent. Therefore, Shino has more of the element of surprise on his side. (Minus the sword of course, this attire is from part II)

Shikamru wore charcoal black ninja attire as well as gloves with finger cut-offs. He has a small pouch hidden within his attire of course being where his Shogee knives lie hidden. The element of surprise wasn't something Shikamaru needed really, to him it is troublesome to think of anyway. Rather, he relies solely on his strategic prowess that he is well-known for.

_With Genma_

"Alright, time for the second match!" As Genma says this, the crowd roars in excitement. "Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara"

Said combatants enter the arena, each standing two feet from Genma, awaiting the start of this match

_'Of all people I am stuck going up against Shino... what a drag...' _Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"Match two between Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara shall now begin!" Genma does a backflip to get out of the combatants way

_'He'll use his bugs... so I have to be on my toes... This is so troublesome' _Shikamaru complained mentally as he just awaited the attack

Shino started things off by rushing in full force, however, he made a few handseals to call forth a _mushi bunshin _to appear within the trees, then he makes a few more handseals and kawarimied with his bug clone of himself, now the real Shino sat in a tree on the arena battlefield and the bug clone would deal with Shikamaru.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu!" _Shikamaru catches 'Shino' within the shadow paralysis technique of his clan. With a barrage of shuriken he had armed himself with prior, he hurls them at the frozen 'Shino' all hitting their target. "_Kagemane Daibakuha no Jutsu" _Shikamaru would make the Kikaichu bugs that spewed from the Shino bug clone explode as an angered Shino comes out with his katana in hand. Being the tactician that he is, Shikamara blocked the sword strike with his Shogee.

"It is over for you, Nara-san..." Shino spoke within monotone as his kikaichu bugs covered Shikamaru's body. Using his sword as a diversion for the bugs to latch on Shikamaru. However, hearing Shikamaru's next statement would stun Shino where he stood.

"_Kagemaru no Jutsu!" _The Shikamaru within the bugs disappeared revealing two kunai as the real Shikamaru had taken to the trees, this time to finsih the match.

"How...?" Shino spoke in slight shock

"I knew you'duse those bugs of yours, so I waited until they got within range. I had a bunshin in the trees that I just recently Kawarimied to" Shikamaru spoke boredly as he made movements with his hand. While they were mere movements for himself, Shino being controlled by the _Kagemane no Jutsu _would be motioned to hold his sword over the back of his neck. Then, with a flick of Shikamaru's wrist, Shino knocks himself out with the hilt of his katana.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" The crowd was shocked hearing this, also being shocked by the defeat of the Aburame prodigy. Of course, Shino's clan was aware that going up against the Nara boy would have been worse without the swordplay Shino learned. Still, the main loss here was Shino was up against a battle genius.

"Up you go..." Shikamaru would lift Shino over his shoulder and carry him back to the participant watching booth as Hinata healed him. "Good match Shino"

"I must say Shikamaru, your tactics had me overwhelmed." Shino spoke calmly

"It's nothing, it still was too troublesome for me in my opinion." Shikamaru moaned as he stared at the clouds within the sky.

"Well still, congratulations you lousy bum!" Naruto said happilymaking everyone, including Shikamaru chuckle.

_In the stands_

"SASUKE-KUN'S MATCH IS COMING UP! GO SASUKE-KUN" Ino would cheer loudly while a nearby Choji blocked her noise out by eating chips, munching away without a care in the world

_With Genma_

Genma didn't bother calling down Sasuke and Lee since the crowd already knew their match was up. So Lee and Sasuke both jumped down from the participants wating booth and landed on the ground gracefully.

Sasuke still remained in his original attire; black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white shorts, ninja shoes, and not to mention his Sharingan was blazing and ready.

Lee also had his usual attire; the atrocious green jumpsuit he and his sensei like so much, both claiming it is great fashion. With his staff strapped on his back. Lee took his Goken stance.

"The third match between Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha shall now commence!" Genma steps back as to not be in the two fighters' way.

Upon the signal, Sasuke started making handseals as Lee stood ready. _"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" _Sasuke held his head back some as he spits out many fireballs that would attempt in throwing Lee off guard enough for a taijutsu onslaught. However, Lee did something he would never have been perceived by Sasuke.

"_Konoha Daisenpu!" _As Sasuke approached, Lee would unleash a fierce spinning heel kick at Sasuke's chest, missing by mere inches. Acting quickly, Lee continued, _"Konoha Shofu!" _Said uppercut would graise Sasuke a bit on the shoulder, since said Uchiha was nearly caught off guard. Lee took his stance once more.

_'I wonder...' _Sasuke thought to himself as he suddenly got an idea. After readying a barrage of kunai, Sasuke activates his Sharingan. As Lee dodges the thrown kunai with ease, Lee would soon be binded by the major points of movement.

_'Impressive... I can't dodge this... but then again, if I know Sasuke like I think I do, I am sure he will follow up with another Katon jutsu... That's it' _Lee braced his body to endure as much as Sasuke's next attack as possible.

"_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" _Sasuke leans his head back for a moment, then leans forward once more with an open mouth, unleashing a wave of flames that travel along the Sharingan controlled windmill blades' wires to Lee. Lee grits his teeth proving his endurance. _'So much for his staff' _Sasuke thought to himself as Lee's staff seemed to have cracked.

"Perfect..." Lee mutters as he prepares a surprise attack. Spewing from the staff would be chains to surround and bind Sasuke. He would also have his wraps undone some. _Gurai Rensa!" _Lee would hoist the shocked Sasuke into the air with the chains aid. AS Sasuke was free from the chains, Lee was free from the wires and would continue his onsluaght with a barrage of fierce punches. This type of taijutsu could be copied by Sharingan, but only the attack of punches due to the lack of the staff and chains. Lee finishes his barrages winding Sasuke a bit as he prepares a quick victory. By having his wrappings binding Sasuke once again, but this time, he pulls Sasuke close as he commences a seimics whirling headbutt into the ground of the arena. _"Omote Renge- Primary Lotus!" _Lee had a slight upper hand as he had accessed the first gate of chakra being open.

_'Got to focus my chakra...' _Sasuke pushes chakra into his body to cushion his fall, meaning he and Lee would take the same amount of damage. The exception being however, that Lee opened the second gate, now having cleared the Kaimon and Kyumon gates.

Sasuke then made a few handsigns quickly sensing an possible threat. Making the normal signs for Chidori, but finishing with a tiger seal. _'I was going to save this, but I must end this now...' _Electricity forms in both of Sasuke's hands as he charges the now recovering Lee, he grabs Lee's shoulders sending a powerful current of electricity through Lee. It was a high does, but not fatal. Regardless, Lee passed out due to the pain. _'Fuck, so much for keeping my Chidori Nigashi as a surprise.'_

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." The crowd roars with excitement. The excitement Sakura and Ino had reached its peak. As they would swarm him with love and applause. Not to mention also that the two kunoich planned on having one hell of a love session with their Sasuke-kun

At this time, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku arrive to the stands after closing the ramen stand from a half day's work.

"We made it just in time Tousan! I thought I would have had to kick your ass for working half a day instead of taking the day off" Ayame seemed annoyed, fearing she would have missed seeing the match between her Naruto-kun and Anri-kun.

Teuchi merely grinned sheepishly. Receiving a glare from Ayame.

Four other kunoichi would be in excitement now. However, for Naruto and Anri rather than Sasuke.

_'Do your best Naruto-kun' _Hinata and Kin thought at the same time.

_'Do your best Anri-kun' _Temari and Tayuya would share this thought at the same time as Kin and Hinata's thoughts of Naruto...

Ayame, Hinata, Kin, Tayuya, and Temari all had perverse thoughts of their respective lover as they wished them luck. Win or lose, they would surely get much loving tonight.

...Unknown to any of the spectators, Anri and Naruto would reveal many surprises during their match. They had agreed not to hold back and give their all...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was a pretty long chapter. Phew... It would have been longer if I stuck with my original plan of writing all 7 matches. Lol

Chapter 14 will have the clash of Anri and Naruto. It will be one heck of a match. It will also work up to the conclusion of the final exam.

That is why my updates with the fic will take a week. The exception being mini chapters that don't necessarily have a need in the fic, more like extra fun.

Well, until next time

Later


	14. Final Exam Tournament pt2

Now for the exciting matches that will lead to the third exam's conclusion.

Review Bin

**EroEro-Kitsune- **Hence the changes of character roles in the fic. I respect your truthful logic of each point granted. Later on though, the Ino-Shika-Cho youths will be focused upon their team perameters instead of individually. Ebisu is fine where he is at the moment, for now anyway. AFter the timeskip of my fic, that will change and be shown within the fic. At the moment, Ebisu hasn't made much of an appearance yet. Lastly, that listing was merely a mock guess of where everyone stood for the time being. I take it though that this fic has interest of yours drawn, because of your laughter at Ebisu's misfortune within the mock-list of ranks. Lol. I will have another one later, but this time more accurate. Promise. Glad you enjoy the fic. As for why I write two different versions, I am a bored bastard, nay, a VERY bored bastard

**Lord Master Omega- **Glad my fic has caught your interests.

If you have questions of how things came to be in your review, then I will personally answer them fully in PM. I didn't mind doing so for EroEro-Kitsune, nor would I mind doing so within the fic. However, as Shikamaru would say. "Too troublesome..." Beside, its easier to hold off surprises until the right moment.

Enough of me running my mouth... er... nonsense of typed words not pretaining ot the fic. Now I am starting to be the troublesome one here...

**Chapter 14- Final Exam Tournament Conclusion**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_With the Jounin_

_'It was indeed a wise choice to use Chidori Nigashi instead of a regular Chidori. Sasuke could at least control the power of Chidori Nigash since it is Sasuke's own trademark jutsu. To think it was only a variation off of my own Chidori.' _Kakashi would be very proud of his student. Gai however, looked steamed.

"Lee, why didn't you take off your weights..." Gai mutters, but loud enough for everyone to hear him

Everyone of the other Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin (minus Ebisu) would be speechless, Lee held back.

Gai would go down to the arena himself to get Lee by use of _Konoha Shunshin, _seting Lee down to rest, Gai would say in a low, but joyful voice. "Lee, you have proved yourself to be a splendid shinobi" closing this statement Gai does his usual nice guy pose and cheesy smile. This would wake Lee causing Lee to shed tears of joy.

"Thank you Gai-sensei" Lee would say calmly, but happily, soon, their spirits become more fierce with joy

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

After the two green spandex wearing teacher and student exchange the third cheer of each others' name, they would hug shedding tears of joy. As they do this the ocean waves could be heard right in the area, this effect also making all of the other jounin present sweatdrop.

After that 'weird' little moment, all the jounin and Lee would alert themselves to the arena.

_With Genma_

Genma stretches a bit as well as adjusts the senbon needle in his mouth again. "Alright, will the combatants for the fourth match come down!"

Upon this however, everyone would be surprised by the entry of the two combatants.

Naruto used a Shunshin that used a bit of the Kyuubi chakra to make himself appear in the arena out of flames. This feat and display of entry made Lee and Gai jealous but nonetheless made everyone else within the jounin booth, combatant waiting area, hokage booth, and the crowd go nuts in cheers. That was only part of the show.

Anri would appear in the arena in a similar fashion of Shunshin, except his Shunshin made dark blue fames of a trace of kata energy. This within everyone's minds bound to be the best match of the tournament.

"Don't hold back Aniki" Naruto would say calmly with a smile.

"Same goes for you Otouto, let's give everyone a show they'll remember!" Anri said smiling calmly as well

"The fourth match between Naruto Uzumaki and Anri Ryou will now begin!" Genma jumps back some by backflip gracefully within the air, of course landing gracefully as well since if he didn't, he'd be one heck of a disgraceful jounin. He also wanted to see this fight with much interest and anticipation.

For an entire minute, all of Konoha was quiet, as Naruto and Anri analyzed each other, planning on a move to get past the other's guard. The suspense was that tense...

A lone leaf blew in the wind, it being the only sound of the area. Upon the moment the lone leaf blown in the wind landed upon the ground of the arena for the final exam, Naruto makes a cross handseal while Anri places his hand upon the hilt of his Seven Sword.

"_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" _Naruto shouts fiercely as a total of fifty Narutos would be within the arena, ready to swarm Anri in hopes of overwhelming him. Anri however, remained calm and still the entire time, he even had his eyes closed. Misinterpreting Anri's action, half of the Naruto clones attempt to commence with the beginning sequence of the Uzumaki Rendan, however, as the clones were alomost a feet away, Anri's eyes would immediately snap open.

"_Seven Sword Kata: Taju Astra!" _As soon as the technique was declared, Anri moved with a burst of speed at all of the Naruto clones, picking them apart with many rapid slashes. The real Naruto would release his chakra weights of 1200lbs for the burst of speed needed for dodging the Astra. Such was done in ten seconds, meaning all that was seen was green flashes of light as clones dissipated.

"I'd release the weights you wear if I were you, Aniki!" Naruto would declare as he finishes the last of the 44 handseals for the _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu. _A huge water dragon would now be present beside Naruto.

_'Astra took much out of my chakra... I must make sure he runs out of normal chakra when I run out of mine, then it will be a battle between Kyuubi powers and Kata..' _Anri mused to himself as he muttered the word "Kai!" to release his chakra weights of 1600lbs. With the heightened speed, Anri once again takes hold of his Seven Sword and mutters, _"Seven Sword Kata-Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" _Sure enough, Anri had his own water dragon out to serve him.

_In the stands_

"_Impressive, with only a bit of chakra and his sword, Anri used a powerful A rank jutsu without the lengthy handseals. Of course, Naruto did well the normal way, using his Kage Bunshins to stall for time, then as he dodged Anri's onslaught with a sudden burst of speed, he did the seals extremely fast... Simply amazing." _Sarutobi mused to himself in thought with a look of awe on his face.

Temari would be licking her lips in admiration of Anri, _'So this is your true ability cutie? You never cease to amaze me my Anri-kun.' _

_'Whoa... no wonder these guys were able to beat Gaara in his demon state... Even still, it don't add up...' _Kankuro mused to himself in thought

_'Uzumaki, Ryou, both of you are indeed strong, thank to you, I will understand the true meaning of power...' _Gaara, for the first time in his life since youth, smiled as he observed this climatic match.

_'If anyone has the right to be promoted to Chunnin rank, it is these two young boys.' _The Yondaime Kazekage mused to himself, his opinion more true than a mere opinion.

_'It is almost understandable why Naruto is so strong, but what about this Anri person?" _The future Godaime Hokage asked herself. _'His kenjutsu alone is unlike any I have ever seen...'_

Shizune and TonTon would merely just enjoy the match.

Jiraiya would remain in complete tranquil silence. He knew that this was a match of epic proportions. When Naruto uses the Rasengan at some point during this match, things will get interesting.

Sasuke would also be silent as well, however, his Sharingan was blazing actively for he would be able to copy this level of speed. He could use it during his next match, but would only be able to handle it for a duration, since he has yet to train at this level.

Tayuya and Kin would be mentally rooting for their respective lovers as they watch in awe such a grand match.

Sakura and Ino would be watching the match with awe, knowing that the winner will have to face their Sasuke-kun

Choji munched away on chips without a care in the world, as he usually did.

Shikamaru would be staring at the clouds in the sky, keeping up with the movements of Naruto and Anri was too troublesome for him.

Asuma would watch one in awe as well to a degree like his father, minus the fact Asuma had a cigarette to smoke and his father, Sarutobi, had a pipe.

Kakashi would be watching the match attentively for two reasons; 1. Rin had snatched and put away his precious Icha Icha Paradise book in order to get him to watch this match. 2. This was an important match, determining one or two possible new chunnin. Not to mention, it was his two adopted sons locked in combat within this match.

Rin would also be watching the match in silent awe, wishing both her adopted sons to do their best.

_'You're so amazing, Naruto-kun' _Hinata would continue to watch the match, mainly admiring every movement of her Naruto-kun.

Kiba was too busy playing with Akumaru, whom seemed restless and did not want to be watching this match, said puppy was just bored.

Shino would watch on in silence

_'Definitely up to two picks for chunnin in this match.' _Kurenai mused to herself as she watched the ever epic match of Anri and Naruto. Sadly, only the chunnin were in charge of evaluation of whether genin get promoted.

_'Using the speed of the Dance of the Crescent Moon with your own style, Anri, you have indeed come far my student.' _Hayate smirked as he watched the match, unaware that a kenjutsu bout would soon occur between the two boys.

TenTen was very silent, watching every move Anri made in his kenjutsu style. She would want to use it herslef along with her own style, being a weapon mistress after all does that to you.

Neji also would be watching this tense match in utter silence.

Said silence would be broken, by their own teammate and sensei

"YOSH!! nARUTO-KUN AND ANRI-KUN_'S _FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! SUCH AN IMPRESSIVE AND INSPIRATION MATCH!!" Both Gai and Lee would cheer, making everyone sweatdrop.

_'Shut up you two fucking weirdos..' _A thought of many of the spectators.

_'part of the green weirdos saying is true though, this is a very impressive match you two are giving us, Naruto-kun, Anri-kun' _Ayame would smile with a faint blush. Teuchi would catch this and snicker at his daughter, but would be ignored.

_With Genma_

'_Very impressive you two... I am certain even now you still hold back... Then again, I have a feeling that you both plan on taking things up a few notches.' _Genma watched tentatively from his postion

_Back to the match_

The two water dragons clashed together and dissipate. As such happens, the arena now appeared more damp. Nonetheless, Anri and Naruto have engaged in a high-speed kenjutsu match. All that the spectators could see were brief flashes of the combatants along with hearing the clanging of the two swordsmen's blades. Even with the Sharingan, Kakashi and Sasuke had trouble keeping up. Only Gaara, the Yondaime Kazekage, Sarutobi, Hayate, Jiraiya, and Tsunade could see all of the movements without trouble. Shockwaves of power would be emitted as well upon each strike made by the two combatants.

This clash of steel would occur for at least fifteen minutes without evening a pause.

After one final climatic blow, both Naruto and Anri would skid to the nearest walls respectively, now being out of normal chakra.

"It's time..." **'Three tails of chakra, coming up kit' **Naruto's body pulses with many shockwaves of power as swirling red chakra begins to fill the area.

_'Three? I can't match that... even with a full Kata summon. This is bad...' _Anri would muse to himself as he starts to be enveloped in an aura of dark blue energy.

Both powers seemed to clash as they roam the arena in much untamed fury. After awhile however, Naruto would be surrounded by a flaming red-orange aura of power, plus having three chakra tails.

Anri would be at the highest level of power he could call forth, the equivalent to 1.5 of Naruto's chakra tails. However, ice blue energy would soon emergy from the dark blue powersurge as Anri began a powerful transformation. The area would suddenly be blinded by a flash of ice blue energy. As the light cleared, Anri had changed greatly...

Anri now had ice blue spiked hair, whose spikes were messier than before. Anri also had a brighter shade of blue eyes, ice blue, that seemed to give off a strong glow. Anri had doubled his power unexpectedly, now a match for the three-tailed transformation of Naruto. He would have been stronger matching four tails, but much kata was used within his swordplay alongside his chakra.

_Thoughts of the spectators_

_'Incredible...' _Sarutobi would muse, shcoked at such power controlled by two mere children

Temari was licking her lips more seductively, apparently having thoughts of Anri's new form that she shouldn't be having. The good thing was since they're thoughts, she can't be singled out as a pervert

_'Such incredible power...' _The Yondaime Kazekage mused as equally dumbfounded as the Sandaime Hokage.

Kankuro was too stupified to even think

Gaara would appear shocked, but mentally calm enough to continue to observe Anri and Naruto. As future Kazekage, he needed to know the strength of his allies.

Shizune's jaw hang open in shock of the power both fighters displayed

TonTon would oink in shock

Tsunade would be a loss of words

_'This will determine the match right here' _Jiraiya could sense the tension of the match, it nearing its end.

Everyone else was in shock, all in silence.

_Back to the match_

Naruto and Anri commence to engage in a taijutsu high-speed battle. Only the wind blowing and the shockwaves of power each blow produced were the only signs of actual fighting of the two warriors. After a climatic blow that knocked both back considerably in distance. The match would enter its finale. All of their actions were timed to be about five minutes, yet hundreds of kicks and punches were exchanged. Anri took the Lord stance for preparation of his Aether, while Naruto forms a Rasengan. Once the attacks were ready and stablized, Naruto charged forth "RASENGAN!"

Anri would leap into the air mid point before Naruto could close the distance after tossing the Seven Sword into the air. After making a few handseals in mid-air, Anri catches his sword and lands downward shouting "_Seven Sword Kata: Divine Aether Strike!" _In combination of Aether and Divine Kata Wind, Anri and Naruto's attacks clash, emitting immense shockwaves of power. Demon Rasengan against Divine Aether Strike. After a few moments of being even in power, the attacks met their limit as a huge explosion of power occurred. Said explosion made a huge cloud of smoke, a huge crater about ten feet deep plus its diameter alone taking half of the arena grounds. The shock of such a powerful clash sent both boys flying.

For Naruto, his recovery was easy, for he skidded on the ground with his feet to stop himself from colliding with the arena wall. The bad news being that his three-tailed transformation was expired after that attack, hence he was pretty exhausted. This would be the end of the match however, for Anri wasn't so lucky.

Since Anri's attack collided while he was in mid air, he was sent flying full-force into the arena wall, making a big crater within the south wall of the arena. The attack took a lot out of Anri, using all of the power his transformation had. It was only natural that since he had no way to slow his velocity flying into the wall that upon impact, he lost consciousness. His Seven Sword landing right beside him on the ground.

Genma walks over to the fallen Anri after the smoke cleared, revealing a shocked Naruto. Using two fingers to press upon Anri's neck, Genma did feel a pulse. '_He's out cold... All in all he just needs rest...' _"The winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

Many cheers would be heard, but Naruto knew it was more than just for him. Instead, it was for both he and Anri as well as the match itself. Such a level of power that was displayed today would rival the Sannin. Thankfully for them, then two young boys are pure of heart, having no malice or ambition of seeking power, like a certain Orochi-Jackson... er... Orochimaru. Naruto went back to the stands after being told by Genma not to worry, that Anri was ok, just needed much rest.

Although Naruto had won, he knew it was by slight luck plus his stamina advantage. Then again, Anri had his own advantages for being able to use jutsu with few handseals and with his sword.

Tayuya and Temari shunshined to the ground of the arena, each picking up Anri and each supporting a shoulder.

_'That was one fucking awesome match!' _Tayuya thought to herself

"You two did great Naruto." Tayuya would say calmly while Temari nodded in agreement.

"You're taking Aniki to rest?" Naruto would ask

"Yep, so Kin will have to tell us later on how you did" Tayuya smirked. "Do your best"

Naruto gave a foxy grin as he went up the stairs and back into the fighters' waiting booth. As he did this, Tayuya and Temari disappear within a swirl of leaves, taking Anri with them via _Konoha Shunshin. _Within moments, the three would be in Tayuya's room.

_With Tayuya, Temari, and Anri_

Tayuya gently would lay Anri on her bed as Temari cleans his face of the dust gathered from those explosions of power.

"Rest well, Anri-kun!" they both would whisper after each kissing Anri on the cheek.

_Back to the arena_

Genma puts a different sendon in his mouth, bored with the first apparently. "Alright... With the quarterfinals done of the final exam, it is time for the semi-finals!.

Matches are as follows

Hinata Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara

Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki

"Will Hinata and Shikamaru come down!" Genma announces, seconds later however, the match would occur within a different light; not happening at all.

"I forfeit!" Shikamaru calls out lazily, causing an uproar in the crowd as well as making every shinobi sweatdrop. _'This is so troublesome anyway... I don't really care if I become a Chunnin or not...'_

_'Fucking lazy ass' _Most everyone thought this, many the non-shinobi.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief, for if she were to have fought Shikamaru, she would have lost. With him being a genius at strategy, he would have devised something that would have overwhelmed her with relative ease. _'I know that you are worn out Naruto-kun, but I believe you will do fine in your match' _

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga, due to the forfeit of Shikamaru Nara!" As Genma announced this, much booing would occur. It all directed to Shikamaru of course. However, their expression changed to excitement after Genma's next announcement. "Will Sasuke and Naruto come down!" Praying that neither of the two forfeit, Genma would wait for the two fighters. To his surprise and the answer of his prayer, neither forfeited, instead both came out by use of Shunshin.

_'I only have one chakra tail left to access, the best I can do is make this a draw.' _Naruto would muse as he stood there, ram handseal formed.

_'The match has yet to start, and he has a handseal ready... Can't blame him for tapping into his reserves though, he did use much against Anri-san... I don't think either of us can win this match, but atleast we can give these people a show!' _Sasuke takes a stance, his Sharingan blazing.

_'These two are hyped up, but I can tell they will be limited on what they can do, they had used much chakra in their previous matches.' _Genma mused as he adjusted the senbon needle in his mouth. "The sixth match of the final exam between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki may now begin!" Announcing this was easy, plus he already was on level ground that was away from the two fighters' line of attack. Like all matches, he would not get in the way, but intervene if the match seemed hopeless. This however, would be no worry whatsoever for Genma.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Naruto would shout as many clones make themselves known. Fifty in number.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" _Sasuke would shout before spitting out many fireballs at the Naruto clones. However, one of the clones aided the real Naruto into readying a Rasengan. Sasuke would hurry in response by making the seals for Chidori.

Around the same time, the two warriors' attacks would be formed, ready to unleash. Both boys charge at eachother. One with a sphere of swirling blue chakra, whereas the other boy whose hand resembled that of a white sword of lightning. Both attacks would soon Collide

"Rasengan!!"

"Chidori!!"

It was already planned that it would be a tie, knowing that their attacks were an even match. Therefore, after a huge explosion that was a great deal smaller than what Anri and Naruto made in their Rasengan vs Divine Aether Strike. Nonetheless, it had the desired effect; an explosion whose force gave quite a show for everyone. Despite that both boys were lying unconscious at the same time.

Genma walks over to both boys as the audience remained very quiet to check for pulses. He found them with little problem, but would be surprised this match was this quick. _'That was all they had left... At least they went with a bang.' _"By the result of a draw and with no other combatant to face Hinata for the finals, Hinata Hyuuga is the winner!"

The crowd gave applause for Hinata's victory as well as the great match Sasuke and Naruto gave with their Rasengan vs Chidori clash, it indeed was a bang.

A dark brown chunnin with a similar style of hair as Genma leaps down to make an annoucement. The difference between Genma and the man known as Izumo was merely rank.

"It has been determined, that Shikamaru Nara, Anri Ryou, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki have proven the skills needed to be chunnin. All four have display clarity of their actions thus have passed the final exam to promotion." After Izumo spoke, the crowd went wild. Even the four genin that did not make Chunnin rank were happy, for they would make it their goal to do better the next time.

And so, the Chunnin Exams would be complete. Only Shikamaru would be aware of the promotions, since Anri, Naruto, and Sasuke were unconscious, not to mention Anri was not even present in the arena, but rather in the loving care of two kunoichi that greatly have the hots for him, as Jiraiya would put it.

Naruto would be taken under the care of Kin and Hinata

Sasuke is left under the care of Ino and Sakura

As for the rest of the audience, many went off to celebrate such a grand Chunnin Exam, whereas others went to plan for the future; those being the jounin, chunnin, Sannin, and Kages. Gaara would be present within the meeting.

Kankuro? Well, let's just say he was alone in the hotel that night. Something he liked when alone with his Icha Icha Paradise book.

_That night, Kin's rooms_

Four kunoichi took the liberty of giving Naruto a big surprise. Kin cooked him a dinner fit for a king; three giant bowls of ramen. (ironic ne? Lol) Hinata would have a cream pie made for dessert. Two other guests were present though.

Hanabi, the younger sister of Hinata, took the liking to Naruto greatly despite her being so young. Nonetheless, the charcoal black haired Hyuuga would confess her love regardless.

Shixune, Tsunade's assistant, would be present to also surprise Naruto.

Indeed Naruto was surprised when he woke.

**'We're in heaven boy, at least on Earth anyway' **Kyuubi would cheer within Naruto's mind, seeing all of this through Naruto.

Hanabi blushes nervously, but instead of using words, her actions would speak louder, thus Naruto would get the message of her love for him.

And so, many sessions of rough safe sex were had that night, hence a soundproof barrier jutsu was used by Kin, whom got it off of Rin. This all occurred after Naruto had his victory meal. He was also stripped of all of his clothes except his boxers at first, while the Kunoichi got undressed to only bra and panty status.

That would, remain for the rest of the night, to avoid complications in their relationship. They would not branch beyond safe sex until a few years from now.

"_Aniki must be having a good time just like I am' _Naruto would mentally say to Kyuubi

**'Indeed he is, you lucky bastards.' **Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle with his reply.

_Tayuya's room_

Tayuya would also have a barrier up, but not for wishing not to be heard.

She and Temari didn't want anyone to disturb them of their time with their Anri-kun.

After being out for about six hours, Anri awoke to find himself in a bed? And it was night? Many questions raced through his mind, that is until he saw Tayuya and Temari

Temari was using her fan to cool Anri as she very gently waved it over him. She of course dressed in only a bra and a pair of panties of the color gold.

Tayuya wore the same attire as Temari as she greets Anri with a warm smile. They were not aware that Anri made Chunnin rank today.

"Konbanwa, Anri-kun!" Both girls would say softly as Anri sat up fully with his eyes fully opened. He would be blushing in excitement to the beauty he saw. However, that excitement changed to slight nervousness and embarassment.

He was only in his boxers.

Similar plans to Naruto and his lovers would be on the agenda for Anri, Tayuya, and Temari. After Temari lets her hair down, the night just only begun.

Safe to say, Anri was Konoha's third luckiest bastard. Kakashi was the first, and Naruto at second.

_Uchiha Compound_

Konoha's fourth luckiest bastard was receiving much loving from Ino and Sakura in bed. Need I say more?

_Hatake Residence_

A Hatake sex session ritual as always, nothing too special tonight. Damn, If Jiraiya only knew of all of this. He'd be more jealous than happy to have material for his Icha Icha books

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished...

I apologize if the fights or events were not epic as you may have wished, but the reasons for such brief matches were necessary.

I will have Chapter 15 up in the middle of next week. It will be a funny chapter focusing on Konohamaru; a day in the life of a prankster. Lol

Also, if you are bored waiting for update of this fic, go check out my other fics. They should keep you entertained until this one gets it's update.

Until next time

Later.


	15. Konohamaru's Day of Mischief

Here is a small chapter meant for a few good laughs.

Review Bin

**Ryangoldstar- **I am glad you like the fic! My apologizes for the wait to come before chapter 16 and beyond chapter updates, but it will be worth while. That I will promise.

**EroEro Kitsune- **After the re-edit of these chapters, all loopholes will be fixed. I thank you for your suggestions and watchful eye as well as support of my fic. Don't worry much of Sasuke, the speed copied will not be of use to him anyway, since it is true his body wouldn't handle it. It mainly serves as a foundation on what he must do in upping his training. Kin and Hanabi will definitely be hot after the timeskip. Indeed, Naruto is one lucky bastard.

**WhoFlungPoo- **Your suggestion will be respected, for I intend within the re-editing of the chapters to include a thorough motive of Kakashi's adoption of Naruto. Thank you for your support and for enjoying the fic!

**Spedclass- **After the chapter editing, things will resume as normal, going forward. Thank you for your support and enjoying of the fic.

Sorry for the lack of bonus content for this chapter. It is just for laughs only. Regardless though, I hope it proves to be entertaining to you all, my loyal readers.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 15- Konohamaru's Day of mischief Making**

Konohamaru Sarutobi was bored, VERY bored.

After the excitement of the Chunnin exams, things in the village of Konoha got boring once again, at least in his opinion

The dark haired youth wearing his hair in a spike due to his semi-helm would then get an idea. With that idea ticking within the mind of Konohamaru, said boy ran off to inform his two friends, Moegi and Udon

Minutes later, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were metting with one another in secrecy within an alley.

Moegi was a young child with her hair in two ponytails sticking upward. Her hair was the color orange also.. Though young, Moegi wore make-up, hence the blush on her face. (unless it is natural of her, otherwise I'll just say its make-up... Too troublesome to bother otherwise.) She wore a dark red shirt and a black skirt

Udon was the next of the group. His glasses made him more of a geek than someone with bad eyesight. Regardless, the dark brown haired youth would be a major part in Konohamaru's day of mischief. He wore a navy blue shirt and white shorts.

Lastly, Konohamaru himself, the leader of this little group he so proudly proclaimed 'The Konohamaru Corps' He wore a blue scare, a yellow shirt, and white shorts.

"This is going to be so fun!" Konohamaru giggled as he finished the list of pranks to do, of the three of them, this is what they came with.

_The Konohamaru Corps' Greatest Operation Ever: List of Pranks and victims._

_Prank Jiraiya by using Oiroke no Jutsu(He got this off of Naruto and Anri one day when he accidentally saw it done to Kakashi)_

_Prank Ebisu with the same means as Jiraiya_

_Put a laxative in the sake of Tsunade-obaachan (Sandaime informed his grandson of her age and genjutsu in exchange of not being a victim of an Oiroke no Jutsu)_

_Give Hiashi Hyuuga a haircut_

_Give Neji Hyuuga a haircut_

_Last, the greatest prank, videotape a date that Naruto, Sasuke, or Anri goes on, then use as blackmail._

If only the three knew, that a certain shinobi heard every last word by the ability of his advanced hearing thanks to his Kata abilities. _'I'll inform Otouto and Uchiha-san about this, but I will handle the gakis myself.' _He would smirk as he left silently within a swirl of leaves via Konoha Shunshin

And so began the pranks of the Konohamaru Corps. Although, Anri would only inform Sasuke and Naruto of this. The others, well, let's just say they are in for some hell.

_Hyuuga Compound_

Using a camouflage based jutsu to be one with the walls, though academy level, Konohamaru lurked around the Hyuuga compound with ease. How'd he get in you ask?

_Flashback_

_Upon reaching the entrance to the Hyuuga compound, Konohamaru would be questioned by the guards on duty._

"_Honorable grandson, the Hyuuga are taking a nap as a means of relaxing for the day." The guard would say politely, unfortunately, this was convenient for Konohamaru's pranks_

_Without warning, Konohamaru made the seals for his specail henge learned off of Naruto and Anri in secret; the Oiroke no Jutsu. After a puff of smoke, standing before the guards would be a nude female version of Konohamaru that looked very seductive and gorgeous_

_Safe to say, the two guards of the Hyuuga compound entrance passed out due to major nosebleeds_

_Flashback Kai!_

And so, that is how Konohamaru got into the compound undetected. The camouflage was needed just because of the caution of more guards.

Entering the room of Hiashi Hyuuga, Konohamaru went to work. Not only did he give Hiashi a haircut, but he put shaving cream in one of his open palms and tickled his nose lightly.

Hiashi would be very pissed wihen he got up.

Half of the mission remained however, so Konohamaru made his way in stealth to the room of Neji.

After several minutes and close calls of being discovered, Konohamaru would enter the room of Neji.

Not only did Konohamaru give Neji a haircut, but he stuck Neji's hand in a cup of lukewarm water while he slept.

Konohamaru was indeed a little brat at being a prankster.

Even as Konohamaru left for the next prank to do, he would be followed by Anri, whom easily shadowed Konohamaru without any sign of detection.

Neji and Hiashi would have much shorter hair after they wake up, a few bald spots, and be a mess in their own ways accordingly

_With Jiraiya_

Jiraiya was doing his so called research without any care in the world. Unfortunately for himself, a sexy voice would break his thoughts. Technically not a bad thing being Jiraiya, but only if he knew that this sexy lady was a child known as Konohamaru in disguise. Konohamaru would squeal, gaining the attention of the women in the bathhouse. During all the ruckus, Jiraiya got a nosebleed, trampled and slapped by a lot of women, and punched in the balls super hard by a bathing Sakura.

Needless to say, Konohamaru was laughing his ass off safely from afar.

As for Anri, he was getting all of Konohamaru's mischief on tape, _'so much for blackmailing me, Otouto, or Uchiha-san gaki. Oh how the mighty have fallen_

_With Tsunade_

While Konohamaru was doing his dirtywork with the perverts, Moegi was in charge of giving Tsunade a present.

It was simple really, Tsunade was drunk, asleep with her head on a desk while reading some info files of the shinobi she'd soon be in charge of in terms of missions. So in went the laxative in the sake.

By means of Kage Bunshin, Anri would be recording this as well, the clone was a fake, but the camera was real.

_With Ebisu_

Udon would have Ebisu tricked into eating ramen with him on the condition that Udon would gladly be paying for it. No malice was detected in Udon, so Ebisu accepted as they went to Ichiraku Ramen.

As Ebisu finished his third bowl of miso ramen, they would just about be ready to receive the bill, however...

A suggestively nude woman whispered in Ebisu's ear in a sexy voice

"I love a man who likes ramen."

Needless to say, Ebisu was not only a victim of Konohamaru's Oiroke no Jutsu, but also the victim of Udon.

When he came to, Ebisu had a bill of 1000 ryo that wasn't supposed to be his.

Anri sighs boredly, knowing these brats would be done in after he dealt with them. In a swirl of leaves, he disappears to the park.

_In the park_

Temari, Tayuya, and Anri had a romantic picnic/date together that afternoon; after eating sandwiches and pocky for dessert, the three teens were cuddled together.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi got all of this on tape, however, they would be shocked to see the real Anri behind them. The two henged kage bunshins of Anri dispersed as well as the kage bunshin of Anri.

"Nice try runts, I have a deal for you... Treat me, Naruto, and Uchiha-san to ramen out of your wallets, or I reveal this tape to all you've pranked." Anri said calmly, showing a tape. He was dead serious. He also had a Kata barrier mess up the footage of the tape Konohamaru had. Yet that would be another surprise.

Konohamaru and his henchmen groaned in defeat, but were plotting on stealing the tape from Anri when they ate ramen

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Anri sort of lied when he said only himself, Naruto, and Sasuke would be treated to ramen by Konohamaru.

With the group, Sakura and Ino were enjoying a date with Sasuke as well as the free meal.

Kin and Hinata were enjoying this nice date as well.

Temari and Tayuya were smiling happily at Anri for the trick he did to the gakis, he whispered the entire process to them.

Without warning, Konohamaru stole the tape from Anri and ran like the devil were after him.

Everyone just smirked and counted "3...2...1..."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Said scream was from Konohamaru whom was tricked yet again, the tape he took was a fake, not to mention a booby trap. He was now tangled in a net.

"Pay for the ramen and I'll let you go, and let this be bygones..." Anri said with a smirk.

And so, the three academy students would unhappily give their share of 10000 ryo put together, rendering them broke. As everyone left for home. Konohamaru walked up to Anri

"Ano... Anri-san, if that was a trap... where is the real tape..." Konohamaru would ask.

"Never was one." Anri lied, but Konohamaru was foolish enough to believe him. After many good laughs, Konohamaru went home.

Unknown to him however, Anri had given the tape to Sarutobi before coming to Ichiraku's. _'Mess with the best gaki, and you get pwned. Heh heh heh' _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There you have it, the completion of Chapter 15

I apologize for the wait that will incur while I am re-editing chapters, but I promise you won't be disappointed, the revisions will be most worth it.

Until a long while from now

Later!


	16. Punishments, Changes, and Plans

The wait is finally over, with the chapter revisions complete, it is time to march on!

Review Bin

**EroEro Kitsune- **It is not over for Konohamaru... In fact, his punishment has yet to begin... Let's just say Anri had something to do with that. As for Hinata, well, you'll be in for one hell of a surprise before the timeskip... Jiraiya whines, knowning that the waterfall scene is to be mentioned Thank you for your continued support!!

**Taiki- **Long time no see/hear... Welcome back. Thanks as always for your support. Sorry for the wait, but I promise it was worth it.

**Shikyotenka Atasuiarai- **The time is now for Konohamaru to face his fate... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!Also, thank you for your continued support!

**Vld- **Isaribi is automatic since she is in the fillers prior to the timeskip. Koyuki/Yukie, the snow princess, I never considered until after watching the movie online in Japanese. She will be in the fic, but I have yet to know of who she'll be paired up with. So far, Naruto has five girls (Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, Kin, and Shizune) in this fic. (Minus Hanabi and Shizune in the original. This fic has them to be exclusive parings). Anri's harem consists of Tayuya, Temari, and Ayame. Lastly, Sasuke has a harem of Sakura and Ino. So Koyuki will go with either those three, or I may make a paring of her with one of the other single shinobi. Thanks for the suggestion of the two as well as your support!!

It is time...

Chapter 16... Hajime!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 16- Changes, Punishments, and Plans**

It was a happy day of celebration at the base of the Hokage Monument, for it was the announciation as well as inauguration of Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Tsunade only wore the hood piece of the attire, seeing as robes her size weren't made yet (size meaning for females, it would not be wise for her to wear a male's robes, it would just feel so wrong)

Regardless, the cheers of the crowd that consisted of the council, ANBU, shinobi of all rank, and civilians were happy nonetheless.

_Hokage Tower, an hour later_

Tsunade sat behind a desk with all paperwork caught up. Although Shizune re-entered, it was not because of a new stack, but rather, a single folder.

As Tsunade looked at the folder's contents, she couldn't help but laugh at the tasks it required focusing on one Konohamaru Sarutobi.

_Konohagakure Decree_

_We, the council of Konohagakure no Sato as well as the Sandaime Hokage, hereby proclaim three special missions for one academy student; Konohamaru Sarutobi._

_He has displayed skills in stealth, via the infiltration of the Hyuuga estate and the cutting of hair of Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga._

_He has also proven himself to be quite the tactician within using an opponent's weakness against them._

_On another note; Oiroke no Jutsu and its harem counterpart have been added to the scroll of forbidden jutsu._

_The mssions this academy student, Konohamaru Sarutobi, are of D-rank. They go as follows..._

_Cleaning the Hyuuga estate as retribution for actions against the hair of Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga as well as the honor of the Hyuuga_

_Cleaning the Hyuuga monument alone_

_The retrieval of Tora, the cat of the wife of the Damiyo of the Land of Fire_

_All three missions are to be supervised by Chunnin, Anri Ryou_

_In approval_

_Sarutobi, Sadaime Hokage, Shinobi Council of Konoha, Civilian Council of Konoha, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and Chunnin Anri Ryou_

Tsunade would chuckle at this, a bit surprised her sensei would allow such punishment to befall his grandson. However, since it was moderate, it was approved. Although, one thought crossed the minds of both Shizune and Tsunade_ 'That cat is trouble for even a Jounin as often as it runs off. Maybe this will put the gaki in his place as well as breaking him from his pranking habit.'_

_Flashback_

_Moments after the consumption of the sake that had the laxative that Moegi secretly inserted, Tsunade ran off to the nearest bathroom._

_A confused Shizune would stand by the empty chair her master once sat in. However, her thoughts was alerted to the giggling of a young girl. "So you were the one responsible" Shizune said in a firm scolding voice, scaring Moegi out of hiding_

"_...Please... Konohamaru-kun put me up to it... It was all his idea..." Moegi was on the verge of tears._

"_There, There..." Shizune cooed, "You aren't in trouble, as long as you promise to tell me and Tsunade-sama all about the mischief Konohamaru had planned._

"_That won't be necessary..." A calm voice would call out from the shadows as Anri made himself known._

"_Anri-kun!" Shizune gave Anri a friendly hug as like a sister would to her brother. "What do you mean exactly by what you said?" Shizune asked curiously._

_So upon the return of Tsunade, whom was pissed about the prank, yet was calmed by Shizune's revelations given to her by Moegi, Anri filled the two kunoichi with the missing pieces of the situation as Moegi fled off to try to stop Konohamaru._

"_I have Kage Bunshins tracking the remaining two, as well as the girl that ran off..." Anri said calmly._

"_But the girl said she was sorry..." Shizune pointed out._

"_Sorry is nothing if it is a full blown lie... that is why my clones will continue to watch over the trio of troublemakers." Anri smiles as he hands Tsunade a glass of tea. "I have mixed a medicine that will nullify the laxative, Tsunade-sama" Anri bows respectively after handing Tsunade the glass of tea before poofing out of existence._

_Tsunade smiles after drinking the tea, feeling much better. "Thanks to that kid, I think being Hokage won't be so bad after all..."_

"_Well, we can devise a suitable punishment for Konohamaru with the council and with the Sandaime." Shizune says softly after mentally thanking Anri for his aid._

_Needless to say, Tsunade had an evil smirk on her face that spelled trouble for Konohamaru._

_Flashback Kai_

"So, the gaki starts his mssions today?" Tsunade asked after getting out of her thoughts of the past.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Shizune replied.

Konohamaru was in for some hell

_At the Ninja Academy_

Konohamaru would be bouncing happily up and down. He was being promoted to genin early for his first three missions. The best thing was for him is they are all solo _'I must be better than all of the years top rookies put together to get promoted this early.' _His thought not including Itachi Uchiha, since he was so young during the Uchiha massacre. Regardless, nothing could seem to end his happiness.

Every one of his classmates were slightly jealous of him for graduating so early.However, they let it slide _'Yes, no more pranks' _Most, if not all of Konohamaru's fellow classmates have been pranked by him.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi" Iruka spoke up as everyone else got silent. "The Godaime Hokage personally requested your promotion to Genin due to your display of shinobi skills." Everyone clapped and applauded as Konohamaru gave a goofy smile while taking his new Hitai-ate proudly, tyeing it around his forehead. "Now, report to Hokage-sama's. Your missions are ready for you."

Konohamaru needn't listen twice, he bolted off happily toward the Hokage tower for his missions. Little does he know that they are punishment missions, all horrible D-rankers.

_Hokage Tower_

"Now, before I proceed with briefing of your missions, you must swear an oath, Konohamaru Sarutobi" Tsunade said in a calm voice, doing very well to suppress her laughter at the misfortune the gaki before her was in for. "No matter what a mission is, once accepted, you can't go back on your word, do you accept?"

Konohamaru nods happily. "Yes Obaa-chan!" Said remark would normally gotten Tsunade mad, but she knew the boy was about to face his fate.

"Alright, you have accepted your mission, thus you can't back down." _'Foolish gaki, fell for it' _"Konohamaru Sarutobi. Your three D-rank missions consist of..." Tsunade had an evil smirk that didn't phase Konohamaru... yet, "Retrieve the cat of the wife of the feudal lord of the Land of Fire..." This made Konohamaru's jaw drop, "You are also needed at the Hyuuga compound for cleaning of their home." Konohamaru paled as Tsunade continued to speak his fate to him calmly, "and... you must clean the monument of the Hyuuga clan, all missions are to be done alone... With your agreement by oath, there is no turning back... Dismissed."

Konohamaru left the office in defeat _'I'll just skip out of my missions in sec- ACK!' _His thought never finished as he bumped into a Chunnin. "Hey you jerk! Watch where you are going!" He yelled out in anger, but froze in fear after hearing the chunnin's reply

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, I am your supervisor for your day's missions... Failure to comply will have even worse consequences..." Anri said with a smirk.

"Wh..what are the consequences...?" Konohamaru gathered his nerve as he was determined to find a way out. However, Anri's smirk only grew, now scaring the poor boy.

"Failure to comply with the missions YOU swore an oath to complete will result in you being noted at the Ninja Academy as the dobe of the class, no, the biggest dobe of the year out of all of the academy's history." Anri said this all very calmly, making Konohamaru pale even more. "Now, Tora can be found in the East district of Konoha... I'd get started if I were you..." Anri continued to smirk as Konohamaru went off to do his missions.

_Three hours later_

Konohamaru was panting furiously after returning Tora to its master, er.. mistress.. Konohamaru had scratches oer his face, hands, and most of his shirt had scratches in the cloth, revealing skin and minor cuts. Konohamaru was no happy camper...

"That mission was evil! Next time the fucking cat runs off I'll personally see to it that the sorry son-of-a-bitch is unable to run off ever again!" Konohamaru yelled at Anri, whom just chuckled.

"Too bad, gaki, you still have two more for today. Oh, and your idea won't work, tried it... Sandaime ruled against it, saying that it would hurt our relations with the Fire Lord." Anri said in a calm tone as he used Shunshin to teleport himself and Konohamaru in front of the Hyuuga compound.,

"Wait until my grandpa hears what you all did to me!!" Konohamaru was angry, yet was silenced to a piece of paper being held infront of his face. Being the curious gaki that he is, he read its contents.

_Konohagakure Decree_

_We, the council of Konohagakure no Sato as well as the Sandaime Hokage, hereby proclaim three special missions for one academy student; Konohamaru Sarutobi._

_He has displayed skills in stealth, via the infiltration of the Hyuuga estate and the cutting of hair of Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga._

_He has also proven himself to be quite the tactician within using an opponent's weakness against them._

_On another note; Oiroke no Jutsu and its harem counterpart have been added to the scroll of forbidden jutsu._

_The mssions this academy student, Konohamaru Sarutobi, are of D-rank. They go as follows..._

_Cleaning the Hyuuga estate as retribution for actions against the hair of Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga as well as the honor of the Hyuuga_

_Cleaning the Hyuuga monument alone_

_The retrieval of Tora, the cat of the wife of the Damiyo of the Land of Fire_

_All three missions are to be supervised by Chunnin, Anri Ryou_

_In approval_

_Sarutobi, Sadaime Hokage, Shinobi Council of Konoha, Civilian Council of Konoha, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and Chunnin Anri Ryou_

Konohamaru was dumbfounded after reading the decree copy that Anri had shown him.

"OH!!, and by the way, if you don't do a good job in cleaning for the Hyuuga's, you will be subjected to these three missions for a month." Anri spoke in a calm voice that seemed to scare Konohamaru more. "So do your best gaki."

_Three more hours later_

It was already nightfall and Konohamaru was finally done with his tasks. He was too tired to hear how good his performance was, so as he slept tonight, he would be unaware of his fate to be. _Fuck, if I had known this would have happened just for giving the girly men haircuts, I would have reconsidered... But then again, if Anri-baka didn't catch us, it wouldn't have matter... Damn you Anri, and damn you Neji and Hiashi for making my day a living hell!!'_

Anri had yet again videotaped all of this for record purposes. Thus, after reporting to Lady Hokage about the success of his mission, he treated The entire shinobi population to the videotape.

Needless to say, many civilians had hell sleeping that night, due to many huge fits of laughter.

_The next day._

Tsunade had rounded up all of the Jounin to discuss a change in teams, and here is what was decided

Kurenai would be teaching genjutsu to any shinobi seeking exploitations within that field.

Kakashi would be teaching how to implement a basic jutsu to proportions that would make even a low level jounin have trouble. In the case with his students being genin or chunnin

Asuma would be teaching kenjutsu in the form of shogee knives

Hayate would be teaching kenjutsu via swordsmanship

Gai would be teaching taijutsu as well as kenjutsu in the form of numbchaku

Shizune would be in charge of teaching medical jutsu as well as preparing a squad of medic-nin. This is to answer the request from Tsunade that every shinobi team shall have a medic-nin to minimize casualties.

Rin would also be teaching medical jutsu as well as aiding Shizune's progress.

"Shizune and I have decided on training all of the kunoichi first." Tsunade declared common as all of the jounin nodded. "We will have three months until new missions since evulations are still being done by the nations. Dismissed!"

All of the jounin with the exception of Shizune exited the room via Shunshin.

"Are you really sure we can handle Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Kin, and Tenten all together?" Shizune nervously asked.

"The gakis won't be any trouble, besides, the Suna shinobi have departed back to Sunagakure recently, so the difficulty of our training has left." Tsunade calmly replies as she sipped from her cup of sake. "However, when Temari returns as the ambassador of Suna, she will be able to train amongst us freely."

And so, Shizune and Tsunade contniued the plans for the kunoichi medical program.

_With Jiraiya_

"Ero-Sennin, why are we going on a training trip?" Naruto would ask in annoyance.

"Well gaki, it goes like this..." Jiraiya started to explain the info he gave to Tsunade and the other elite shinobi

_Flashback_

"_You've got to be kidding!" Tsunade exclaimed as she heard Jiraiya's declaration of taking Naruto with him on a training trip for about two and a half years._

"_The boy will be pursued after three years by the Akatsuki, according to the information given to me by my spies. Don't forget that the Dark Aura Anri warned us of is part of this too..." Jiraiya replied in a tone of seriousness for once._

"_So that is why he plans on leaving on his own training trip in a week?" Tsunade asked._

"_Indeed, for him to help us, he needs to fully acquire all info of the Katamaundo clan he reigns from. Upon his return, he can teach our shinobi tactics in combating the Dark Aura." Jiraiya smiled, "Right now, that boy is one of Konoha's strongest."_

"_What do you know of the members of Akatsuki, other than Orochimaru?" Hiashi spoke up_

"_Orochimaru is indeed part of Akatsuki, along with Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki. Also, Akasuna no Sasori is part of the organization as well. That is all of the members identities I know out of the twelve members... I can say this though, each is a threat being of S-ranked criminal status... They seek the tailed beasts..." Jiraiya briefs._

"_So Naruto is a target for sure being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki" Sarutobi pointed out_

"_As well as Gaara, Jinchuriki of the Shukaku" Yondaime Kazekage added._

"_That is why, we break down our genin teams and have our jounin train shinobi in specific areas they seek improvement over. As for Naruto, there is no training here that will aid him. I will be teaching him to control the chakra of the fox." Jiraiya rose to his feet. "Three years is enough time for us to increase our strength"_

_Everyone in the chamber remained quiet, having no objection against the plans at hand_

"_It is settled then, Naruto will be taken on a training trip with Jiraiya and in three months, Anri Ryou will set out on a training trip of his own... You have your orders! Dismissed!" Tsunade ended the meeting, having plans of implementing the medical progarm deeming any team with at least one member being a medic-nin._

_Flashback kai_

"Tsunade has told every shinobi of what is to come..." Jiraiya spoke calmly as Naruto nods. Thusly, both departed from Konohagakure's west gate onward to their training trip.

_'I must get stronger in hopes of keeping my precious people safe...' _That single thought repeated itself in Naruto's mind, serving as his motivation in training.

_With Anri_

Temari would be sobbing in Anri's arms, not wishing to leave his embrace. Yet she soon had to return to her home of Suna. Anri gently wiped away her tears and kissed her lips.

"Your home needs you my love, I can wait for you..." Anri says softly as he gives Temari a present. "Wait and open that after you get home, okay Temari-chan?"

Temari nods as she gave Anri another hug, "I'll miss you and Tayuya-chan a lot Anri-kun..." Tayuya nods respectively.

"We'll keep in touch..." Tayuya spoke softly to her friend and sharer of their Anri-kun

And so, with their goodbyes exchanged, Temari left Tayuya's room to meet her family and return home to Suna. She would tuck the small box Anri gave her within her kimono and would keep true to her word that she wouldn't open it until her arrival in Suna. Now Anri and Tayuya were alone...

"Anri-kun, does she know about your training trip?" Tayuya would ask curiously

"Not yet, but when she gets to Suna, she will..." Anri says softly as Tayuya embraced him within a loving hug.

"I am sure the engagement ring will ease her missing you." Tayuya said with a smile, notioning to the engagement ring given to her by Anri.

"Naruto-otouto has done the same with Hinata and Kin, for today starts his training with the Ero-Sennin." Anri spoke softlyas he held back a snicker mentioning the pervert Jiraiya. Tayuya however, couldn't hold in her laughter.

"I am sure Kin and Hinata will have a little talk with Jiraiya when they get back..." Tayuya lays her head on Anri's chest as they sat on the couch.

For the time being, they would just enjoy this time together...

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke had agreed to train with Kakashi to hone his skills, hence his training started tomorrow. His fiances Ino and Sakura also began training tomorrow with Tsunade and Shizune.

All that mattered to the three lovedbirds today was enjoying eachother's company today as they sit cuddled together on the couch within the living room of the Uchiha compound.

_With Rin and Kakashi_

The young couple decided on spending the day with eachother also, for after tomorrow, they would have little time with eachother except for rest.

"Anri-kun and Naruto-kun have grown a lot in the past few months" Rin reflects happily with tears of joy streaming down her face, which were wiped away by Kakashi's gentle finger.

"Indeed they have, in fact, all of the young shinobi have grown." Kakashi nods.

"Do you think Anri can find out all he can about Katamaundo?" Rin asks in worry

"He is the only one that can, plus his Seven Sword should guide him well" Kakashi replies softly to ease the worry of his wife.

No more words were said, for the Hatake's commenced spending the day in eachother's loving company.

_With Shizune_

Naru-kun..." Shizune moaned out as she pleasured herself with dirty thoughts of the last session of safe sex they had together. Her engagement ring proudly worn on her finger, having a ruby gemstone on it.

_With Hanabi_

Hanabi may look matured for her age, but her engagement to Naruto was official in terms of the ring she wore with an Amethyst gemstone. She however, would have to wait two extra years, making a total of seven before legally being able to marry her Naru-kun. _(Four chicks for Naruto, Jiraiya would definitely be pissed and jealously. lol)_

_With Kin_

Kin was in a state of bliss, for her Naruto-kun had given her, Shizune-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Hinata-chan engagement rings. She lay in her bed, just relaxing and thinkng of her Naru-kun

_'Train hard, my Naru-kun, for I intend on getting stronger too!' _Kin thought happily, knowning that their love was strong, thus it was natural both continue to grow stronger in person as well as ninja.

_With Hinata_

Hinata would be at rest as well, dreaming of her Naru-kun. Her engagement ring proudly worn around her finger.

_With Ayame_

Ayame was just finishing up work with her father. As work came to a close, she began thinkng of her Naru-kun, Anri-kun, and her finace to be, Gaara-kun.

_'Get stronger Gaara-kun, Anri-kun, Naru-kun' _She would think lovingly of the dearest people to her and her father.

_'I am glad you are happy, Ayame-chan' _Teuchi reflects upon seeing the engagement ring given to her by Gaara. He remembered that wonderful day

_Flashback_

_It was nearing closing time for the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, thus cleaning up was the main plan for both Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They would however, be greeted by Gaara, whom just walked into the stand._

"_Hello Teuchi-san..." Gaara said nervously, confused of his feelings... "I...have a gift for Ayame-chan..." He said softly as he handed Teuchi a box with Ayame's name on it. Seeing this, Ayame went to her father, whom gave her the box. Its contents made tears of joy form in her eyes._

_Inside the box was a beautiful ring of silver, with a sapphire gemstone. The silver indicated it being an engagement ring. Ayame was so overjoyed that she hopped over the counter and tackled-hugged Gaara, giving him many loving kisses of thanks and happiness._

_From that day forward, Gaara was a very happy man._

_Flashback kai_

Ayame also had a picture of Gaara to keep for herself. It would sit on her nightstand as she kisses it every night before going to sleep thinking of her Gaara-kun. As for plans of marriage, none would occur fo another five years for any of the youth couples.

_One Week Later_

All of Anri's fellow peers watched his departure from Konoha as he began a very important journey. Before leaving however, Tayuya would tackle-hug him.

"Don't die Anri-kun" Tayuya says playfully as she gave him a kiss. Everyone else just bowed respectively in wishing Anri all the best.

With that, Anri Ryou, the last of the legendary Katamaundo warriors set out to realize his destiny.

As for the remaining shinobi, things have gone quite well.

Firstly, Tsunade had under her wing a total of nine students consisting of Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kin, Tayuya, and Tenten to be taught the ways of the medical ninja by not only herself, but Rin and Shizune also. Rin was in charge of teaching the healing arts, Shizune was in charge of posion making classes as well as antidote conjuring, and Tsunade was in charge of increasing the strength and chakra control of the following kunoichi. This would last for about a year total before the expectations sought after were accomplished. A recent tenth student, the younger Hyuuga of the main family, Hanabi, did a small amount of training, since she was far too young to handle so much. For the time being, only chakra control was focused on to increase Hanabi's capacity of chakra

Second, Hatake Kakashi trained Sasuke Uchiha with his Sharingan to the fullest extent. Unknown to the two warriors that they would attain the Mangekyou Sharingan without obliging to the original means of obtaining it. However, the activation of the Mangekyou would not happen for the two shinobi until the three years of training was complete.

Third, Maito Gai was in charge of taijutsu training with Rock Lee. Their already insane regiment of training had increased to doing 4000 push-ups, 4000 kicks, 4000 squats, 4000 jump ropes, 4000 jumping jacks, 4000 punches, and to finish this mere warm up/cool down ritual with 5000 laps around Konoha on their hands! This would also be done through both going through weights until each did the training with 5000lbs of total weights. Later on after the weight training, they would commence with numbchaku training and staff training for Lee although Lee could use his staff as a numbchaku also.

Fourth, the clan prodigies trained with their respective parents; Neji with the Hyuuga, Shino with the Aburame, Kiba with the Inuzukas, Shikamaru with the Naras, and Choji with the Akimichi. This would go on for a year's time before training with other intructors. It is planned that Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji be trained by Asuma, whereas Shino and Kiba receive training from Hayate. Both types of training were intended to boost their kenjutsu.

Lastly, every other shinobi would be within doubled training regiments to increase their prowess. That was the plan for the first year of preparation.

Year two was planned for training regiments to be changed. It would go as follows:

Ino would train under her father to learn all that she can of the Yamanaka clan abilities.

Sakura would be training with Kurenai to enhance her genjutsu prowess,

TenTen, Hinata, Kin, and Tayuya would train under Yugao for stealth based combat along with slight kenjutsu training.

Tsunade would be teaching some of the guys more on chakra control, her lucky studens being Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Shizune, Rin, and Anko would be training together.

Asuma would be training Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji in kenjutsu, hence doubling the training that Choji and Shikamaru would have.

Gai would still be training Lee.

Kakashi would be training Sasuke as well as passing on the Raikiri to Sasuke.

Lastly, Hayate would be pasing the Dance of the Crescent Moon training to Shino and Kiba.

That was the plan for the second year. The third year would be meant for working on whatever else each shinobi or kunoichi thought would make them stronger. The progress of Naruto and Anri would be unknown until their respective return.

_In Suna_

After that same week, the Suna squad made it back to their home. Gaara went off to the Kazekage tower with his father to start the necessary initiation of becoming Sunagakure no Sato's Godaime Kazekage.

Baki returned to his duties as a jounin as usual, except awaiting missions from the Yondaime Kazekage of solo declaration in hopes of seeing where his skill lies.

Kankuro wnet off to the village elders to visit Chiyo, a puppet mistress well-renowned as a great puppeteer. It is with her that Kankuro would hone his puppetry skills for the next three years.

Lastly, Temari went off to her room after some Wind chakra training. She was exhausted from today's session, but was more excited about the gift Anri gave her before leaving Konoha as well as promising him not to open it until she was home in Suna. To end the suspense, Temari opened the box to find...

A beautiful silver ring with an emerald gemstone meant to be an engagement ring. That alone made her heart flutter with joy. Before she could release her joy, a folded note with her name on it caught her attention. Being curious, Temari opened the note and began reading its contents.

_My dearest Temari-chan,_

_The engagement ring is my gift to you saying I wish to have your love for the rest of my life. In five years time, you, myself, and Tayuya-chan will be married. That is if the conflict in three years doesn't result in the end of our lives..._

_I have told Tayuya of what I know of the Dark Aura's intentions, so you now shall know as well my love. The Dark Aura is an organization seeking world domination by the acquiring of two legendary blades; The Seven Sword, which I firmly grasp in my possession, and the Winds of Fate. I am uncertain of the whereabouts of the Winds of Fate sword right now, but if I am lucky, I may acquire it upon my travels to Twilyte's Tower of Fate. All I know is that the Wind of Fate lie in the heavily guarded Tower of Fate... meaning that there is a slight chance my efforts of securing the Winds of Fate may be in vain, but I must not have it fall into the hands of the Dark Aura, for its powers are even more mysterious than that of the powers within my Seven Sword. Please don't worry of me, for I promise not to die during my training trip, I don't intend on doing so..._

_Also, I request that when you become Suna's ambassador of negotiations that upon your next trip to Konoha you will train in the medical arts with Rin-kaasan, Shizune-neechan, and Tsunade-sama. I am certain that will further your skills as a kunoichi plus help with more Wind chakra-based techniques._

_I should be back in Konoha in about three years, but I am certain that I will be finished with my training trip earlier than Naruto and the Ero-Sennin. I look forward to holding you and Tayuya chan in my arms to enjoy each of your respective loving warmth. Until then, know that not a single moment goes by during my travels that I pass up the chance of thinking of you and Tayuya-chan. If I must based the success of my journey, it will be because of you and Tayuya-chan._

_Best wishes to you my beloved Temari_

_Your fiance_

_Anri Ryou_

During some parts of the letter, Temari was tense, scared, sad, overjoyed, and humored. Nonetheless, she would keep that letter close to her at night upon her nightstand. What surprised her was a final gift that fell when she unfolded the note.

Temari bent down to retrieve the fallen articile Anri gave to her to find it was a picture of herself, Anri, and Tayuya happily cuddled together. Immediately showing her happiness, she framed the picture, placed it on her nightstand, and kisses the picture, namely Anri within the picture. Feeling very relaxed, Temari lays herself on her bed, snuggling up into her pillow, and falls into a deep blissful sleep of dreams of her Anri-kun as well as her dear friend, Tayuya-chan

_With Gaara._

Around nightfall, Gaara sat in his room, staring affectionately at the picture of his fiancee, Ayame.

"Thank you... Ayame-chan, for your love..." Gaara whispered as he kissed the face of Ayame within the picture before laying down in bed and going to sleep. Shukaku would not be giving any sarcastic remarks as he did in the past ever since the strengthing of the seal and having a balanced connection mentally, meaning that Gaara could rest at ease without the Tanuki-teme trying to eat away his psyche

'Good night, Shukaku-teme' Gaara mentally speaks to his inner demon.

**'Yeah yeah, goodnight to you also, Gaara-gaki"** Shukaku chuckled in amusement, which Gaara would do the same. The strangest part of their bond is that they get pleasure out of insulting eachother, yet enjoy eachothers words thus having a sort of respect for one another.

As for Gaara, he was sound asleep, dreaming of his Ayame-chan.

_Three Months Later_

_(IMPORTANT!! fans of the filler episodes between Naruto part 1 and part 2(Shippuuden) may be disappointed with the briefness of the events coming next. What is a guy to do? Most of the filler episodes are garbage in my opinion anyway, so don't be surprise if few of them are acknowledged. Just giving you all the heads up)_

Missions resumed as normal. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Rock Lee head to Wave under Anko for a mission involving a confrontation with Akado Yoroi and Misumi Tsurugi. Conflict was minimal, plus a new ally was found in Isaribi, Orochi-Jacksons sea experiment. In short, after taking down her captors, Anko and company brought Isaribi with them to Konoha in hopes of healing her condition.

The Bird Country mission was done under Chunnin Shikamaru Nara with genin Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and TenTen. Although Toki, the runaway princess gave a bit of trouble, peace would eventually be settled within Bird Country. Like Hinata, TenTen was assigned to this team to test her abilities as a medic-nin.

Greenery Country had similar problems with a royal family. However, Shikamaru's team handled it well once more. This time though, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were the group. Plus accompaniment by Neji Hyuuga. Safe to say that Princess Haruna found quite an interest in the Konoha shinobi, but like Princess Toki of bird country, they would not exposed their feelings until two certain shinobi of Konoha returned from their training trips; A princess has to know their picks of suitors to its entirely of possible selections.

Hoshigakure also proved to be quite the mission; requiring a five man team of Asuma Sarutobi, his original group of team 8, and Sasuke Uchiha (he got a break from training to do a mission, hell, since he doesn't defect from the village to Orochi-Jacskon in this fic, he has to have something interesting to do other than training.) After Sasuke kicked the Akehoshi's ass without much effort, the mission became a clear success, not to mention the Hidden Star village now had great respect towards Konoha. Also, a certain Hoshigakure kunoichi seemed to develop a crush on Sasuke

(This wasn't a filler, but I'll make it so just to acknowledge Takigakure) Tsubuki, with the aid of Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Sakura Haruno, ended the threat of a traitorous rogue ninja that once was sensei to Tsubuki. The threat involved the Hero's Water to serve the purpose of the Taki-nin turned traitor with the help of his followers. Despite having dirty opponents that liked to use hostage situations to achieve their goals. Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee cleaned house, even when the ex Taki-nin consumed half of the Hero's Water. Tsubuki also grew during this mission's events, no longer being a coward, but a true leader of his village. Konoha now had good relations with Taki upon the transpiration of the mission (I can give a rat-ass about the villian of the Waterfall mission, I said I'd be brief in describing these things. Bare with me people...)

The last major mission occurred within Yuki no Kuni focusing on overthrowing a tyrant residing within Yukigakure. Once again, another troublesome princess was involved (no need to say one of the members within the mission. Lol), but eventually was settled by the efforts of Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. After the success of the mission, Koyuki, the princess of Yukigakure, would proudly lead over her village in honor of the fallen warriors that died while resisting the tyrant valiantly. Such action was due to her presence, thus their morale pushed them onward to battle without the fear of death.

There were minor missions too, for example, Shino going to a funeral in place of an heir to the deceased with the task of not laughing, or the heir's inheritance would go toward the rest of his greedy family. Said mission was a joke, for the deceased wasn't actually dead, but rather, had the whole thing set up to show his family that laughter is better joy than money. In all, thess missions took another 3 months, meaning 6 months of the three years of preparation have passed. Regardless however, much improved occurred within the shinobi of both Konoha and Suna.

Sakura had finished her medical training under Shizune, Tsunade, and Rin; making her an exceptional medical-nin that surpassed even Tsunade in medical genius. (Necessary in case Sasori comes their way...). She would soon begin training in genjutsu under Kurenai and working with chakra control with Tsunade.

Ino finished all the training her father could give her. Although having all of the knowledge of the Yamanaka clan's most powerful techniques, she still lacked the experience of mastery over the seeks. Her medical training with Tsuande still needed work however.

Tayuya had focused on genjutsu training with Kurenai, hence making her Konoha's second best genjutsu mistress. As for her medical training, she was very moderate. Her strength increased to high chunnin equivolence. Thinking of her Anri-kun really helped in keeping her morale and motivational spirits high.

Kin's progress was equal to Tayuyas, but her genjutsu skill was three in rank in Konoha. Nonetheless, Thoughts of her Naru-kun also pushed her efforts to her best. Her other abilities were all equal to Tayuya's making them equals still.

Hanabi and Moegi got promoted to genin recently to start a bit of medical training. Moegi learned only abit since her chakra control took much time to work with. Hanabi however, got her abilities to low chunnin level within the six months. Also, Moegi was on a team with Ebisu for a sensei and her two best friends; Konohamaru and Udon

Hinata had ascended her Hyuuga ability to a new level. Other than being a great kunoichi under Tsunade's training. She was under Sakura within medical skill, but stronger overall due to her Hyuuga ability tipped the scales back in Hinata's favor against her rival. Both Sakura and Hinata developed this rivalry after the match they had in the final chunnin exam months ago. It was a friendly rivalry with the objective of pushing the two kunoichi to the pinnacle of their pontential. It was also due to Hinata that TenTen became a super anti-pervert

TenTen had finished her chakra control training to increase her prowess as a weapon mistress. She could use her chakra to increase the accuracy and force of thrown projectile weapons, hence making her deadly at long range combat. However, she also worked with swordsmanship with the Kubikiri Houcho blade. When did Zabuza's sword get in her possession you ask?

_Flashback_

_Hinata noticed a sword within the ground in Wave Country, thus her curiosity got the best of her. She would withdraw the blade and seal it within a storage scroll. There was no way in hell she was carrying the blade known as 'head chopping cleaver' around in public, so TenTen would have to wait for her new sword until Hinata got back home to Konoha from her mission with Anko and her teammates._

_So in short, TenTen requested Hinata to bring back a souvenir, preferably a weapon from Wave Country. This was agreed upon sometime before Hinata departed for her mission_

_Flashback kai_

All of the perverted shinobi knew not to cross TenTen, for knowing her skill over the Kubikiri Houcho that she mastered within a month, she was another Tsunade, except with a deadly sword during her work instead of monstrous strength by taijutsu. It mattered not, since TenTen recently took lessons of torture under Ibiki, and the rest is history. Jiraiya got lucky the last time he peeped at TenTen and her friends while they relaxed in the hotspring bath house, but now, things would not be so nice for the Ero-Sennin...

Temari managed to become Suna's ambassador to Konoha for diplomatic reasons in theory, yet all went to her plan. She could now spend more time in Konoha with her Anri-kun whenever he returned. Anri-kun; the reason of her efforts in training after reading the words of his letter every night before rest. Temari heeded Anri's advice to train in the medical arts with Tsunade as well as boost her chakra control to aid her wind chakra affinity. _'Anri-kun, I wonder what you are doing right now my love...'_

_Ruins of he city of Twilyte_

Anri smiled to himself after having a soft sneeze, _'Temari-chan and Tayuya-chan must be thinking about me as much as I think of them.' _Within less than a week of his departure from Konoha, Anri arrived at the destroyed village of Twilye. Guided by his instincts, Anri would discover secret bunkers hidden by the debris, hence allowing him access to all of Katamaundo's secrets and techniques. Not much was said in pinpointing a weakness to the Dark Aura, since the Dark Aura were the exact counter opposite of the power of Katamaundo, thus an even match. Only skill and power of the users could determine the gap. _'For the Dark Aura to overwhelm seven powerful warriors of Katamaundo must mean they have ascended to great levels of darkness. No matter what, I must get stronger and finish them off... I may be the only one that can match the leader... but only if my training goes well... I have yet to master the Ryuuken' _Anri mused to himself as he studied a scroll recently about Ryuuken. What he learned shocked him.

Firstly, the currently verison of Ryuuken was a simple style of non-elemental chakra and kata used within it, but rather, strength and power within attacks made it what it is. In short, Anri had barely scratched the surface of such a legendary fighting style.

Said fighting style actually had six elemental branches: Doryuuken, Fuuryuuken, Hyoryuuken, Kayryuuken, Rairyuuken, and Suiryuuken. Though it would take a year to master all of the styles altogether, it may as well be the key of his surivival within the Tower of Fate, a legendary ancient structure within the outskirts of Twilyte. Rumor has it that a great power guards it from any evil, but that would only be confirmed if the Winds of Fate was within the topmost floor of the tower.

The beauty of the different Ryuuken styles with the elements also aided within Anri's kenjutsu, thus making him surely stronger on his path of killing off the Dark Aura. He was not fueled by vengeance in seeking the fall of the Dark Aura, but rather, the sake of protecting his newly acquired loved ones. A scar would be on his cest now, from a slash from his Seven Sword pertaining to a blood oath; To never have anyone dear suffer by the hands of the Dark Aura ever again. (Be patient, at the end of the chapter, I will clarify why Anri will not be the story's focus. In fact, Naruto will still be stronger than him after the training)

_Sunagakure_

Gaara had matured well over his control of Shukaku. Mastering his powers was a vital step in being ready to combat the Akatsuki after two and a half more years. _"Ryou, Uzumaki, get strong...'_

Kankuro was coming along fine with the 10 puppets Chiyo was famous for wielding, yet still had a ways to go. Each new puppet of the 10 (six through ten, one through five have been mastered by Kankuro) would each take 4 months each, making his puppet count a total of thirteen after this period of training (He still has his three puppets too)

_Back to Konoha_

Sasuke had finally mastered the Raikiri. Thus his Sharingan training was taken to the next level; to get himself to Anri's speed. This feat alone would take the remaining two and a half years. No pain, no gain was Sasuke's motto concerning training, so it mattered not of the pain risks. Even Kakashi was talked in training to raise his speed to Anri's level.

Lee had gotten himself to 2500 total wight upon his body serving as training weight, whereas Gai made it to his goal of 5000. Both still did their ridiculous training regimes every day as well as taijutsu and kenjutsu training. They were the easiest to depict; Their green jumpsuits were not necessary favorable to other shinobi by opinion means.

Shino was ensured a chunnin promotion after his hard work in training. He finished all he could learn from his clan in terms of kenjutsu and clan teachngs. _'I wonder how you have progressed, Naruto-san'_

_Somewhere within the many shinobi lands_

Naruto had completely much under Jiraiya in six months; He could now use Hiraishin no Jutsu to an extent, but not instantaneously like his father could. Naruto also began wind chakra training to be one with his elemental as well as next focus on making the Rasengan his own technique.

Jiraiya had only gotten a few notes for his next Icha Icha book; Icha Icha Tactics. This would be his work to do during this trip. Upon his return, he would have it in publication for all of the perverts of the shinobi world.

_Back at Konoha_

Shikamaru had slightly changed from his slacker lifestyle in order to commit to training. However, his cloud gazing habits still remained a major part of his life. He has under him all of his clan's techniques, yet would need the remaining time of two and a half years to master them fully (although mastery matters not to him, it would be so troublesome.)

Kiba did most of his training under his older sister, Hana. He learned quite a bit without much pain compared to what he would have had to endure with his mother, Tsume. Hana did quite well with her own training under Tsunade, Shizune, and Rin in becoming a potent medic-nin.

Choji training more with his clan, but mostly got fatter. (Not a bad thing for an Akimichi, since the three colored pills work at their best to the users fat to burn.) All in all, Choji became a second Chouza in six months in terms of size. The difference being of their skill levels, with Choji still with a ways to go before reaching his father's level.

Neji would now be tied as the second strongest Hyuuga of the clan even though being of the branch family. Recently, the branch and main families have trained hard with eachother to fully harness their clan's strength. Neji and his cousin, Hinata were tied in strength, still not to the level of the clan head, Hiashi though. Then again, who can say for sure, two and a half years of training still remained. Also, Neji was the only Hyuuga fluent in kenjutsu.

Kakashi had been able to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan, but still needed work with training with his stamina while using it. He could use the power of _Sunaroo, _A dimension ripping technique of the Mangekyou he learned upon activation, could only be used once a day. Afterwards, Kakashi would be drained from chakra. It was no surprise that Kakashi's training focused on stamina for himself after finishing training Sasuke with their normal routines. Both could wield twin Chidoris/Raikiris with ease with their respective limits of course; Sasuke with a max of three now, and Kakashi with six. If Kakashi used more than three, than he couldn't use his Mangekyou Sharingan at all that day. This would remain so at this point. Not bad for six months. Two and a half years meant more possibilities for the two Sharingan users.

Of the medic-nin adults, Rin was the second best in medical arts to Tsunade. Overall, she was third, but slightly trailing Sakura in terms of skill. (Rin would be purely a medic-nin, she did not take to the liking of chakra control to the extent Tsunade does)

Asuma took himself into training his own stamina, since weapon combat alone isn't enough. He however, did not do the insane regiment of Maito Gai to hone on his stamina and strength.

Gai may have gotten to his goal of 5000 lbs of total weights on himself to train/live/combat with, but still needed to get Lee up to par with him. Both would be Konoha's ace in terms of pure taijutsu.

Kurenai adapted to medical techniques as a secondary front, since Itachi Uchiha would prove a threat in terms of genjutsu. This would make Kurenai second in strength in comparison to Tsunade now.

Anko learned only enough medical arts for healing, she was too much of a sadistic person to have much more training than the basics. (That sounds about right. Heh heh heh)

Ebisu focused much on his chakra control, thus making him able to attain monstrous levels of strength that come close to rivaling Tsunade. He was a ways off, but it couldnt be helped, for he did have a genin team to train throughout much of the day, thus meaning he had to take things a bit easy to about chunnin level in terms of training the gakis

Lastly, Hayate improved his swordsmanship to a whole new level thanks to the help of his fiancee, Yugao. Both aided eachother in training; Hayate taught Yugao kenjutsu, and in return, Yugao taught Hayate more advance stealth techniques that complimented his Dance of the Crescent Moon.

All seemed great for the Konoha and Suna communties, yet sadness befallen both one day... The day of the passing away of the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage.

Both died of natural causes, in short, it was their time to go on to the next life. Much sadness would still be shedded amongst their loved ones, but it would not be perpetual in terms of length. Instead, after the burying ceremonies of both the Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage respectively, all shinobi of Konoha and Suna had an intensified passion of getting stronger to protect their villages, for they knew that Akatsuki was a threat all its own, the Dark Aura was not known much about, but was just as much as a threat as the Akatsuki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It has been done, chapter 16 has been completed. My apologizes for the wait.

Before this chapter comes to a complete close, I'd like to give statistics of the main protagonists and main antagonists of the fic. Assume what you wish of their strengths against eachother, for it is not of order of strongest to weakest at all, but rather, to give an idea on where each stands in terms of strength. Data after the timeskipe will be listed in '()'s in the next chapter chapter. Each will be rated by me on a scale of 10 in the categories of strength, speed, stamina, skill, and teamwork. All but teamwork is self-explanatory for the ratings. Teamwork in this instance will determine the likliness of deadliness one can do within melee aside other fighters with complimenting attacks. I will display the villians first... Next chapter will have the Protagonists.

Antagonists

Ryou (the name of the leader of the Dark Aura, now you know the idea of the last part of my penname. Strength 9.5/10. Speed 9.5/10. Stamina 9.5/10. Skill 9.5/10. Teamwork 10/10 with dark aura allies, 0/10 with any other allies (He will be briefly introduced in chapter 18- year 2 of training, next chapter is the finishing of year 1 of training for the Protagonists)

Pein a.k.a Leader of Akatsuki: Strength 9/10. Speed 9/10. Stamina 9.5/10. Skill 9.5/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Reiko(Unnamed member of Akatsuki. Or Rei as rumored to be called) 6/10 with any other Akatsuki member, 0/10 with any of the Dark Aura or other allied antagonists.

Reiko a.k.a Rei a.k.a Unnamed Akatsuki member: Strength 10/10. Speed 8.5/10. Stamina 9.5/10. Skill 9.5/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Pein only, 0/10 with anyone else.

Orochi-Jackson a.k.a Orochimaru: Strength 9/10. Speed 7/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Kabuto only

Kabuto Yakushi: Strength 7/10. Speed 6/10. Stamina 9/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Orochi-Jackson, Yoroi, and Misumi.

Itachi Uchiha: Strength 8/10. Speed 8.5/10. Stamina 9.5/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Kisame, 7/10 with any other Akatsuki(minus Orochi-Jackson and Kabuto)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Strength 9/10. Speed 7/10. Stamina 9/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Itachi, and 7/10 with any other Akatsuki member except for Orochi-Jackson and Kabuto.

Akasuna no Sasori: Strength 6/10. Speed 7/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Deidara, otherwise he is fine without any human (over 100 puppets vouch for that statement)

Deidara: Strength 5/10. Speed 8/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Sasori only

Hidan: Strength 7.5/10. Speed 7.5/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Kakuzu only

Kakuzu: Strength 7/10. Speed 7/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 10/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Hidan only

Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha(I can't consider him to be Obito since Madara was the only known Uchiha with chakra as vile as the Kyuubi's in terms of evilness.) Strength: 8/10. Speed 8/10. Stamina 10/10. Skill 8/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Zetsu only.

Zetsu: Strength 7.5/10. Speed 9/10. Stamina 9.5/10. Skill 9.5/10. Teamwork 10/10 with Tobi only

Note that all stats are only for this point. Also, it is my opinion of all of them. One thing for sure is that all are Kage level... Most will be dangerously high Kage level after the training years/preparations of Akatsuki and Dark Aura.

Next chapter will be up in another week. It will focus on more detailed training regimes of everyone, plus more revealation of the Ryuuken style of Anri. Each chapter is 10000+ words combined with both this and the SE version of the fic. A lot of work in a way for this. Plus extra content addition for the SE version.

Lemons will also occur in the first chapter upon the completion of the three years of training. However, if you crave lemons now(or just a super-pervert...) then I recommend checking out both my Chaos fic and its sequel: Chaos: the Aftermath. I recommend these because some of the lemon ideas from there will be used within this fic. (qoute... "some" Not all would be too well, but then again, I can let you all decide. As for why I haven't emphasized on lemons in this series is quite simple; this fic is much deeper in plot...)

Until next time

Later.


End file.
